A sedução do príncipe
by kacardoso
Summary: Sheiks do Texas 3


**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/

**A sedução do príncipe**

His shotgun proposal

Karen Toller Whittenburg

UMA PROPOSTA REAL

Um turbilhão de lembranças ardentes inquietava o coração de Mac Coleman. A mulher sedutora que passara uma noite inesquecível em seus braços e depois desaparecera, povoando os seus sonhos desde então, subitamente estava de volta... hospedada em sua casa, sem um centavo no bolso, esperando um filho e mais linda do que nunca! A honra exigia que o rico criador de cavalos oferecesse abrigo e proteção a Abbie. E a família estava por perto, insistindo para que Mac desse a ela seu sobrenome.

Ninguém poderia forçar aquele rebelde príncipe texano a fazer coisa alguma, muito menos se casar. Mas Mac tomaria Abbie como sua noiva, pois sua alma e seu coração ansiavam por isso. Entretanto... como Abbie interpretaria seu pedido de casamento? Como uma ordem... ou como uma promessa de amor eterno?

CAPÍTULO I

Os passageiros deixavam o ambiente refrigerado do aeroporto de Austin, Texas, para enfrentarem o calor abrasador da rua. Mac Coleman mantinha o chapéu baixo sobre os olhos, buscando alguma proteção contra o sol vespertino. Paciente, permanecia encostado na Silverado preta enquanto aguardava pela pessoa que deveria transportar. Não que tivesse alguma esperança de reconhecê-la. Fora intimado a ir buscar Abigail Jones porque iria mesmo tratar de negócios na cidade no dia de sua chegada, e porque sua prima Jéssica tinha o hábito irritante de ignorar argumentos contrários aos seus interesses. Seu último esforço para escapar da tarefa de motorista havia sido inutilizado com uma resposta simples e direta.

— Não se preocupe, Mac — Jéssica dissera. — Abbie o encontrará. Disse a ela para procurar por um caubói carrancudo ao lado de uma caminhonete preta.

Não era o único homem a usar um Stetson na área de desembarque de passageiros, nem sua caminhonete era a única com as características descritas pela prima, mas, se ela aparecesse, estaria esperando. E se Abigail Jones não aparecesse depois de um período razoável, voltaria ao rancho e daria o assunto por encerrado. Hóspedes e visitantes não faziam parte de suas responsabilidades no Desert Rose, e pretendia continuar assim.

Uma loura exuberante passou por ele exibindo uma porção de pernas e cabelos mais do que suficiente para atrair sua atenção. Mac notou o andar insinuante e o sorriso luminoso e tocou a aba do chapéu, torcendo para que aquela fosse sua passageira.

A loura mudou de direção e aproximou-se sorridente, puxando os óculos escuros até a ponta do nariz para examiná-lo sem nenhuma reserva. Podia quase ouvir o ruído de sua máquina de calcular imaginária quando os olhos se depararam com o logotipo do rancho impresso na porta da caminhonete.

— Sabe onde posso encontrar a van do Four Seasons? — a mulher perguntou com voz rouca, enfatizando o nome do hotel.

Tudo bem, aquela não era Abigail Jones, ou ela não estaria pedindo informações sobre um hotel em Austin. Não tinha importância. As fêmeas de quatro patas ocupariam todo seu tempo durante aquele verão, e não precisava de outras distrações.

— Não — respondeu sem pesar. — Lamento, mas não posso ajudá-la.

— Bem, creio que terei de pegar um táxi para o hotel. Isto é, a menos que receba uma oferta... melhor.

Loura, alta, esguia e bronzeada, a jovem era o tipo de mulher que Mac sempre havia admirado. Gostaria de estar interessado, mas a verdade era que não se sentia tentado sequer a dar uma olhada mais longa.

— Espero que receba essa oferta — ele disse —, porque está muito longe do centro de Austin.

A loura sorriu, certa de que teria o caubói ao seu dispor com um pouco mais de esforço e persistência. As mulheres, Mac descobrira ao longo de seus trinta anos de vida, podiam ser tão previsíveis quanto um temporal de verão e igualmente perigosas.

— E casado?

A questão o fez sorrir.

— Não e nunca serei.

— Realmente? Gosto de homens de opinião firme.- Em outro momento, em outras circunstâncias, Mac teria aceito a oferta direta da loura bronzeada. Sabia que a teria levado ao hotel e ficado para o café da manhã. Mas, nos últimos meses, estivera obcecado pela lembrança de uma mulher misteriosa que o seduzira e abandonara em uma única e incrível noite. Uma fada baixinha de cabelos claros e olhos azuis que continuava a interferir em oportunidades como aquela com regularidade irritante. Uma garota evasiva cujo nome não fora capaz de descobrir, cujo ato de desaparecimento ainda era tão inexplicável para ele quanto sua aparição em seu quarto de hotel naquela noite do inverno anterior, e cujo riso rouco ecoara em todos os seus sonhos desde então.

A loura tirou os óculos escuros e mordeu a ponta da haste plástica.

— Tudo no Texas é quente assim? — indagou, sorrindo de maneira sugestiva.

Mac retribuiu o sorriso reconhecendo seu esforço, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

— Oh, não, moça. Algumas coisas no Texas são ainda mais quentes.

Abbie arrastou a mala vermelha para fora da esteira rolante e deixou-a cair sobre as outras duas que já resgatara, uma de tamanho médio em imitação de couro preto e outra maior em lona verde desbotada. Virando-se, esperou pela última peça, uma mala de tweed marrom com listras cinza. As listras eram fita adesiva prateada, cortesia de um de seus irmãos por ocasião de sua formatura em dezembro. Possuía um conjunto de malas em casa. E um conjunto de irmãos, também. Eram quatro de cada. Mas, para aquela viagem, fora forçada a contentar-se com malas que tomara emprestadas e que, por isso mes mo, eram diferentes. Não desejara revelar aos familiares que o tempo que passaria longe seria muito maior do que os levara a acreditar. A verdade era que fizera verdadeiros malabarismos para chegar até ali sem que eles descobrissem seu paradeiro ou os motivos que a levavam a esconder-se.

Era embaraçoso pensar que passara da graduação em dezembro para a gestação em maio, perdendo o emprego perfeito entre os dois momentos. Tivera o mundo a seus pés; uma posição de prestígio como professora, um futuro brilhante e promissor, a independência ao alcance das mãos. Mas a queda fora rápida e humilhante, mesmo que poucas pessoas soubessem dela até aquele instante. Logo todos saberiam. Supunha que devia ter ido direto para casa depois de ter sido demitida da Academia para Moças da Srta. Amélia, mas não se sentira capaz de encarar os pais e revelar toda a verdade. E ainda não tinha coragem para isso.

E se os irmãos soubessem... Não queria nem pensar. Se desconfiassem da encrenca em que estava metida, os quatro surgiriam como anjos vingadores para lutarem por sua honra e protegerem a menina indefesa contra todos os perigos, mesmo que para isso tivessem de sufocá-la. Sabia que Tyler, Jaz, Brad e Quinn eram bem-intencionados, mas, se não os enfrentasse, nunca poderia tomar uma única decisão sozinha. Amava os quatro irmãos com toda a força do coração, e por isso odiava ter de enganá-los a fim de ter vida própria, mas fora a única solução que encontrara para escapar das boas intenções, da proteção exagerada, dos cuidados sufocantes.

E no instante em que conseguira proclamar a própria independência e dar o primeiro passo no caminho da construção de uma vida própria, acabara se metendo em uma tremenda confusão. Mas, quanto mais tempo mantivesse a família longe de seu dilema, maior seria a chance de manter a mente aberta à reflexão. Havia algumas decisões que uma mulher devia tomar sozinha, e não era egoísmo querer paz e tranqüilidade enquanto pensava nelas.

Se para isso tinha de viajar com malhas velhas e emprestadas e aceitar a generosidade de sua grande amiga de faculdade, Jéssica Coleman, que fosse. Ainda não tinha planos traçados, mas depois de uma ou duas semanas no Desert Rose saberia o que fazer e como, exatamente, contaria ao pai, à mãe e aos quatro irmãos sobre seu inesperado e constrangedor dilema.

Eles não matariam o homem que a engravidara, porque nunca diria a eles quem era esse homem. Não porque ele merecesse sua proteção, mas porque também desconhecia sua identidade. Pensar naquela noite de paixão ardente fazia seu corpo tremer de desejo e humilhação. Nunca agira de forma tão impulsiva e estúpida antes. E nunca mais cometeria um ato tão irresponsável. Infelizmente, uma vez havia sido suficiente. Uma chance em um milhão, e estava grávida.

Se Jéssica não a houvesse convidado para trabalhar no rancho...

Mas Jéssica era uma boa amiga e fizera a proposta assim que ouvira o relato de Abbie sobre seus problemas.

— Será maravilhoso poder contar com sua ajuda no escritório — ela dissera.

Mas Abbie sabia quem era a maior beneficiada naquele arranjo, e amava ainda mais a amiga por ela ter fingido o contrário. Afinal, que trabalho burocrático podia existir em um rancho? Especialmente tarefas que ela saberia desempenhar. Era uma excelente professora, um gênio da matemática e uma especialista em formulários de impostos, mas não sabia nada sobre feno, alfafa e cavalos. Sabia que os Coleman criavam e treinavam cavalos árabes em sua propriedade, mas não saberia distinguir tais animais de outras raças.

Além de ser ignorante no ramo, não cabia mais nas calça jeans e nunca calçara um par de botas de caubói. Mas não tinha outro lugar para onde ir, exceto a casa dos pais em Little Rock, e como essa era uma opção descartada, empurraria o carrinho com as malas para fora do aeroporto e tentaria encontrar o caubói carrancudo em uma caminhonete preta.

Abbie conseguiu equilibrar as malas até passar pelo bloqueio eletrônico, mas uma elevação no piso provocou um solavanco no carrinho que derrubou a pilha precária. Irritada, ela recolheu todas as malas e jogou-as sobre o carrinho, notando que uma delas, aquela adornada por fitas adesivas, perdera parte de um fecho. Afinal, onde estavam os homens quando precisava de ajuda?

Ora, mas não precisava deles. Não havia sido por isso que decidira embarcar em um avião para o Texas? Por isso dissera aos pais que passaria o verão lecionando matemática em um acampamento nas Montanhas Pocono. Estava ali a fim de escapar dos homens de sua vida. Todos eles. O único que gostaria de ver naquele momento era o desconhecido que a colocara naquela situação, um homem moreno e alto com um sorriso capaz de fazer tremer seus joelhos. E a única razão pela qual desejava vê-lo era para encará-lo e dizer que não precisava de nada dele. Exceto, talvez, um novo fecho para a mala.

Tomando cuidado para não derrubar novamente a pilha de bagagens, Abbie passou pela porta automática do aeroporto e olhou para os dois lados tentando localizar uma caminhonete preta e um caubói carrancudo, mas o movimento era intenso, como o tráfego além da calçada. Ainda estava procurando por alguém parecido com a descrição oferecida por Jessie quando sentiu o coração parar de bater. Ele. Não podia ver seu rosto com clareza por causa do chapéu que o encobria, mas a reação física que acabara de experimentar era óbvia. Era ele! O estranho misterioso. O homem de seus sonhos. O pai de seu bebê.

Que maravilha! Com tantas outras ocasiões para encontrá-lo, tinha de ser justamente naquele momento? Vestia roupas largas e amarrotadas depois da longa viagem, os cabelos estavam presos por um elástico, e para completar usava os óculos de lentes espessas no lugar das lentes de contato. Sentia-se sexy e atraente como um prato com restos de mingau de aveia!

Por outro lado, se não o encarasse e exigisse tudo que uma mulher grávida e falida deve exigir de um homem cujo nome não sabe, mas cujo filho está esperando, não teria outra oportunidade. O problema era que não se sentia disposta a suportar a humilhação. E ele conversava animado com uma loura bronzeada de corpo esguio e curvilíneo, uma jovem exuberante que não exibia um ventre proeminente como o dela.

Perfeito! Caminharia até ele com toda a graça de uma baleia e esperaria que ele a comparasse àquela deusa dourada de sorriso hipnótico. Por outro lado, reclamar seus direitos e expor sua verdadeira condição prejudicaria o flerte, e esse era um castigo que ele bem merecia. Olá, poderia dizer sorrindo. Lembra-se de mim? Esteve na minha festa de formatura em dezembro. E bom vê-lo outra vez. Que nome acha que devemos dar ao nosso filho? Oh, sim! Isso esfriaria o ardor naqueles olhos negros como as noites da Arábia.

Arábia. Árabes.

Agora estava sendo tola. Os Coleman criavam cavalos árabes, e o homem misterioso tinha traços daquela etnia, mas isso não era motivo para estabelecer uma ligação entre ele e os Coleman. Não tinha bases racionais para chegar a tal conclusão. Voltaria ao aeroporto, passaria cinco minutos no ambiente refrigerado, e certamente acabaria percebendo que ele nem era parecido com o homem com quem passara aquela noite. Depois encontraria o primo de Jéssica, ele a levaria para o rancho, e tudo acabaria bem.

O caubói olhou em sua direção. Os olhos passaram por ela e voltaram numa reação assustada de reconhecimento. Abbie tentou mover-se depressa. Um pé empurrou a base do carrinho em uma tentativa desesperada de levá-lo de volta ao saguão, mas as rodas de trás ficaram presas no trilho da porta automática, e as malas despencaram em uma avalanche vergonhosa. Aquela com as fitas adesivas e o fecho quebrado se abriu ao chocar-se contra o chão, espalhando boa parte de sua vida íntima pela calçada. Ela se ajoelhou e tentou recuperar as peças íntimas do domínio público, lançando olhares desesperados para o estranho que já se afastava da loura exuberante e da caminhonete preta para caminhar em sua direção.

Caminhonete preta...

— Você? — ele perguntou sem rodeios.

Abbie jogou as peças na mala, apesar do tremor que sacudia suas mãos.

— Você quem? — devolveu com tom aflito. — Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. — Não podia encará-lo, ou ele veria o reconhecimento em seus olhos. — Não preciso de ajuda. Meu... namorado já deve estar chegando.

— Namorado?

Devia haver um espaço especial no inferno reservado para os mentirosos, mas Abbie esperava ser perdoada por sua incompetência naquele campo. Namorado? De onde havia tirado uma idéia tão estúpida?

— Escute, não sei quem você é, mas sei que não sou quem você está pensando. Sendo assim, vá embora.

Não podia encará-lo. Temia ver naqueles olhos negros a lembrança de uma noite especial, a melhor de sua vida, quando passara momentos mágicos em seus braços, nua em sua cama, no chão, no sofá, na cadeira... Abbie sufocou as lembranças. Não queria negar tão fantástica experiência, mas também não podia revivê-la. E se a loura fosse sua esposa? E se ele a houvesse mesmo confundido com outra pessoa? E se acreditasse tê-la conhecido na missa, ou em uma apresentação do coral da escola de freiras? E se a beijasse? Ali, naquele momento?

— Definitivamente, está me confundindo com outra pessoa — Abbie insistiu apavorada.

— Não. Sei que é você.

— Pois eu sei que não conheço você, e está pisando em minhas roupas íntimas.

Era verdade. E, para piorar a situação, a peça em questão era uma calcinha para gestantes.

Ele olhou para o tecido branco sob sua bota e continuou parado, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

— Importa-se de tirar o pé daí?

Sério, ele se abaixou, recolheu a calcinha e deixou-a pender do dedo indicador.

— Com meus cumprimentos — disse.

Abbie resgatou a lingerie e guardou-a na mala.

— Obrigada. Espero que encontre quem esteja procurando.

Ele encolheu os ombros e se virou para ir embora. Sabia que seria tolice deixá-lo partir sem dizer nada. Afinal, tinha o dever de informá-lo sobre o bebê que haviam criado juntos. Se não o tivesse encontrado, se nunca mais o visse, teria simplesmente se conformado com a impossibilidade de compartilhar a notícia de sua gravidez. Tentaria explicar ao filho que o pai seria sempre um mistério. Mas ele estava ali e tinha o direito de saber, mesmo que preferisse afastar-se sem dizer nada.

A loura continuava no mesmo lugar. Ao lado da caminhonete. Um veículo enorme e preto com uma cabeça de cavalo pintada na porta. Um cavalo adornado por um manto árabe. As palavras Desert Rose descreviam um semicírculo sobre a cabeça do animal, e a palavra Árabes compunha a metade inferior da figura geométrica.

Oh, não! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não era verdade. O destino não faria uma piada tão cruel. O homem misterioso não podia ser o primo de Jéssica Coleman. Seria... Não conseguia pensar em uma palavra capaz de descrever o horror de tal situação. Entretanto, a seqüência de eventos fazia sentido. A festa de formatura da faculdade que havia freqüentado com Jéssica, a presença das duas famílias... Apesar da forte amizade existente entre elas, os Jones e os Coleman não haviam sido apresentados. A maneira como conhecera o homem misterioso fora do salão de baile, no bar, momentos depois de Jéssica ter mencionado que um dos primos havia saído para apanhar uma bebida. Era tudo tão plausível, que Abbie desviou os olhos do logotipo na porta da caminhonete para encarar o homem que, agora sabia, estava ali para pegá-la. Que situação poderia ser mais constrangedora?

— Mac?

Havia sido apenas um sussurro. Uma espécie de teste de realidade. Ele não podia ter ouvido o chamado angustiado.

Mesmo assim, ele se virou com ar confuso, questionando sua presença, sua identidade, seu comportamento. Um olhar para o rosto pálido de Abbie deve ter servido de confirmação. Os olhos seguiram os dela para o logotipo do Desert Rose na porta da caminhonete e voltaram a fitá-la com um brilho de compreensão. O queixo erguido no ar, o chapéu puxado sobre os olhos, os ombros eretos... Tudo sugeria indignação, revolta.

Em um momento único e singular, um desses instantes em que a realidade deixa de existir suplantada pelas emoções, Abbie ouviu apenas o ruído da própria respiração ofegante, mais alta que as buzinas dos carros, que as turbinas dos aviões pousando e decolando, que as vozes das pessoas em torno dela. Carrinhos passavam em todas as direções, passageiros apressados desciam de táxis ruidosos conduzidos por motoristas nervosos, crianças choravam e amantes trocavam beijos de adeus, mas ela ouvia apenas o eco da voz dele em sua mente, certa de que o homem misterioso, ou Mac Coleman, tentava absorver o impacto da mesma cadeia improvável de eventos que ela acabara de compreender. Foi fácil perceber o exato instante em que ele chegou à mesma conclusão.

— Abbie? — Sua voz era hesitante, incrédula, apavorada e perplexa. — Você é Abbie?

CAPÍTULO II

Mac sentia as botas coladas ao asfalto quente. Não conseguia mover-se. Permanecia parado olhando para Abigail Jones, sua parceira misteriosa, a amiga de sua prima, a mulher que fora buscar no aeroporto. Depois de ter passado os últimos cinco meses tentando localizá-la sem sucesso, de repente o destino a jogava novamente em sua vida. Por que ela negara conhecê-lo? Como poderia tê-lo esquecido, se todo seu corpo a reconhecia?

Ela parecia a mesma de antes, mas havia uma diferença. Na noite em que a vira no baile ela usava um vestido preto, curto e justo, e mais tarde... Bem, mais tarde ela se despira completamente para seu deleite. Agora ela vestia uma enorme camiseta que, ao contrário de todas as expectativas, conseguia torná-la ainda menor e mais sexy. Talvez estivesse um pouco mais gorda do que antes, mas podia ser apenas um efeito criado pelas roupas e pelos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Naquela noite eles haviam caído como uma cascata de caracóis dourados sobre seus ombros. Os óculos eram novos.

Mesmo assim, sabia que a teria reconhecido em qualquer lugar, como também sabia que havia sido reconhecido. Um olhar, e todo seu corpo reagira à lembrança daquela pele, dos braços em seu peito, das pernas enlaçando sua cintura.

Jéssica devia ter tramado aquele encontro. Mas como ela poderia saber que um dia conhecera Abbie? Se nem ele mesmo havia feito a ligação até pouco antes! E Abbie também parecia surpresa. Atônita, ela abraçava uma velha mala com o fecho quebrado e o encarava como se estivesse diante de um fantasma. Estava surpreso por vê-la, mas não abalado, como ela demonstrava estar. Abbie mencionara um namorado, o que o deixara furioso, mas ainda não vira nenhum sinal de outro homem, e Jess só esperava por uma convidada. O sujeito devia estar bem longe dali, ou havia sido apenas uma invenção.

De qualquer maneira, com ou sem namorado, Abbie estava chegando de uma longa viagem e precisava de ajuda com a bagagem. Não podia continuar ali parado, dominado pelas emoções, temendo afugentá-la, pensando se podia confessar sua alegria por revê-la.

— Ei, ainda estou aqui — anunciou uma melodiosa voz.

A loura de pernas longas. A mulher que acabara de convidá-lo para passar alguns momentos divertidos no Four Seasons. Betsy ou Bambi ou qualquer que fosse seu nome havia sido esquecida no instante em que ele vira Abbie. Abbie. Abigail Jones. Que nome simples e glorioso. E como combinava com ela. Queria sussurrá-lo centenas de vezes. Queria recebê-la em seus braços e em sua vida com um beijo. Oh, sim, queria beijá-la. Mas os joelhos estavam fracos, o coração batia descompassado e ele continuava ali parado, sentindo os dedos que tocavam seu braço solicitando atenção.

— Qual é o problema? — insistiu a loura. — O calor derreteu seus miolos? Estava me oferecendo uma carona, lembra?

— Eu estava? — Não conseguia desviar os olhos de Abbie, que continuava abraçando a mala com o fecho quebrado.

Hesitante, ela ameaçou empurrar o carrinho de bagagem em sua direção, mas parou ao vê-lo com os braços estendidos em uma oferta silenciosa de ajuda.

— Você é Mac?

— Mac Coleman. Primo de Jéssica.

— Era o que eu temia ouvir — ela confessou em voz baixa. — Oh, isso tudo é estranho...

— Não precisa me dizer. — Mac tocou a mala para pegá-la, mas Abbie segurou-a com mais força. — Posso mostrar uma foto de Jéssica, se quiser. Sempre tenho um retrato dela na carteira. Ela queria ter vindo pessoalmente, mas há muito trabalho no rancho, especialmente agora que meus dois irmãos se casaram e já não ajudam tanto quanto antes. Eu tinha mesmo de vir à cidade tratar de negócios, e então... Bem, aqui estou eu. — Estava falando demais, se esforçando demais, tentando fazê-la sorrir.

Mas Abbie limitou-se a suspirar.

— Isso é mesmo muito estranho.

— E eu aqui pensando que revê-la é uma surpresa muito agradável!

— Não se precipite. Ainda não reviu tudo que há para ser revisto. — Ela olhou para a outra mulher com ansiedade e apreensão.

Tentando acalmá-la, Mac explicou:

— Ela só queria saber onde pode pegar a van para o hotel onde tem reservas. O que tem feito desde dezembro? Como tem estado?

Abbie cravou os olhos azuis em seu rosto. Abriu a boca, fechou-a, voltou a abri-la e respirou fundo. Depois disse:

— Grávida. E você?

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Mac, levando com ele o entusiasmo e todas as possibilidades invocadas pelo inesperado encontro.

— Grávida?

— Grávida — ela confirmou, pondo as malas nas mãos dele e revelando o ventre arredondado sob a camiseta larga. — Parabéns, papai.

Abbie não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Uma notícia tão séria, e fizera o anúncio como se tratasse de algo corriqueiro, banal. Mas que outra maneira poderia haver para dizer a um estranho que esperava um filho dele? A expressão de Mac era sombria, mas ela se sentia aliviada. Depois de meses carregando sozinha o segredo sobre sua gravidez, finalmente pudera dividi-lo com quem também era responsável pela ocorrência. Abbie olhou para a loura e notou que ela a estudava com uma mistura de hostilidade e espanto.

— Olá — disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la. — Sou Abbie Jones. Lamento ter interrompido a conversa. Reconheço que tudo isso deve parecer muito estranho.

— Esta é Bambi. — A voz de Mac soou gelada. — Vamos deixá-la no hotel antes de seguirmos para o rancho.

— Brandi — a loura corrigiu com simpatia. — E talvez eu deva ir procurar a van. Afinal, é evidente que precisam resolver um... problema.

— Não, por favor. — Mac persistiu com cortesia, apesar da frieza. — Faço questão de levá-la ao hotel. Será um prazer. Assim que o... namorado de Abbie aparecer, poderemos partir alegres como quatro coiotes em um dia de chuva.

— Não há nenhum namorado. — De agora em diante seria completamente honesta. — Você me assustou e eu... bem, inventei o namorado como forma de proteção. Não sabia que teríamos de passar mais tempo juntos.

Mac encarou-a como se não estivesse impressionado com a confissão.

— Entre — disse.

Abbie não havia pensado em nada, mas sabia que não devia entrar naquela caminhonete, e acreditava que Brandi também estaria melhor fora dela.

— Não vou para o rancho — anunciou. — Não agora.

Mac jogou sua mala na carroceria e pegou outra no carrinho.

— Oh, sim, você vai. Jessie a espera, e eu recebi a missão de levá-la até lá. Você vem comigo.

— Não vou.

A mala vermelha juntou-se às outras.

— Sim, você vai.

— Posso pegar um táxi. — Brandi deu dois passos na direção da rua, mas foi detida pela mão de Mac em seu braço. — Já disse que quero levá-la ao hotel. Sendo assim, por favor, entre na caminhonete.

Brandi olhou para Abbie e considerou todas as possibilidades. Podia pegar um táxi e escapar da situação constrangedora, ou podia correr o risco de testemunhar uma violenta discussão e tirar proveito dela. Os olhos passaram pelo logotipo do Desert Rose na porta da caminhonete, pela aparência descuidada de Abbie, pelos olhos negros e profundos de Mac. Ela sorriu.

— Bem, se tem certeza de que não vou incomodar...

— Será um prazer — ele mentiu.

Abbie sabia que nada poderia contentá-lo naquele momento. Tinha de admitir que a raiva era perfeitamente compreensível em um primeiro momento. A paternidade iminente nem sempre era uma notícia bem recebida, mesmo em circunstâncias melhores do que aquelas. E ele nem esperava reencontrá-la. Mesmo sem a gravidez, talvez a recebesse sem grande entusiasmo. Afinal, vira como ele flertava com a loura de pernas longas e corpo curvilíneo. De qualquer maneira, sua chegada poderia ter apenas adiado um desfecho inevitável, ou Brandi não estaria sentada no meio do banco da caminhonete, quase em cima do motorista.

Pensando bem, não permitiria que um texano moreno e sedutor lhe desse ordens. Ele havia sido parcialmente responsável pela situação em que se encontrava, e essa era toda a ajuda que pretendia aceitar do sujeito.

— Não vou com você — ela anunciou com firmeza. — Tire minhas malas do carro, e eu pegarei o primeiro avião que decolar para qualquer lugar longe daqui.

— E tarde demais para recuar, Abigail. Se não quisesse reclamar seus direitos, não teria vindo. Vamos embora de uma vez.

— Reclamar meus direitos? O que está insinuando? Acha que eu sabia que você e Jéssica são primos? E isso que está dizendo?

— Se a verdade se encaixa...

— Não seja ridículo! Se soubesse que é primo de Jéssica, jamais teria vindo para cá.

— Oh, é fácil protestar, agora que está aqui. Apesar de seus protestos, vou levá-la ao rancho imediatamente, porque Jéssica a espera, e não quero ter de explicar o que a fez mudar de idéia.

— Não pode me obrigar a ir com você!

— Posso. Você disse que sou o pai do bebê. Sendo assim, tenho o direito de opinar sobre seu destino a partir de agora. Vamos acabar com a farsa, Abigail Jones. O Desert Rose é o seu destino há meses. Por que recuar agora, quando está tão perto do objetivo?

Ora, ele era arrogante! E irritante. E prepotente. E estava errado. Completamente errado. E também era tão atraente, que sentia o peito doer cada vez que o fitava.

— Muito bem — Abbie concordou, reconhecendo a falta de opções. — Mas não vou ficar.

— Ah, não? Certo. Sua demonstração de relutância foi notada e registrada. Agora vamos. — Ele ligou o motor.

Abbie considerou todas as alternativas e decidiu que saltar da caminhonete seria inútil, além de doloroso e arriscado. Além do mais, mesmo que pudesse fugir, acabaria tendo de encará-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mac Coleman já sabia que era pai de seu filho, e esse era um laço que não se podia cortar. O homem era um canalha, mas faria com que ele compreendesse que não era uma mulher fraca e covarde. Enfrentaria todas as conseqüências de seu ato irresponsável.

— ...e foi como eu disse! Bem no meio da minha apresentação, perdi o controle sobre a situação e os planos cuidados que havia traçado desapareceram tão depressa quanto o saldo de minha conta bancária!

Mac mudou de marcha e continuou olhando para a pista. Brandi preenchia o silêncio tenso no interior da caminhonete, despertando nele um profundo arrependimento. Não devia ter insistido em levá-la até o hotel. Não devia nem ter olhado para ela! Assim poderia gritar com Abbie e expor todos os seus pensamentos, em vez de dirigir em silêncio enquanto ela se mantinha imóvel e encolhida contra a porta do passageiro. Não que ela merecesse sua compaixão. Afinal, a mulher havia criado uma armadilha para apanhá-lo! Uma armadilha tão perfeita, que saltara dentro dela quase com ansiedade. E certamente com prazer. Com muito prazer...

Um bebê.

Bem, não era seu bebê, disso tinha certeza. Não se deixaria convencer por uma mentira tão descarada. Ela já havia demonstrado que era uma mentirosa compulsiva, ou não teria inventado o tal namorado. Ha! Esse fora seu primeiro engano.

Não. Escolhê-lo como alvo havia sido seu primeiro engano. Não era nenhum idiota. Não aceitaria suas afirmações como um fato, nem atenderia a exigências descabidas que não tinham razão de ser. Sabia o que ela queria. O nome Coleman, o Desert Rose, a herança real de um príncipe árabe. Jéssica devia ter sido manipulada para fornecer os detalhes que Abbie não conseguira descobrir por conta própria. Sem dúvida, Abigail Jones conhecia sua história de vida tão bem quanto ele mesmo. Não ficaria surpreso se descobrisse que ela possuía um álbum contendo todos os recortes de jornal que compunham seu passado, desde o casamento de Rose Coleman com Ibrahim El Jeved, então príncipe herdeiro de Sorajhee. O nascimento do primogênito, Alim, atualmente chamado Alex. Depois a chegada dos gêmeos, Makin e Kadar, respectivamente Mac e Cade. O assassinato de Ibrahim, o desterro de Rose e, posteriormente, as notícias dando conta de sua morte. O resgate dos três jovens príncipes por um tio americano. O sucesso da sociedade comercial denominada Coleman-Grayson. A manada de cavalos árabes nascida e treinada no rancho. O mistério, a especulação, os escândalos da família real em Jeved.

Mac presumiu que Abbie sabia de tudo, incluindo aí o saldo de sua conta bancária. Oh, sim! Ela se aproximara de Jéssica e descobrira tudo que considerara necessário para seduzi-lo. A doce, pequena e inocente Abbie era fria e diabólica como um criminoso perigoso e não se detinha em seus planos maquiavélicos para conquistar o objetivo secreto. Pois não daria a ela um único centavo, muito menos seu nome e sua herança! Não era o pai do bebê que ela esperava. Não podia ser. Uma única noite? Uma chance em um milhão? Não. Conhecia esse tipo de mulher. Fora atingido no passado, e uma lição tão dolorosa jamais seria esquecida.

Devia tê-la deixado no aeroporto, mas uma espécie de impulso masoquista o impelira a aceitá-la em sua caminhonete, a obrigá-la a acompanhá-lo. Assim, estaria punindo a si mesmo enquanto demonstrava que não era nenhum tolo. Além do mais, mesmo que a abandonasse no aeroporto, ela chegaria ao rancho, talvez até antes dele. Mulheres como aquela tinham sempre um plano de emergência.

— Nem mesmo os planos mais cuidados podem garantir o sucesso — ele disse, tentando atingi-la com o comentário. — Às vezes um esquema já nasce destinado ao fracasso.

— Sua atitude é muito amarga — Brandi observou sorrindo. — De qualquer maneira, eu consegui recuperar a conta. Há mais de um caminho para conduzir um homem ao sim. Não é verdade, Abbie?

Abbie ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Mac por um segundo antes de responder:

— Francamente, nunca encontrei um homem que merecesse todo esse esforço.

Brandi riu e continuou contando sua história. Abbie mergulhou novamente naquele silêncio altivo, enquanto Mac sufocava a ira provocada por sua resposta. Ela não tinha o direito de agir como se fosse a parte ofendida, como se estivesse magoada, apesar do tom ferino de suas palavras. Lamentava não ter deixado as duas mulheres na calçada do aeroporto.

— Chegamos — disse, aliviado por ver o edifício do hotel Four Seasons.

— Já? — Brandi inclinou-se para frente e quase espremeu Abbie contra a porta.

Mac conteve o impulso de agarrar a loura pelo braço e censurá-la pelo descuido. Abbie estava grávida. Pensando bem, não tinha o direito de pensar e agir como se ela precisasse de sua proteção. Ou de oferecê-la. Para ser franco, devia estar grato a Brandi por ela ter proporcionado o escudo protetor de sua conversa amena.

— Vou acompanhá-la até a porta — anunciou, parando a caminhonete em um local de estacionamento proibido na frente do prédio.

Brandi saiu pelo lado do motorista sem sequer olhar para Abbie, muito menos se despedir dela.

Mesmo assim, Abbie murmurou alguma coisa como "foi um prazer conhecê-la", embora houvesse sido ignorada durante todo o trajeto. Mac sentiu-se irritado pela falta de educação de uma delas e pela cortesia natural da outra. E como se não bastasse, reconheceu a apreensão provocada pela nota de cansaço na voz de Abbie, Devia ser parte da encenação, mais um elo no plano para conquistar um futuro seguro para ela e o bebê. Logo Abbie compreenderia que seu esforço era inútil. Tinha experiência com mulheres como ela, com aquela atitude voltada sempre para os fins, apesar dos meios. O Saara viveria um dia gelado antes que se deixasse enganar novamente.

Quando Mac voltou à caminhonete, vinte minutos haviam transcorrido. Passara todo esse tempo no saguão do hotel, ouvindo Brandi falar sobre como seria agradável recebê-lo mais tarde para um drinque, um jantar e uma sobremesa surpresa em seu quarto. E enquanto ouvira a proposta da loura, mantivera os olhos fixos na porta a fim de certificar-se de que Abbie não desceria do automóvel e chamaria um táxi. Não sabia por que se importava com isso. Quanto antes ele compreendesse que seu plano fracassara, melhor seria para ambos.

— Esperava que tivesse o bom senso de desaparecer enquanto eu estava longe, mas vejo que me enganei. Seu tipo nunca desiste.

— Meu tipo, como você diz, sempre escapa mais depressa quando seu tipo deixa a chave na ignição. — Abbie não conseguia conter a raiva. — Além do mais, se está tão ansioso para ver-se livre de mim, por que não me deixou no aeroporto, em vez de obrigar-me a acompanhá-lo?

— Só queria cumprir uma obrigação assumida anteriormente.

— Obrigação? Tudo que tem feito é demonstrar que responsabilidade não é seu ponto forte! Tudo bem, já entendi o recado. Leve-me de volta ao aeroporto, e sairei de sua vida para sempre.

— Não fosse por Jéssica, eu a levaria de volta e provaria que está blefando.

— Acha que isto é um blefe? — ela disparou, apontando para o próprio ventre.

Mac continuou dirigindo pelas ruas movimentadas de Austin e sorriu.

— Vai acabar descobrindo que não tenho o hábito de usar meias palavras. E não gosto de ser acusado de algo que não fiz.

— O que está dizendo? Quer me convencer de que tem um irmão gêmeo? Ele esteve naquele quarto conosco e assumiu a posição principal no momento da concepção?

— Acontece que eu tenho um irmão gêmeo. Cade. Mas, como nós dois sabemos, ele também não é o papai do bebê que você está esperando.

— O quê? Tem mesmo um irmão gêmeo? De verdade?

— Não banque a engraçadinha. Deve saber mais sobre minha família do que eu mesmo.

— Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia. Até encontrá-lo no aeroporto, eu nem sabia seu nome!

— Quanto mais mentiras conta, maior é a possibilidade de ser desmascarada. Você e Jéssica tornaram-se amigas na faculdade. Quer convencer-me de que nunca conversaram sobre as duas famílias?

— Oh, alguém como você deve julgar impossível não ser o centro de todas as conversas! — Abbie respondeu com sarcasmo. — Mas, acredite, coisas estranhas acontecem.

— Sim, como você aparecer aqui.

— Estou aqui atendendo a um convite muito gentil de Jéssica. Como disse antes, se soubesse que você era um dos primos dela, jamais teria buscado o rancho como refúgio.

— Refúgio? Não acha que está escolhendo palavras estranhas para descrever sua situação?

— Escute, Mac... Posso chamá-lo assim, não?

— Normalmente exijo que as mulheres me chamem de Xeque Makin Bin Habib El Jeved, ou Sua Alteza Real, mas como teve a delicadeza de perguntar, vou abrir uma exceção e permitir que me chame de Príncipe. E imagino que minha conexão com a família real de Sorajhee não seja surpresa para você.

Os olhos azuis cintilaram com uma mistura de ressentimento e revolta.

— Oh, não! Para ser sincera, esperava encontrar o Príncipe William. Ele ainda é muito jovem, mas tem a beleza de um deus grego, como deve saber. De qualquer maneira, quem sou eu para reclamar? Uma simples plebéia! Quero dizer, qualquer sangue real é melhor do que nada.

Então ela acreditava poder zombar de um príncipe? Havia algo de fascinante em sua expressão ousada, no olhar direto e destemido, e sua gargalhada soava rouca e contagiante no interior do automóvel Era estúpido, mas de repente sentia vontade de rir com ela. Mas não daria essa satisfação a uma mulher ardilosa e vil. Jamais se exporia a tal humilhação.

— E bom saber que considera o assunto tão divertido — respondeu com tom aborrecido. — Talvez mude de idéia nos próximos dias.

— No próximo dia — ela o corrigiu. — Não pretendo ficar mais do que um dia. Será o bastante para convencer Jéssica de que estarei bem em algum outro lugar.

— Em outro refúgio?

— Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer. Refúgio soa muito... Bem, não soa como realmente é.

— E como é, Abigail Jones? Meteu-se em encrencas e achou que esse seria o caminho mais fácil para chegar a todas as soluções? Ou esse sempre foi seu plano?

O riso desapareceu de sua expressão como se alguém o houvesse apagado através de um interruptor.

— Meu plano era concluir a faculdade e lecionar. Era ser independente e viver sozinha. Meu plano era manter-me longe de qualquer tipo de encrenca. Não planejei ficar grávida, não planejei vê-lo outra vez, e nunca planejei responder a perguntas estúpidas sobre soluções fáceis!

Mac pensou que ela parecia estar aborrecida de verdade. Furiosa, para ser mais exato. Tinha de admitir que a mulher era uma excelente atriz.

— Sejamos honestos, Abbie. Vivemos uma noite juntos. Uma. Não fomos incautos. Usamos proteção. Vai ter de me perdoar, se me recuso a acreditar que sou o pai dessa criança.

Oh, sim, ela estava furiosa. Podia ver a ira em cada linha de seu rosto, em cada movimento, no olhar penetrante e ultrajado que parecia querer perfurá-lo.

— E você vai ter de me desculpar se acredito estar diante de um imbecil.

— Não precisa recorrer a adjetivos pejorativos.

— Oh, não! E muito melhor nos atermos a sua maneira civilizada de ofender e humilhar. Usa palavras bonitas, mas, através delas, está me chamando de mentirosa e... e...

— Eu não disse o que está pensando que eu disse!

— Não disse, mas insinuou. Pois bem, não me importo com sua opinião, Sr. Xeque El Alteza Real! Para sua informação, não durmo com qualquer homem que conheço, usar proteção nunca foi garantia contra uma gravidez, e você é o papai da criança! Infelizmente para mim. E agora, por favor, não fale mais comigo. Não diga mais nada. Estou sob a influência de uma verdadeira revolução hormonal e posso perder o controle a qualquer instante. Posso começar a gritar, ou ligar para a polícia do meu celular e acusá-lo de seqüestro, ou, pior ainda, posso sacar de um par de agulhas de tricô e começar a tricotar sapatinhos de lã! Acredite em mim, Alteza, vai estar prestando um grande favor a nós dois se permanecer quieto durante o restante do trajeto.

Mac pensou que, talvez, dessa vez, ela podia ter razão.

CAPÍTULO III

— Passei o dia todo tão agitada, que quase não fiz nada! — Jéssica subia a escada e olhava por cima de um ombro para examinar Abbie que, calada, seguia seus passos como uma sombra de rosto congestionado e óculos de armação escura. Havia algo de errado na imagem, e Jéssica chegara a essa conclusão dois minutos depois da chegada da amiga. Algo além das circunstâncias daquele momento de vida haviam colocado o tom intenso de rosa em suas faces e levado o queixo a assumir o ângulo altivo, quase arrogante. Ela praticamente caíra da caminhonete na ânsia de abraçar sua anfitriã, uma ação que podia ser interpretada como gratidão ou pressa para escapar da expressão carrancuda de Mac.

Jess notara o ar sombrio do primo quase que por acaso, e a curiosidade natural a levara a considerar a remota possibilidade de uma coisa estar ligada a outra. Mas... não. Devia ser mesmo uma simples coincidência. Poderia encontrar dezenas de explicações lógicas, embora não conseguisse pensar em nenhuma delas de imediato. Abbie parecia frustrada, irritada, aborrecida e ofendida.

Enquanto ponderava sobre todas as possibilidades, Jéssica continuava subindo a escada e falando sem parar.

— Vai ficar neste quarto — disse, abrindo uma porta no início do corredor do segundo andar. — Meus país ocupam a suíte principal no final do corredor, e meu quarto é vizinho ao seu. Será quase como se estivéssemos de volta à escola.

— O quê? Vamos dividir o banheiro com mais seis mulheres? — Abbie tentou brincar, mas o sorriso não iluminou seus olhos.

— Não. E também não iremos às festas da fraternidade do outro lado da rua. Mac ainda mora aqui, do outro lado do corredor. — Jéssica apontou para as portas fechadas além da escada. — Normalmente ele é quieto. E passa muito tempo fora de casa, em apresentações e torneios, em leilões e exposições, enfim, em eventos que trazem mais dinheiro, fama e prestígio para os nossos negócios. Eu o acuso de não suportar a solidão, agora que Cade foi morar com Serena em uma das casas de hóspedes. Sabia que Mac tem um irmão gêmeo, não?

— Ele o mencionou a caminho do rancho.

— Cade esteve envolvido em um escândalo no mês passado. Ele foi a Balahar fingindo ser Mac e se casou acidentalmente com a filha adotiva do Rei Zakariyya Al Farid. Cade apaixonou-se por Serena, e eles decidiram se casar novamente por não terem certeza da validade da primeira cerimônia aqui na América. Afinal, eles usaram o nome de Mac, e Cade era o noivo! Foi uma confusão, mas tudo acabou bem, felizmente. Alguma vez eu contei que meus primos nasceram em um pequeno país na fronteira da Arábia Saudita? Sorajhee...- Abbie parou no centro do aposento.

— Eu pensei que ele estivesse inventando essa história. Então... seu primo não é americano? Não é um texano de verdade?

— Não deixe que eles a escutem, ou ficarão furiosos! Alex, Mac e Cade são texanos até a raiz dos cabelos. E sempre tiveram dupla cidadania, porque minha tia Rose não abriu mão da cidadania americana quando se casou com o príncipe herdeiro de Sorajhee. Na época sua opção foi motivo de grande escândalo naquele país, mas o povo soube respeitá-la e amá-la, e tia Rose tornou-se uma grande rainha, apesar de ser americana. Mais tarde, quando o Rei Ibrahim foi assassinado, minha tia descobriu que os filhos corriam perigo e pediu a ajuda de meu pai para tirá-los do país. Foi assim que eles acabaram em Bridle, no Texas, protegidos sob o nome Coleman. A história é longa e interessante, mas acho melhor esperar até que tenha pelo menos desfeito as malas.

Abbie sentou-se na beirada da cama como se as pernas não pudessem sustentá-la.

— Quer dizer que ele é mesmo... um príncipe?

— Mac? — Aha, Jéssica pensou, tentando não ter notado que dentre os três primos, Abbie já se havia referido duas vezes a um só deles. Sim, sabia que ela ainda não havia sido apresentada a Alex e Cade, e que passara todo o tempo da longa jornada do aeroporto ao rancho sozinha com Mac, mas mesmo assim... — Príncipe da Irritação, se quer saber o que penso — Jess respondeu rindo. — Eles vieram morar com meus pais antes de eu nascer, o que os torna mais irmãos do que primos, e Mac é o que mais me provoca com suas brincadeiras tolas. Quando quer me tirar do sério, ele me chama de Husky por causa daquela raça de cachorros que quase sempre tem olhos de cores diferentes. Ele sabe que odeio ter um olho verde e outro azul. Quando quer apenas irritar-me um pouco, Mac me chama de lourinha. — Ela mostrou os cabelos vermelhos, lamento não tê-los negros ou louros, ou até mesmo castanhos.

Abbie ofereceu um sorriso pálido, mas seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

— Falaremos sobre meus primos mais tarde. Agora deve descansar, tomar um banho, desfazer suas inalas... Não sei por que Mac está demorando tanto! — Jéssica aproximou-se da porta a tempo de vê-lo terminando de subir a escada com as malas de Abbie. Sua expressão era ameaçadora como um tornado, e Jéssica não pôde deixar de erguer as sobrancelhas em uma reação desconfiada. Por menos provável que fosse, algo havia desagradável e devia ter acontecido entre o primo e sua amiga no trajeto de Austin até o rancho.

— Será que pode me dar licença, Jess? —- ele perguntou irritado ao aproximar-se da porta. — Não vou passar pela porta com todas estas malas, se você não sair daí.

Jéssica voltou ao centro do aposento, liberando a passagem para Mac e seu temperamento explosivo. Ele deu alguns passos e largou as quatro malas sobre a cama. Depois, sem dizer nada, girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu. Os saltos das botas de caubói contra os degraus de madeira provocavam um som cadenciado, até que, em uma última e definitiva saudação, a porta da frente foi batida com violência.

Jessie piscou. Nunca vira Mac naquele estado antes. Ele era instável, capaz de demonstrar a doçura de um campo florido na primavera ou a hostilidade de Jabbar, o cavalo árabe que dera origem ao rancho e levava a sério sua condição de campeão, mas nunca o vira ser rude com ninguém, especialmente com uma mulher. E uma de suas amigas, uma hóspede no Desert Rose. As suspeitas começavam a tomar corpo em sua mente, e ela olhou para Abbie em busca de algumas respostas. Teria ela dito alguma coisa capaz de ofender Mac? Ou havia sido ele quem falara demais, talvez opinando sobre assuntos que não eram de sua conta? Os dois se conheceram naquele dia, minutos antes! O que poderia ter causado um efeito tão devastador em uma viagem de menos de uma hora?

Sufocando as perguntas, Jéssica apontou para uma porta na lateral do quarto.

— 0 banheiro fica bem ali. Ele se abre do outro lado para o meu quarto, e por isso deve trancar as duas portas quando entrar. Não esqueça de destrancar o meu lado quando sair. Agora vou deixar você descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Se precisar de mim, estarei no escritório. Normalmente jantamos às seis, e somos sempre muito casuais.

— Certo.

— Mamãe está ansiosa para conhecê-la, como todos os outros. Falo tanto a seu respeito! E agora que veio me ajudar com o trabalho no escritório do rancho... Não imagina como sou grata, Abbie. E fiquei feliz por ter telefonado para mim quando perdeu o emprego. Quero que se sinta em casa aqui no Desert Rose e que fique conosco pelo tempo que desejar.

— Jessie, eu...

— Não precisa dizer nada. Não estou pedindo nenhuma previsão sobre sua estadia. Só queria dizer que é você quem está me prestando um favor. Passei os últimos meses enterrada em papéis, e os documentos continuam surgindo sobre a minha mesa. Talvez fuga correndo quando a vir. E horrível! — Jéssica sabia que estava falando demais, mas havia uma tensão na atmosfera, algo que não conseguia identificar ou entender. — Só falei com mamãe e tia Rose sobre sua gravidez. Elas são as únicas que sabem que perdeu o emprego, e por isso precisava de um lugar onde pudesse pensar e decidir o que fazer. Não tem de dar explicações a ninguém, ouviu bem? Nem mesmo a mim.

— Não há muito o que explicar. Ainda nem contei a meus pais, e já estou redonda como uma melancia. — Ela se levantou e suspirou. — Sou muito grata por ter me aceito em sua casa em um momento tão difícil, Jess, mas não creio que possa ficar. Não agora.

— É claro que vai ficar. E se Mac disse alguma coisa que a ofendeu ou magoou, juro que vou quebrar o pescoço dele em três partes!

Abbie reagiu apavorada.

— Por favor, não! Quero dizer, o que ele poderia ter dito?

Então estava certa. Ainda não podia unir as peças do intrigante quebra-cabeça, mas sabia que havia uma história por trás daqueles rostos carrancudos e sombrios.

— Não vamos mais falar nisso. Desfaça suas malas e não se preocupe com nada. Precisa de algum tempo para pensar, para decidir o que vai fazer, e este é o lugar perfeito. Prometo que ninguém vai incomodá-la. Quero dizer, sei que vou incomodá-la com todo aquele trabalho no escritório, mas, com exceção desse pequeno detalhe, terá todo o tempo do mundo para descansar e refletir. Depois, quando chegar à hora de falar com seus pais, saberá o que dizer. Com seus irmãos a situação será mais difícil, é claro. Se são mesmo como você sempre diz...

— O que quer que eu tenha dito sobre eles, ainda é pouco. Eles ainda vão me pôr maluca com suas idéias sobre o que devo fazer, e quando, onde e como, e por que devo ouvi-los. Tenho medo da reação de meus irmãos, Jess.

— Bem, não pense neles por enquanto. Descanse, reúna forças, e depois poderá enfrentá-los.

— Espero que eles não me encontrem antes disso. Usarei o celular sempre que ligar para casa, e terei muito cuidado com tudo que disser. Caso eles telefonem para você, o que é pouco provável, diga apenas que fui passar o verão em um acampamento para alunos de ciências e matemática.

— Se essa é sua história, prometo sustentá-la até que decida em contrário. Tudo vai dar certo, Abbie. — Jess abraçou a amiga. — Eu sei que vai. Agora descanse. Oh, e... Bem, caso Mac tenha dito algo de errado a caminho daqui, alguma coisa que a aborreceu ou magoou, não considere o comentário como uma ofensa pessoal. Ele não tem estado muito bem nos últimos meses.

Abbie encarou-a com aquela expressão assustada novamente.

— Ele não disse nada. Por favor, nem pense mais nisso.

— Certo. Há sabonete e toalhas no armário do banheiro. Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça. E obrigada por ter vindo, Abbie. Não imagina como estou feliz por tê-la aqui.

Jessie saiu e fechou a porta antes que a amiga se sentisse obrigada a responder. Não conseguia imaginar o que havia acontecido entre Mac e sua amiga, mas estava determinada a descobrir toda a verdade nas próximas vinte e quatro horas... ou infernizar a vida do primo até que ele lhe contasse tudo.

Mac bateu a porta da caminhonete, mas era inútil. Nem todas as portas do mundo poderiam aliviar o que estava sentindo. Evitara Abigail Jones e suas acusações infundadas evitando todo mundo. Deixara as malas no quarto dela, batera a porta de casa e desaparecera do rancho. Dirigira até Fredericksburg, onde pedira um jantar que não havia comido e uma cerveja que não havia bebido, preferindo olhar pela janela do restaurante como se ali estivessem todas as respostas. Mas a persistência do garçom e sua gentileza inoportuna o levaram a abandonar o local deixando um bom dinheiro sobre a mesa, uma quantia cinco vezes maior do que devia ter pago pelo jantar e pela bebida. Sentindo-se tão miserável quanto antes, seguira para o oeste, para San Marcos, e parara para atirar pedras no Rio Blanco. Depois batera a porta da caminhonete mais uma vez e continuara dirigindo por estradas estreitas e cheias de curvas, por caminhos que eventualmente o levaram de volta a Bridle e ao rancho, concluindo assim uma viagem circular de quase trezentos quilômetros. E tudo que havia conseguido fora mudar o tom de seu humor do negro para o cinzento.

Abbie já devia ter contado suas mentiras para toda a família, e sua ausência só servira para dar validade ao relato. Mas... e daí? Sabia que todos o apoiariam quando conhecessem a verdade. Podia contar com a família. Se havia algo na vida de que tinha certeza era da importância dos familiares. E no momento, todos deviam estar imaginando por que se deixara arrastar para a mesma armadilha que Gillían colocara a seus pés dois anos antes. Por outro lado, talvez houvessem dado ouvidos à história de Abbie. Mas, assim que a desmascarasse, todos ficariam a seu lado. Sabia disso.

Também sabia que devia ter ficado e enfrentado a situação, em vez de fugir como um covarde que tinha algo a esconder. Mas não suportava a idéia de sentar-se à mesa do jantar diante da mulher que assombrava seus sonhos há meses. Não depois de descobrir que ela era uma trapaceira barata. Por isso havia fugido. Fugira da lembrança da traição de Gillían há dois anos, da recordação dos beijos doces de Abbie há cinco meses. Fugira do próprio coração, que não sabia distinguir entre luxúria e amor. Era quase meia-noite, e depois de ter percorrido quase trezentos quilômetros, ainda não conseguira abafar as vozes que ecoavam em sua mente. Gillían mentiu para você. Abbie mentiu para você. As mulheres não merecem confiança. Não havia honra entre elas.

Tudo bem, reconhecia que algumas mulheres eram confiáveis. Suas cunhadas, Hannah e Serena, nunca teriam recorrido a artimanhas para conquistarem o direito ao nome Coleman. Não conseguia imaginar uma delas usando a vida de uma criança pela possibilidade de um casamento vantajoso, como Gillían fizera. Como Abbie estava fazendo. Sua prima também era honesta e correta como cabia a um ser humano decente, mas Jessie nascera Coleman e crescera aprendendo o respeito pela verdade. Olívia Smith, a jovem que havia contratado como treinadora assistente, era íntegra e verdadeira, ou os cavalos não a teriam aceito com tanta facilidade. Concluindo a lista de mulheres respeitáveis havia tia Vi, uma mulher que não conseguia mentir sem ficar vermelha, e sua mãe. Embora só a houvesse conhecido recentemente, sabia que Rose jamais havia enganado o marido ou qualquer outro homem.

Mas, para cada mulher digna do respeito e da confiança de um homem, havia uma Abigail Jones. Mentirosa. Manipuladora. Traiçoeira. Ela estava mentindo. Só podia estar mentindo, porque...

Não havia nenhum porquê. Ela era má como acreditava que fosse. Pior ainda do que Gillían, que um dia o amara de verdade. O erro de Gillían havia sido pensar que Mac a amava a ponto de não acreditar em seus defeitos, a ponto de não imaginar que ela pudesse fazer o que fez. O erro de Abbie havia sido ir ao Desert Rose pensando poder manipulá-lo, e a sua família, a fim de enquadrá-los em seus planos.

Pena ela não estar ali para ouvir sua opinião. Adoraria dizer a ela o que poderia fazer com seus planos ridículos e maliciosos. Chutando as pedras, Mac seguiu para a casa escura sem dar atenção aos sons sonolentos de uma noite quente e úmida. Um movimento, um lampejo claro onde devia haver apenas a escuridão, chamou sua atenção para o lago e para o píer que se estendia além da linha da água. Havia alguém ali, talvez sua mãe, ou tia Vi. Fazia calor, e era comum as pessoas caminharem um pouco antes de se recolherem. Tia Vi andava preocupada com a festa de aniversário de cinqüenta anos, uma data que pairava sombria e poderosa em seu horizonte pessoal. Mas, antes mesmo de pisar nas pranchas de madeira que compunham o píer, Mac soube que a figura iluminada pelo luar prateado era Abbie. Abbie, a manipuladora. Abbie, a mentirosa. Abbie, com os cabelos cor de mel caindo como uma cascata sobre os ombros delicados. Abbie, com o rosto voltado para o céu escuro. Abbie, tão linda que seu coração doía diante da visão fascinante.

O que era absurdo. Apaixonara-se por uma ilusão. A mulher misteriosa com quem havia sonhado nos últimos cinco meses só existia em sua imaginação. E lá estava Abbie para provar.

Ela se virou ao ouvir os passos, as mãos agarrando as grades do píer, a expressão assustada, os olhos cheios de medo, os ombros tensos como se esperasse enfrentar problemas. Bem, naquele ponto ela estava certa. A mulher podia ter a aparência de um anjo, especialmente com os cabelos banhados pela luz prateada da lua e o corpo delineado sob a camiseta branca e larga que a cobria. Mas Mac representava um problema, e ela ainda não havia visto nem a metade dele.

— Não consegue dormir? — Parado diante de Abbie, apoiou um lado do quadril na balaustrada. Alimentado pelo imponente Rio Colorado, o lago brilhava como um espelho sob o píer iluminado por um milhão de estrelas e pela lua refletida pela superfície escura. — Problemas com sua consciência?

— Azia — ela resumiu com tom seco, indicando que pretendia enfrentá-lo, embora não o encarasse.

— E mesmo? Nunca sofri desse mal.

— Mais um exemplo de como a Mãe Natureza permite aos homens escaparem da responsabilidade de seus atos.

— Ah, não! Esperava mais de você do que esse velho número sobre como a vida é injusta com o sexo feminino. Uma mulher com o seu talento e a sua criatividade pode ir muito além de um argumento tão desgastado.

Os olhos azuis buscaram os dele refletindo frieza e ressentimento,

— Escute aqui, Príncipe Desencantado, vim a este lugar para ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos, e gostaria muito de que me deixasse em paz.

— Bela tentativa. Mas continua mentindo.

— Continuo mentindo? O que está dizendo? Acha que quero ficar aqui ouvindo seus insultos?

— Se quisesse mesmo ficar sozinha, teria permanecido bem longe de mim.

Abbie encarou-o novamente, e só então Mac se deu conta de que ela não usava os óculos de lentes grossas, motivo pelo qual não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Isso, ou o fato de Abbie não estar usando nada sob aquela camiseta branca e larga, uma peça discreta e totalmente modesta, mas perturbadora pelas conclusões a que induzia o observador.

— Francamente, não sei como conseguiu seduzir-me — ela disparou.

— Provavelmente porque nunca a seduzi. Foi o contrário, caso tenha esquecido.

— Não esqueci nada, e não é assim que me lembro dos fatos daquela noite.

— Não é assim que quer que eu me lembre deles. -Ela suspirou.

— Muito bem, vamos ver se entendi corretamente sua versão sobre os eventos. Eu planejei toda a sedução. Fui atrás de você no bar, insisti em manter segredo, em não usarmos nossos nomes e não trocarmos números de telefone, enfim, em não revelarmos nenhuma informação pessoal. Abusei de seu corpo e de sua ingenuidade durante toda a noite, aproveitando a oportunidade para ficar grávida. Fugi na manhã seguinte, já planejando encontrá-lo, por acidente, cinco meses mais tarde, de forma que assim pudesse fazer exigências condenáveis envolvendo seu imaculado nome e sua fabulosa fortuna, fortuna essa que, é claro, pesquisei até o último centavo. Oh, sim, e não podemos esquecer seu precioso sangue azul, a linhagem nobre que, devidamente, traça, vai nos remeter ao poderoso e inesquecível Lawrence da Arábia. Estou esquecendo alguma coisa, Sua Alteza?

Mac havia passado horas imaginando aquele exato cenário e, embora tudo soasse muito ridículo na voz dela, sabia que tinha as evidências necessárias para sustentar sua teoria do planejamento cuidadoso contra a simples coincidência. Além do mais, aprendera por experiência própria que uma mulher era capaz de tudo por uma aliança de casamento.

— Só um pequeno detalhe — disse, tentando manter-se duro diante da encenação da inocência ultrajada. — Não acredito que sou o pai da criança.

Abbie levou alguns segundos para responder. Durante o tempo em que permaneceu em silêncio, ela respirou fundo várias vezes como se temesse perder a calma.

— Tudo que posso dizer é que, se você é mesmo um príncipe, o mundo não deve esperar nada da realeza.

— Não é o meu caráter que está em discussão aqui.

— Lamento, mas vai ter de debater esse assunto com outra pessoa. — Ela se virou e começou a caminhar. Descalça. Abbie estava descalça!

Mac afastou-se da balaustrada para segui-la, imaginando se não deveria se oferecer para carregá-la até a varanda da casa. Assim ela não machucaria os pés nos pedregulhos da alameda. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer a oferta, Abbie virou-se e fitou-o com um misto de desprezo e altivez.

— Acho que já disse que quero ficar sozinha. Estava nervosa. Oh, sim, podia ver como o peito arfava sob a camiseta branca, e de repente sentiu um ímpeto irracional de arrancá-la, de desnudar os seios de maneira a poder vê-los fartos e rígidos. Pensar em todas as mudanças provocadas naquele corpo pela gravidez não era excitante apenas no sentido sexual. Sentia-se curioso, fascinado e interessado, e a constatação o perturbou ainda mais, deixando sua voz rouca e áspera.

— Cometeu um grande engano vindo ao Desert Rose. Não sei o que esperava encontrar aqui, mas posso garantir que não vai ficar feliz com o desfecho dessa história.

— Isso é mais do que evidente — ela respondeu com um suspiro irritado. — Se não consegue atender nem aos pedidos mais simples...

— De que pedido está falando agora?

— Quero ficar sozinha.

Devia abandoná-la. Devia interpretar a ausência de argumentos e negações como prova de sua teoria e deixá-la ali sozinha. Mas aquele era seu rancho, sua casa, seu píer, e ela os contaminava com sua presença, com as lembranças da única noite que passaram juntos. Não sabia por que as recordações eram tão dolorosas e intoleráveis, mas não permitiria que Abbie Jones o importunasse.

— Quero que vá embora amanhã — disse com firmeza, odiando a onda de pesar que ameaçava crescer em seu peito. — Sei que Jéssica tentará convencê-la a ficar, mas...

— Mas seria muito mais cômodo para você se eu partisse. Não precisa redigir uma cartilha. Já sei que não devo reclamar nada para mim ou para o bebê. Mas... sabe de uma coisa? Posso fazer exatamente o que quer sem sair daqui.

— O que quer dizer?

— Posso esquecer que você existe. — Ela ergueu o queixo. Havia um brilho intenso em seus olhos e uma arrogância sutil na maneira como jogava a cabeça para trás a fim de encará-lo. — Vou ficar bem aqui e trabalhar com Jessie conforme planejei, e você ficará fora do meu caminho e bem longe dele. Em troca, prometo não chegar perto de você. Vê como é simples? Nós dois teremos nossos desejos realizados.

— Não pode ficar aqui! — Esperava sentir raiva, mas a voz soava apavorada, quase como se estivesse em pânico. — Não seria conveniente.

— Por que não? Vai sair por aí dizendo a todos que não é o pai do bebê que estou esperando? — Ela sorriu, certamente julgando-se vencedora naquela batalha. — Só vai conseguir despertar nas pessoas a desconfiança de que talvez seja o pai, afinal.

— Tenho todo o direito de defender-me.

— Contra o quê? Isto? — Ela bateu com uma das mãos sobre o ventre. — Lamento, mas está um pouco atrasado.

— Você não vai ficar — Mac decretou. Não permitiria que ela saísse vencedora da discussão. — Amanhã dirá a Jessie que mudou de idéia e precisa ir embora. Eu a levarei ao aeroporto ainda pela manhã e comprarei sua passagem, se for necessário. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, amanhã você deixará este rancho.

Abbie virou-se para olhar o lago como se só a beleza da paisagem tivesse importância.

— Não, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

— Quem disse que pode decidir?

Ela o encarou com o fogo da determinação nos olhos.

— Oh, mas eu posso. Há cinco meses tenho vagado pelo mundo como uma sonâmbula, fingindo que nada disso está acontecendo, adiando decisões, acreditando que, se um dia o encontrasse, você me ajudaria a decidir o que é melhor para o nosso filho. Mas agora sei que sou a parte responsável aqui. E tomarei todas as decisões sem esperar por seus conselhos, sem ouvir sua opinião, sem me importar com o que você pensa. Resumindo, o que você quer não me interessa!

— Minha família jamais permitirá que reclame uma parte do Desert Rose para seu filho.

— Sua família jamais saberá que meu filho tem direito ao rancho, a menos que você conte a verdade.

— Quer que eu acredite que ainda não disse a eles?

— Não disse a ninguém. Exceto a você. E se pudesse voltar no tempo, nem você saberia quem é o pai da criança que estou esperando.

O que ela esperava ganhar com essa tática? Tempo? Oportunidades? Apoio?

— Quer dizer que pretende manter-me refém em minha propriedade, enquanto espera pelo momento ideal para fazer seu anúncio contundente?

— Pretendo ficar tão longe de você quanto seja permitido pelas fronteiras deste rancho e por sua teimosia. E mesmo que tenhamos de tropeçar um no outro eventualmente, não me sentirei forçada a partir só porque minha presença o incomoda.

— Está cometendo um engano, Abigail Jones.

Ela o encarou por um instante. Depois virou-se e caminhou até a ponta do píer, usando as duas mãos para erguer os cabelos que cobriam sua nuca.

— Tem razão, cometi o engano de não trazer um maio.

Então ela acreditava que podia anunciar a intenção de transformar sua vida em um inferno e depois mudar de assunto. Pois bem, que provasse um pouco do próprio veneno!

— Que pena... — murmurou, desabotoando a camisa e sorrindo. — Um mergulho seria excelente para clarear suas idéias e ajudá-la a pensar melhor. Talvez servisse até para aliviar a azia. Por outro lado, a água fria pode piorar condições de má digestão e outros problemas gástricos.

— Se fosse um cavalheiro, iria embora e me deixaria nadar em paz, mesmo sem um maio.

— Acha que eu a deixaria aqui sozinha? Oh, não! Isso sim, seria uma total falta de cavalheirismo.

— Quer dizer que posso nadar sem o maio, desde que não esteja sozinha?

— É isso. — Ele despiu a camisa e deixou-a sobre a balaustrada. Depois abriu o cinto e começou a descer o zíper da calça. — Resta saber se vai ficar e nadar comigo, ou se sairá correndo como uma mocinha assustada e covarde.

Abbie virou-se no instante em que ele abria a calça. Os olhos desceram pelo peito bronzeado até a linha da cintura, voltando ao ponto de partida com a rapidez provocada pela culpa.

— Está me desafiando? Acha mesmo que vou tirar a roupa aqui, diante de todas as janelas da casa?

— Estamos em um rancho produtivo. As pessoas acordam cedo, e a esta hora todos já foram dormir. Além do mais, é necessário usar um par de binóculos para enxergar esta parte do lago das janelas da casa, e isto à luz do dia. A noite... Seria impossível. — Tão impossível quanto deixar de notar a pele macia da parte interna dos braços ou esquecer o sabor registrado por seus lábios. Sabia que a lembrança era tão traiçoeira quanto à aparência inocente daquela mulher, tão tentadora quanto a idéia de tê-la nadando nua a seu lado. Queria tocá-la, beijá-la, submetê-la a sua vontade. Queria que Abbie fosse quem ele havia acreditado antes de reencontrá-la, e isso era impossível. Apoiado contra a balaustrada, ergueu um pé para descalçar a bota e repetiu a operação com o outro pé. — E então, pequena mentirosa, tem coragem de dar um mergulho noturno comigo... nua?

— Sou corajosa, sim, mas não sou estúpida. Você tentaria me afogar.

— Ah, está com medo. — Mac enganchou os polegares na cintura da calça jeans e conteve o riso ao vê-la virar-se apressada. — Eu nunca recorreria à violência. Como deve saber, não tenho nada a ganhar com isso. — Mais algumas provocações, e ela faria as malas antes do amanhecer. — Como pode perceber, Abbie, não há nenhum motivo para continuar aqui, exposta ao calor e à umidade, acusando-me de privá-la do conforto de um bom mergulho. Já sei que não é uma mulher modesta.

Mais uma vez, ela se virou para encará-lo com os olhos iluminados pela raiva. E devia estar mesmo furiosa, porque nem piscou diante de sua completa nudez.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

— Sei que não vai permitir que eu veja seu corpo com as formas alteradas pela gravidez. Não quer correr o risco de deixar-me vê-la carregando o filho de outro homem. Seria prejudicial aos seus planos.

— Você é o único homem com quem dormi nos últimos... doze meses. Sendo assim, é o pai do bebê que estou esperando.

Mac considerou a afirmação por um instante, calculando, ponderando, refletindo, mas não conseguia acreditar nela. Era impossível.

— Bem, então vai ter de encontrar outra desculpa para ficar fora da água, covarde. — Ele se aproximou da beirada do píer exibindo sua nudez como uma arma. — Oh, e nem pense em usar um daqueles truques tolos dos adolescentes, como esconder minhas roupas ou ir embora levando minha calça. Seria pior para você se eu tivesse de voltar usando apenas o traje que Deus me deu quando nasci. — Sentindo-se satisfeito com o desfecho da discussão, ele mergulhou.

Mac ainda nem havia desaparecido completamente sob a superfície, e Abbie já levava as mãos à barra da camiseta. Mostraria a ele que não tinha medo de suas ameaças estúpidas. Não se importaria se ele a visse nua e arredondada pela gravidez. Afinal, a culpa de sua atual forma física era dele. Filho de outro homem... Seria capaz de afogá-lo por esse comentário! E por ser tão canalha. Como pudera ser estúpida a ponto de tê-lo idealizado durante cinco meses, transformando-o em uma espécie de herói do cinema, sem suspeitar que ele a rejeitaria e ao bebê? Jamais pensara que ele poderia duvidar de sua palavra, que a acusaria de mentir e tentá-lo prender em um casamento indesejado.

Mas... mergulhar nua a fim de comprovar sua tese seria o mesmo que descer ao nível de Mac. Tornaria a situação ainda pior. Mas também não podia ir embora sem reagir. Recuar seria como admitir a culpa por erros que não cometera.

Mas, se não pularia na água nua, e se não iria embora sem responder ao desafio, o que poderia fazer? Nadar vestida? Usava uma camiseta branca que ficaria completamente transparente depois de molhada. Se soubesse que encontraria alguém àquela hora da noite, teria escolhido um traje mais apropriado, embora menos confortável. Por outro lado, se soubesse que Mac andava pelo rancho como um fantasma perdido na noite, nem teria saído de seu quarto.

Abbie olhou para as roupas que ele deixara penduradas sobre a balaustrada. Um par de botas, meias, o cinto, a calça jeans, uma camisa... de brim. O primeiro sorriso da noite teve um sabor especial. Não executaria o plano de vingança que gostaria de criar, nem o aborreceria como um dia esperava ser capaz de fazer, mas era sua única opção, e por isso teria de contentar-se com ela. Em poucos minutos Abbie trocou a camiseta pela camisa de brim. Enquanto enrolava as mangas e ajeitava o colarinho, o cheiro de Mac invadiu seus sentidos e despertou uma enxurrada de lembranças que estariam melhor enterradas em algum recanto escuro da mente. Mas só por um segundo... um lampejo... Lembrou-se de como ele havia sido naquela noite, de como havia sido feliz em seus braços, e lamentou que as coisas não fossem diferentes. Superando o desânimo, ela ergueu as duas mãos e mergulhou na água fria, esperando poder lavar as lembranças como lavava o corpo.

A mulher nadava como um golfinho, e isso o intrigava mais do que a camisa encharcada. Quando ouvira o ruído da água agitada pelo mergulho, admirara a coragem de Abbie e a maneira inteligente como respondera ao desafio, em vez de recuar. Mas quando ela o alcançara com braçadas vigorosas e um estilo invejável, sentira-se incomodado.

Estava ainda mais aborrecido por constatar que Abbie não só nadava melhor do que ele, mas apreciava o exercício noturno com prazer evidente. Ela flutuava nadava de frente e de costas, alternava estilos e velocidades, e quando finalmente saiu da água e voltou ao píer, ele foi forçado a admitir que só conseguira acompanhá-la por pura obstinação. O fato de Abbie ter usado sua camisa como traje de banho devia aborrecê-lo, não fosse pela visão fascinante do corpo delineado pelo tecido molhado. Ela se virou de costas, e antes que Mac pudesse vestir a calça, Abbie tirou a camisa, torceu a peça encharcada e usou-a como toalha, e depois vestiu a camiseta seca que deixara pendurada sobre a grade. O traje aderia aos seios úmidos e modelava o quadril largo com uma sutileza que ameaçava deixá-lo sem fôlego.

— Aqui está sua camisa — ela anunciou satisfeita ao devolver a roupa molhada. — Obrigada.

— Por nada. É sempre um prazer emprestar minhas roupas a uma donzela em perigo. — Queria ser sarcástico, mas as palavras soavam delicadas, quase doces. — Não quer usar minhas botas? Os pedregulhos da alameda até a casa do rancho podem ferir seus pés.

Ela parou de torcer os cabelos molhados e estudou-o, tentando identificar a armadilha sob a oferta gentil.

— Não, obrigada.

— Você nada muito bem.

— Meus irmãos competiam em todas as provas da liga escolar, e eu passei boa parte da minha infância assistindo a campeonatos e participando das reuniões de equipe. Infelizmente, minha família não aprovava a participação de uma garota nas competições.

— E você se deixou deter por esse pequeno detalhe?

— Não é incrível? — ela riu.

— Certamente. Deve ter desenvolvido o espírito de independência depois disso.

— Depende da situação.

Abbie estava sorrindo, e de repente ele sentiu novamente a velha conexão estabelecida entre eles há cinco meses. Era como se o passado retornasse para envolvê-lo como uma nuvem inebriante e misteriosa, como uma ilusão criada pelos encantamentos de uma feiticeira. Talvez fosse hora de mudar de tática. Se a atraísse com açúcar em vez de vinagre, como dizia o velho ditado, teria chance de dar a ela a corda necessária para que se enforcasse. Não importava se era tolo o bastante para sentir o impacto de sua voz rouca, para sentir arrepios provocados pelo perfume que o vento transportava até ele. Não tinha a menor intenção de referir-se àquele encontro, mas de repente as palavras ultrapassavam a barreira da razão e eram pronunciadas como se tivessem vida própria.

— Por que partiu sem ao menos despedir-se?

O olhar assustado teve o poder de feri-lo como um golpe físico.

— Eu... tinha de ir a um determinado lugar, e achei melhor simplesmente partir.

Mac terminou de calçar as botas. Sabia que era tolice insistir no assunto, mas queria que ela tivesse consciência do que poderiam ter vivido.

— Não tem idéia de quantas vezes lamentei não tê-la encontrado a meu lado na cama naquela manhã,

A confissão pairou entre eles por alguns segundos, uma mistura de pesar e amargura.

— Escapou por pouco, não?

Era evidente que o pesar era um sentimento unilateral. Abbie virou-se e começou a caminhar pelo píer. Mac a seguiu notando o movimento cadenciado do quadril, o brilho da lua nos cabelos cor de mel. Era estúpido, insano, mas queria aquela mulher. Ela o contrariava, desafiava e tentava, transformando-o no mentiroso, e isso era algo que odiava. Quando as pranchas de madeira deram lugar ao terreno acidentado que levava à casa, ele a alcançou e tomou-a nos braços.

— Que diabo pensa estar fazendo? — Abbie protestou com violência.

— O solo é acidentado. Está descalça. — Como se a explicação fosse suficiente! Queria tocá-la, e essa era a razão principal para todos os seus atos. Queria saber se o desejo que ela acendia em seu corpo era suscetível à lógica, se ela também o sentia. Aparentemente, a resposta para as duas questões era a mesma: não. Abbie mantinha os braços cruzados sobre os seios e olhos fixos no caminho, e tudo que queria era sentir aqueles braços em torno de seu pescoço. Queria beijá-la e acariciá-la até saciar sua fome. No momento em que a colocou no chão, já no hall de entrada da casa, Mac esperou pela bofetada. Esperava por qualquer coisa, menos pela reação de Abbie. Devagar, ela se ergueu nas pontas dos pés, segurou seu rosto e puxou-o de encontro aos lábios para beijá-lo na boca.

Um raio não teria sido mais eficiente. Um incêndio instantâneo invadiu suas veias, e não ficaria surpreso se notasse nuvens de vapor escapando de seu corpo. Sentia os joelhos fracos e sabia que não devia responder. Aquilo era um truque, mais uma mentira! Mas, mesmo assim, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com todo o desejo que o fazia arder, como se ela fosse o antídoto e o veneno. Quando a soltou, estava ofegante, confuso e zangado.

— Devia tomar mais cuidado, Príncipe — Abbie murmurou com voz rouca. — Mais uma atitude como esta, e pode acabar em uma posição muito vulnerável. — Sorrindo, ela se virou e subiu a escada com passos rápidos, desaparecendo pouco depois no corredor escuro do segundo andar.

Mac sabia que a noite seria difícil e longa.

CAPÍTULO IV

Jéssica não havia exagerado ao comentar o estado de seu escritório ou o volume de trabalho. Abbie mal teve tempo de engolir o café-da-manhã e já foi levada para trás de uma mesa. Jess dedicou pouco mais de quinze minutos às explicações sobre o processo de registro, sobre como funcionava a agenda onde eram marcados os horários de alimentação e exercícios, as taxas de hospedagem e aluguel de fêmeas e machos para cruzamentos, os salários, os impostos e as contas a pagar e receber, e um milhão de detalhes que compunham a rotina administrativa do Desert Rose. Ao ver a expressão apavorada de Abbie, ela riu e garantiu que tudo se tornaria mais claro quando pusesse as mãos na massa. Além do mais, estaria sempre por perto para esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas. Na hora do almoço, Abbie havia desistido de calcular quantas pastas e envelopes organizara e arquivara, mas tinha de admitir que Jess dissera a verdade. O trabalho não era tão complicado quanto parecia.

— Tomei uma decisão — Jess anunciou enquanto comiam sanduíches no escritório. A idéia havia sido de Abbie, não só porque ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, mas porque preferia evitar encontros desnecessários com Mac.

— O quê? Vai me demitir?

— E claro que não! Vou mantê-la aqui para sempre, nem que tenha de acorrentá-la ao pé da mesa.

— Há trabalho aqui dentro para manter-me ocupada até o último de meus dias — Abbie concordou rindo.

— E o meu! Sendo assim, esqueça os planos que fez para a próxima metade do século, porque não vou deixar você sair daqui.

— Não tenho planos, Jess. Esse é o problema. Quero dizer, meu único compromisso é dar à luz este bebê dentro de alguns meses. Pode acreditar que passei os últimos cinco tentando me acostumar com a idéia de ser mãe?

— Não é uma idéia fácil de se aceitar. Estou feliz por ter vindo para cá, porque assim pode me ajudar enquanto pensa no que quer fazer.

— Quero voltar no tempo e agir de maneira mais responsável. — Abbie suspirou e compreendeu que não estava dizendo a verdade. Não lamentava a vida que crescia dentro dela. — Não. Acho que gostaria apenas de ter escolhido melhor o homem com quem fui irresponsável. Oh, sim, e gostaria de ter lidado melhor com as conseqüências.

— Imagino que ele não tenha ficado feliz com a notícia.

— Ele não sabia. Conversamos recentemente, e ele não ficou nada satisfeito com a idéia de ser pai.

— Só contou a ele recentemente?

— As circunstâncias são incomuns.

— Ele é casado?

— Não. Ele é apenas um canalha.

— Eu nem sabia que estava envolvida com alguém. Tinha planos para apresentá-la a um de meus primos na festa de formatura, mas o destino seguiu por outros caminhos.

Abbie continuou mastigando o sanduíche lentamente, temendo engasgar.

— A qual deles queria apresentar-me? Jess encolheu os ombros.

— Na época, teria ficado feliz com uma paixão fulminante de qualquer um deles por você. Mas minha primeira escolha era Mac. Engraçado, não? Agora que se conheceram, parece que houve uma antipatia imediata entre vocês.

Jéssica estava enganada. Ela e Mac haviam se dado muito bem quando se conheceram, e por isso estava naquela situação.

— Bem — Jessie continuou —, se não posso aproximá-la de Mac, meu único primo disponível, resta apenas a alternativa financeira. Vou ter de pagar um salário generoso para que nunca mais queira ir embora daqui. Ou isso, ou promovo um romance entre você e Stanley, o treinador que vem ao rancho três vezes por semana para cuidar de alguns animais. Ele tem idade para ser seu pai, mas acho que vai gostar dele.

— Era só o que faltava! Mais uma figura paterna. Como se eu já não tivesse um pai e quatro irmãos mais velhos para cuidar da minha vida.

— Estava apenas brincando. Stanley é um homem encantador, mas prefiro reservá-lo como minha reserva de segurança, caso nunca encontre o sapo ideal para transformar em príncipe.

— Existem príncipes demais no Desert Rose. Eles não têm amigos?

Jéssica riu.

— E eu aqui imaginando que se ofereceria para apresentar-me um de seus irmãos!

Abbie nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Amava os irmãos, mas sabia que todos eram dominadores, superprotetores e machistas.

— Posso arranjar para que conheça os quatro e escolha um deles, mas não venha depois acusar-me de tê-la enganado. Garanto que será mais feliz se continuarmos sendo apenas amigas, em vez de cunhadas.

— Puxa! Esqueça que eu sugeri, está bem? As duas deram boas risadas.

— Jess, prometo que um dia vou retribuir tudo que está fazendo por mim. Não sei o que teria feito sem sua generosidade, sem esse emprego temporário e...

— Esqueça. É você quem está me prestando um grande favor. Ontem, quando chegou aqui, tive medo de que fosse embora.

— Foi um dia difícil, e ainda me pergunto se não devia ter ido para casa e enfrentado a realidade.

— Tomou a decisão mais acertada vindo para cá, Abbie. E não estou dizendo isso só porque preciso de sua ajuda. Vai ter de pensar e descobrir o que prefere fazer, e isso leva tempo. Já esperou até agora para encarar sua família. Mais algumas semanas não farão diferença. E não deve agir como se devesse explicações ao mundo. Você é uma mulher grávida, não uma fugitiva da penitenciária!

— Não sabe o que está dizendo. Se eu fosse uma criminosa, meus irmãos estariam investindo toda a energia que têm para me livrarem da lei. Mas, com o bebê, eles terão mais uma vida para dirigir.

— Tem razão, sou independente demais para aproximar-me de um de seus irmãos. E acho que já é hora de enfrentá-los. Sempre ouvi dizer que a maternidade dá força e coragem a uma mulher.

— Talvez, mas ainda estou no estágio da covardia. Tremo sempre que penso no momento de dizer a verdade a meus irmãos, porque os conheço e sei que eles não pensarão em como será divertido ter um sobrinho. A primeira reação deles será planejar o assassinato do homem que ousou dormir com sua irmãzinha.

— Se quer saber minha opinião, esse canalha bem merece um castigo. Sim, é isso. Deixe seus irmãos darem um susto no sujeito. Ou não... Não. Pensando bem, não permita que eles o conheçam. Seus irmãos podem obrigá-la a casar com o pai da criança, e nada é pior para uma mulher do que um casamento sob a mira de uma espingarda.

Abbie não havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Não que alguém pudesse obrigá-la a se casar com Mac, o príncipe cafajeste. Nunca. Nem mesmo seus quatro irmãos com toda aquela força muscular e poder de persuasão.

— Que Ótimo! Mais um detalhe com que tenho de me preocupar.

Jessie riu.

— Eu estava brincando! Mesmo que os Jones aparecessem por aqui, como poderiam casá-la com um homem invisível? Relaxe, Abbie. Está segura no rancho. Ninguém vai incomodá-la enquanto estiver aqui.

Ah, não? Alguém naquele rancho já a incomodara. E ainda a incomodava. Ali, onde esperava sentir-se livre para pensar e tomar suas decisões com confiança, via-se tomada por emoções confusas e incertezas. Ali se deparara com um problema ainda maior do que aquele representado por sua família. Ali tinha de encarar Mac e a descoberta de que, depois do beijo da noite anterior, ainda se sentia atraída por ele.

Mac entrou na arena interna e apoiou um pé na parte inferior da cerca. Os braços repousavam sobre o topo da divisória de madeira. Olívia Smith estava sozinha no interior do círculo, trabalhando com uma égua de pêlo preto e reluzente e um potro castanho, seu filhote. Aos quatro meses de idade, o animal já demonstrava os inigualáveis atributos físicos e o temperamento orgulhoso de seu pai, Jabbar, o garanhão que dera início ao Desert Rose. Khalid era fruto de um feliz acidente. Provando ser surpreendentemente viril para um animal tão velho, Jabbar escapara do estábulo e acabara no mesmo pasto em que fora deixada Khalahari, a égua que Alex comprara pouco antes para participar de exposições. Havia sido um parto muito difícil, mas a Dra. Hannah Clark, atualmente esposa de Alex, conseguira salvar mãe e filho.

Khalid tinha a linhagem e o temperamento de um campeão, mas ainda se mostrava mais interessado nas guloseimas que Olivia levava nos bolsos, recompensas que oferecia sempre que o animal cumpria uma tarefa de maneira satisfatória.

Só precisava observar o trabalho de Olívia para ter certeza de que agira corretamente deixando-a treinar o último filhote de Jabbar. A princípio pensara em assumir a tarefa pessoalmente, e travara uma batalha contra o próprio ego durante algumas semanas antes do parto, mas no final decidira que Livy tinha mais energia e concentração. Não que houvesse deixado de confiar nas próprias habilidades. Pelo contrário. Sabia que ainda era o melhor treinador de cavalos árabes de todo o país. Seu sucesso era testemunhado pela interminável série de vitórias dos animais que treinava e pelo grande número de criadores esperando por uma vaga em sua agenda de treinamentos. Desde cedo reconhecera em si mesmo um talento natural para o trabalho com os animais, mas Olívia, ainda aos vinte e três anos de idade, revelava uma competência espantosa, um talento natural tão grande quanto o dele. Ela havia desenvolvido um vínculo quase místico com o pequeno Khalid, e podia ver que um dia, quando amadurecesse e aprimorasse a habilidade natural, Livy seria ainda melhor do que ele.

Por isso havia permitido que ela trabalhasse com Khalid. Precisava valorizá-la e mantê-la na folha de pagamento do Desert Rose, ou teria uma concorrência acirrada dentro de poucos anos.

— Aposto que ele estará em boa forma para a competição na semana que vem.

— Ele vai vencer! — Livy anunciou confiante. Mac não era um sonhador. Preferia temperar seus desejos com uma atitude mais prática e realista. Admirava o otimismo da jovem, mas não acreditava que a vida pudesse ser tão simples. Pensar em Abbie no píer, usando sua camisa molhada, era toda a evidência de que precisava.

— Estou indo a Austin para encontrar Dale — disse, referindo-se a um treinador interessado em cruzar uma de suas éguas com Jabbar. — Devo voltar tarde. Pode exercitar aquele garanhão castanho no final da tarde?

— É claro que sim. Pensei que houvesse estado com Dale ontem.

E estivera, antes de ir ao aeroporto encontrar Abbie, mas ninguém precisava saber que não voltaria a falar com o treinador nos próximos dias. De vez em quando, um homem precisava afastar-se de tudo e conquistar algum espaço para pensar. Desde que Abbie chegara, havia pensado muito em uma série de coisas, e investira uma enorme quantidade de energia e esforço para manter-se longe dela. A estratégia dava melhores frutos naquele dia, ao contrário da noite anterior. Ainda podia sentir os lábios queimando com a lembrança daquele beijo, e o corpo reagia intensamente cada vez que pensava nela em sua camisa ensopada. Melhor banir a recordação para o fundo da mente, onde era seu lugar, junto com todas as fantasias que criara nos últimos cinco meses.

— Sabe como Dale é persistente. Ele não vai me deixar em paz enquanto não tiver um filhote de Jabbar, apesar de eu já ter explicado que Khalid foi um acidente.

— Diga não e encerre o assunto de uma vez. Você nunca teve problemas para expor sua opinião antes.

— E verdade.

A voz suave e doce de Rose ecoou na entrada da arena. Mac virou-se e notou que ela o observava com uma expressão sombria, a mesma que revelava freqüentemente desde que chegara ao rancho meses antes. Era como se não pudesse escolher entre a felicidade de finalmente estar com os filhos e o sofrimento de ter vivido tantos anos longe deles. Para Mac, a situação era clara. Depois de ter passado quase toda a vida acreditando ser órfão, era sempre uma imensa alegria vê-la caminhando pelo Desert Rose. Sua mãe estava viva, e nada mais importava.

Sorrindo, estendeu a mão em um convite silencioso.

— Khalid é muito parecido com o pai — Rose comentou. — Ele me faz lembrar Jabbar quando tinha essa idade, como você me faz lembrar seu pai. É orgulhoso, forte, determinado... Parece estar sempre certo de suas escolhas, das atitudes que toma. Ibrahim soube escolher seu nome. Makin significa forte, firme, e combina com você.

Sabia que a força e a determinação marcantes em sua personalidade não eram heranças apenas do pai. Rose também havia demonstrado ser forte e determinada antes mesmo de Mac ter idade suficiente para compreender o significado de tais palavras. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes ouvira a mesma história; sua mãe, Rose, contara apenas com a ajuda da cunhada, Layla, para tirar os filhos e Jabbar de Sorajhee. Conhecia de cor os eventos que levaram à inquietação e à revolução que precipitara a saída dos membros da família do país onde ele, Alex e Cade haviam nascido, mas não se lembrava de nenhum deles. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança do pai, o Rei Ibrahim. Era um texano de coração e alma, e tia Vi e tio Randy haviam sido os únicos pais que conhecera. O rancho era o único lugar que poderia chamar de lar. Talvez, no futuro, visitasse Sorajhee e Balahar ocasionalmente, como Cade e Serena pretendiam fazer, mas sabia que o Oriente nunca ocuparia mais do que um pequeno recanto de sua vida, e essas jornadas àquela terra de sol e areia seriam apenas uma peregrinação, uma obrigação moral com a memória do rei que havia sido seu pai.

— Está ainda mais linda hoje — disse com sinceridade. Nunca se cansava de apreciar a beleza delicada da mãe. Os traços endurecidos pela tragédia e pelo sofrimento pareciam mais suaves depois de alguns meses no rancho. Era como se ela desabrochasse ao sol depois de um longo inverno. — O calor seco do Texas parece combinar com você.

— Adoro o calor. Senti falta das altas temperaturas durante os anos que passei na França. Lá era sempre tão frio...

— Um sanatório não é o que costumamos chamar de lar aconchegante.

— Oh, mas não era tão terrível quanto está imaginando — ela riu. — Além do mais, o sanatório faz parte do passado. Acabou. Agora estou novamente com você, Alex e Cade. A família é mais importante que tudo.

Mac pensou nas cartas que ela recebia ultimamente, todas com o selo real do Rei Zakariyya Al Farid de Balahar. Talvez a correspondência tivesse alguma relação com o rubor de contentamento em seu rosto. Cade e Serena acreditavam que as cartas trocadas por Rose e o pai de Serena eram mais que simples comentários entusiasmados e votos de felicidade pelo jovem casal. Mac reagira com um certo ceticismo quando Cade sugerira a idéia, mas estava começando a pensar que podia haver algo de verdadeiro nela, afinal.

— A correspondência já chegou? — perguntou.

O rubor tornou-se mais intenso, comprovando suas suspeitas. Rose encarou-o com firmeza.

— Sim, a correspondência já foi entregue. Por que não vai ao escritório e verifica se o que está esperando chegou?

— Não estou esperando nada — Mac respondeu tenso. — E não tenho nada para fazer no escritório.

— Hmm... — Rose olhou para Khalid e Livy como se não houvesse notado a reação do filho. — Notou como a amiga de Jessie é encantadora?

— Ela está grávida.

— Ah, e você tem medo dessa condição. Entendo. Muitos homens temem esse período tão misterioso. Por isso a evita?

Mac piscou e encarou-a.

— Não tenho medo de nada. O estado daquela mulher não tem nada a ver comigo, e ela chegou aqui há menos de vinte e quatro horas. Como alguém pode pensar que a estou evitando?

— Foi só um comentário, Makin. Conversei pouco com Abbie, mas ela parece ser uma jovem adorável com quem talvez tenha interesses em comum. Não queria aborrecê-lo.

— Não estou aborrecido — mentiu, tentando negar o óbvio. Abbie já estava começando a arruinar sua vida, estabelecendo laços de amizade com sua mãe. Que golpe baixo! — Não sei de onde tirou a idéia de que posso ter algo em comum com ela.

— Jéssica sempre acreditou que você e Abbie poderiam se dar bem, mas agora ela pensa que você disse alguma coisa para ofender Abbie.

Ótimo. Abbie conseguira conquistar uma aliada importante, e Jéssica já estava divulgando a idéia de que Mac a ofendera de alguma forma. Só uma natureza diabólica poderia indispor um homem com sua mãe e uma prima tão querida em tão pouco tempo. Tia Vi devia ter sido incluída na discussão. Ela e Rose estavam sempre juntas, recuperando o tempo perdido e fortalecendo a amizade. Mas, se sua ausência na mesa do jantar, do café e do almoço já estava sendo comentada e atribuída à presença de Abbie, só tornaria a possibilidade ainda mais plausível tentando negá-la.

— Não me lembro de tudo que disse, mas sei que não a ofendi com gestos ou palavras. Isto é, a menos que ela esteja sensível demais por conta de sua condição.

Rose encarou-o em silêncio por alguns instantes. Depois olhou para a arena.

— Ele também é teimoso como o pai — disse. Mac levantou-se.

— Tenho um compromisso em Austin. Preciso ir andando, ou alguém pode pensar que estou evitando minhas responsabilidades.

Ela sorriu do comentário sarcástico e irritado.

— Cuidado na estrada, meu filho.

— Eu sou sempre cuidadoso — Mac respondeu, fingindo não ter nenhuma grande preocupação enquanto se afastava com passos comedidos.

Rose permaneceu na arena depois de Livy ter levado Khalid e Khalahari de volta ao estábulo. Sentir o cheiro dos animais era como voltar no tempo e pisar novamente em Sorajhee, onde conhecera a mais intensa felicidade. Sabia que era uma mulher de sorte por ter amado Ibrahim, mesmo que seu assassinato houvesse interrompido prematuramente a realização de tantos sonhos. Mas tinha os filhos dele, Alim, Kadar e Makin, e depois de ler a correspondência entregue naquele dia, podia ter também a esperança de rever o quarto filho, o bebê que fora roubado minutos depois de nascer, o último filho de Ibrahim. Sharif, O filho adotivo do aliado de seu marido. Havia sido uma surpresa ver aquele rosto nas fotos do casamento de Cade e Serena em Balahar. A princípio temera estar sofrendo uma alucinação, um quadro comum durante o período que passara no sanatório. Mas, aos poucos, na medida em que ouvira Serena falar sobre o pai, o Rei Zak de Balahar, e sobre seu irmão, o príncipe herdeiro, começara a compreender que o filho que havia dado à luz naqueles primeiros e sombrios meses de confinamento podia estar vivo. Já havia enviado uma carta ao rei revelando sua crença sobre Sharif ser seu filho. Esse era um segredo precioso que mantinha trancado no coração. Haveria tempo para compartilhar sua alegria com os outros filhos quando a verdade fosse descoberta e confirmada. Esperaria pela resposta de Zak antes de alimentar outras esperanças além das dela.

— Olá — Livy cumprimentou-a ao voltar sem os animais. — Já terminei meu trabalho por aqui, mas Stanley Fox está treinando dois potros na arena externa, caso queira ir até lá.

Rose sorriu. Gostava da jovem de cabelos castanhos e selvagens. Os olhos cor de violeta davam ao rosto juvenil um brilho quase sobrenatural,

— Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar aqui. Você tem um talento extraordinário.

— Com os cavalos? Oh, obrigada! Mac sempre diz que serei uma boa treinadora.

— Meu irmão me contou que Makin sempre teve um vínculo mágico com os cavalos. Desde menino. Ele reconhece esse mesmo dom em você, ou não teria permitido que treinasse o último filhote de Jabbar.

— Ouvi histórias sobre como tirou seus filhos e Jabbar do país onde eles nasceram. Deve ter sido assustador, mesmo para uma rainha.

— Isso tudo aconteceu há muito tempo, e várias coisas ocorreram desde então. Honestamente, não me lembro de ter sentido medo, embora tenha certeza de que fiquei apavorada.

— É como se estivesse conversando com um personagem de conto de fadas. Casou-se com um príncipe estrangeiro, tornou-se rainha quando ele foi coroado rei, e depois teve de fugir quando ele foi assassinado. Sempre fiquei fascinada com aqueles contos das Mil e Uma Noites. Príncipes que saem dos desertos em noites estreladas e raptam suas amadas, tramas políticas, mulheres misteriosas... Acho que li todos esses romances quando estava no orfanato. Sei que deve ser doloroso lembrar tudo que passou, e não devia estar mencionando tais fatos, mas...

— Eu entendo. Está curiosa, e é natural. — Podia entender as fantasias de uma jovem órfã trancafiada entre os muros de sua solidão. — Também sonhava com príncipes árabes quando era menina, e foi maravilhoso poder realizar tal sonho. E claro que ele não surgiu do deserto montando um cavalo branco, mas... Não posso me queixar.

— Ele dirigia um carro! — Livy adivinhou com entusiasmo.

— Não. O cavalo era preto, como Jabbar. Na verdade, meu príncipe montava o pai de Jabbar. O animal era lindo, mas eu só tinha olhos para o homem que o conduzia. A princesa apaixonou-se pelo príncipe. Amei-o tanto, que não teria me importado se ele fosse um comerciante, um beduíno ou um mendigo. Amei Ibrahim pela pessoa que era, não por seus títulos. Mantenha isso em mente quando estiver imaginando seu final feliz.

— Oh, mas eu não penso mais nisso. — O rubor que tingiu seu rosto era a prova de que estava mentindo. Rose sabia que havia uma princesa escondida em cada mulher, e talvez cada homem pudesse transformar-se em um príncipe, desde que tocado pelo verdadeiro amor. — Só estava imaginando como vive uma rainha de verdade.

— Até os dois últimos meses em Sorajhee, aquele foi o período mais feliz de minha vida. Mas agora... Bem, agora sou feliz por estar aqui no Desert Rose com minha família.

— É como se sempre houvesse estado aqui. E creio que esteve, ao menos em espírito. Até o rancho tem seu nome!

— Você é muito gentil, Olívia. Se tivesse uma filha, gostaria de que ela fosse como você.

Livy não respondeu, mas, quando saiu da arena, Rose ouviu a voz melodiosa e doce cantarolando um trecho de "Um Dia Meu Príncipe Vai Chegar".

Abbie entrou no estábulo e caminhou lentamente por entre as baias, observando seus habitantes e apreciando suas peculiaridades. Estava começando a perceber que os cavalos eram tão únicos quanto os seres humanos. Estava no rancho há dois dias, e já havia aprendido muito sobre a criação e o treinamento da raça árabe, sobre a administração de uma propriedade rural e as exposições que eram o ponto alto do negócio. Durante esse tempo havia se esforçado para ficar fora do caminho de Mac, e até então colhia bons frutos, possivelmente por ele ter desaparecido desde aquele interlúdio no lago.

Tudo bem. Quanto menos o visse, melhor. Infelizmente, Jessie insistia em tirar conclusões baseadas em poucas ou nenhuma evidência e estava sempre dizendo coisas para indicar que considerava o comportamento do primo muito estranho e de alguma forma ligado a sua presença. Devia ter mantido a boca fechada, em vez de responder às perguntas da amiga. Mas as questões eram sempre tão sutis e inocentes, que quando se dava conta estava dizendo que o bebê teria olhos escuros, cabelos negros e pele morena. Como não possuía nenhuma dessas características, o que fazia era descrever a aparência do pai da criança. Em outra ocasião Jessie perguntara sobre a data prevista para o parto. Um rápido cálculo mental, e ela chegara ao final do mês de dezembro, à festa de formatura. Apavorada, Jessie confessara ter conhecido o homem misterioso naquela noite; não sabia seu nome e não esperava vê-lo nunca mais.

A verdade era como um círculo que se tornava menor em torno dela, e em pouco tempo Jessie mencionava um comentário de Abbie sobre ela ter revelado a gravidez recentemente ao pai da criança. Daí havia sido um pulo para a questão crucial. Quando e como ela encontrara o homem misterioso? E como ele havia reagido à notícia? Abbie não exigiria nem mesmo o pagamento da pensão alimentícia? Afinal, o bebê era responsabilidade de ambos!

Abbie explicou que o sujeito nem acreditava ser pai da criança, e Jessie desistira do interrogatório. Depois disso ela se mostrara preocupada, mas Abbie sabia que não havia dito nada que pudesse levar ao nome de Mac. De qualquer maneira, teria de ser mais cuidadosa. Mais reservada. Uma pergunta inocente podia levar a confissões chocantes e inoportunas.

Olhando para o relógio, Abbie respirou fundo e tirou o celular do bolso para discar o número de casa. Sabia que o estábulo não era o melhor lugar para fazer aquela ligação, mas a recepção em seu quarto era péssima, e não queria que os irmãos decidissem que precisava de um novo aparelho com mais recursos. Para isso eles teriam de ir entregar o telefone pessoalmente a fim de explicar como deveria usar o aparato estúpido.

— Olá — disse com falso entusiasmo ao ouvir a voz de Brad. — Estou ligando, conforme exigiram, e com alguns minutos de antecedência.

Brad riu como se a possibilidade de Abbie não telefonar na hora combinada não o preocupasse.

— Como vai indo minha princesinha? Já se cansou de ser conselheira de acampamento?

— É claro que não! Nunca tive um verão tão divertido. As crianças são ótimas, o acampamento é maravilhoso... Não podia estar melhor.

— Espere mais alguns dias. Uma semana, e garanto que vai mudar de idéia. Oh, e mamãe não está muito feliz com o que fez, mocinha. Podia ter encontrado dois minutos para passar em casa entre a Academia da Srta. Amélia e o tal acampamento nas Montanhas Pocono.

— É você quem não está feliz. Mamãe e eu conversamos, e ela entendeu que eu ficaria exausta com tantas viagens. Precisava de dois dias para descansar e recarregar as baterias.

— Bem, esperamos que volte logo. Esqueça essa tolice de passar todo o verão longe de sua família. Caso contrário, teremos de ir até aí para a reunião de pais.

Pânico!

Abbie forçou uma gargalhada.

— Não seja ridículo! Se é justamente naquele dia que os conselheiros trabalham mais! Eu nem poderia recebê-los.

— Tudo bem, escolha outro final de semana, então. Melhor ainda, ajude a família a economizar o dinheiro das passagens aéreas e consiga três dias de folga para vir até aqui.

— Boa idéia — ela mentiu. — Quem mais está aí? Jaz? Ty? Mamãe e papai?

— Estamos todos reunidos. Queríamos ouvir sua voz e saber o que tem feito. Com quem quer falar agora? Quinn?

Abbie sentou-se em um fardo de feno e preparou-se para falar com todos os membros da família. Enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na porta, caso alguém se aproximasse o bastante para ouvi-la, ela ia recitando uma cantilena interminável de mentiras, mentiras e mais mentiras.

Jéssica observava os primos discutindo sobre a última ocasião em que haviam tirado a sorte com as palhas. Era assim que eles resolviam quase todas as pendências e diferenças de opinião; com palhas de tamanhos diferentes. Na última vez, Cade e Serena acabaram casados.

Mac reclamava de ser enganado pelo irmão. Jessie nunca vira Cade tão feliz ou Mac tão taciturno. Era como se naquele momento os gêmeos vivessem em planetas diferentes. Mac provocava Serena, dizendo que ela havia sido a maior prejudicada. Se Cade não houvesse roubado, ela não teria se casado com o pior dos dois irmãos.

Bobagem. Serena e Cade estavam apaixonados, e Mac estava contente por ser o último xeque solteiro do Desert Rose.

Ou não?

Tinha a sensação de que ele e Abbie já se haviam encontrado antes de Mac ter ido buscá-la no aeroporto. Na noite de formatura, talvez? Mac era o homem misterioso? O pai do bebê de Abbie? Sabia que era impossível, absurdo, mas a idéia persistia. Por que os dois não suportavam conviver por muito tempo no mesmo aposento? Por que não se encaravam? Por que mal se falavam desde que ela chegara ao rancho? Por que Mac passara meses perguntando sobre suas amigas de faculdade, e de repente parecia ter perdido o interesse pelo assunto?

Não. Estava sonhando, tentando construir uma teoria fantasiosa baseada em hipóteses absurdas. Mesmo assim, a intuição insistia em abraçar a idéia. Havia algo de errado em como Abbie se mantinha em um lado da sala, conversando com Hannah, enquanto Mac ficava no outro tentando aparentar uma alegria que estava longe de sentir.

Era como se ele quisesse provar sua indiferença a Abigail Jones e convencer Jessie de que mal podia raciocinar, tal a intensidade com que ela o afetava. Seria hilário se não fosse tão sério. Abbie estava grávida, e aquele filho podia ser de Mac.

Abbie riu de alguma coisa que Hannah estava dizendo. Os ombros de Mac ficaram tensos, como se o som o atingisse de maneira física e dolorosa. Sua teoria tinha algumas falhas, certamente, mas ainda não tinha motivos concretos para abandoná-la. De fato, quanto mais pensava nela, mais ela parecia plausível. Mac e Abbie se conheceram por acaso na festa de formatura. Passaram a noite juntos e, por alguma razão, seguiram caminhos distintos na manhã seguinte. Mac era o pai do bebê que Abbie estava esperando. Por isso os dois se comportavam de maneira tão estranha.

Mas não tinha certeza de nada, e por isso não podia desmascará-los. Sabia que seria inútil interrogá-los, pois nenhum dos dois diria a verdade. Sendo assim, tinha apenas uma alternativa. Faria com que os dois ficassem juntos pelo maior tempo possível nos próximos dias, Talvez pudesse provocar um espetáculo pirotécnico! A partir da manhã seguinte, evitar a companhia do outro passaria a ser motivo de grande frustração para seu primo e sua amiga. Jessie sorriu. A brincadeira prometia ser divertida.

CAPÍTULO V

Era surpreendente. Há uma semana não sabia distinguir a cabeça da cauda de um cavalo, e hoje estava a caminho de uma exposição. E como expositora! Bem, na verdade, Abbie era apenas mais uma ajudante, alguém para ir buscar café ou sanduíches para a equipe do Desert Rose, dar telefonemas, costurar roupas e atender a outras necessidades imediatas e práticas. Jéssica teria ido em seu lugar, como era de costume, mas se Nick Grayson, filho do sócio de seu pai e ruína de sua existência, não houvesse exigido imediatamente um relatório detalhado que só ela poderia produzir. Mesmo admitindo que não seria justo, Jess havia pedido que Abbie a substituísse.

Depois de pesquisar quem estaria presente na tal exposição e deduzir que Mac não fazia parte da lista, Abbie decidira atender ao pedido da amiga. Queria ir. Seria divertido e excitante, uma chance para assistir às estrelas do Desert Rose exibindo seus talentos, uma oportunidade para comprovar as habilidades de Mac. Infelizmente, não havia imaginado que participar do show implicaria algumas mudanças em sua rotina diária. Daquele momento em diante, por exemplo, tivera de passar mais tempo no estábulo e em outras dependências do rancho, onde aprendera o básico sobre os cuidados com os cavalos. E aprendera muito, quase tudo com Mac, cuja presença consistente a levara a sentir que não podia abrir os olhos sem se deparar com seu olhar de reprovação. Abbie levara algum tempo para chegar a certas conclusões óbvias, mas agora percebendo que os objetivos de Jessie iam muito além de produzir e enviar um relatório detalhado para a sede da Coleman-Grayson em Dallas. Na primeira vez em que Olivia fora substituída por Mac nas sessões de treinamento, Abbie acreditara em uma simples coincidência, mas depois, quando o evento se repetira quase que diariamente, passara a suspeitar de um complô para aproximá-la do príncipe caubói. Pensando com o coração generoso, em vez de usar o cérebro, Jessie decidira promover um romance entre o primo e a amiga. Infelizmente, era tarde demais para um romance. Estavam atrasados em cinco meses. Mesmo assim, Abbie sentiu-se tocada pelo gesto de carinho e atenção. Mac, por outro lado, parecia estar bastante contrariado com a situação.

— O que está tentando provar? — ele perguntara irritado ao substituir Livy na arena pela enésima vez. Naquela ocasião, Jessie chamara a moça ao telefone. Abbie media porções de ração para os animais. — Pensei que houvesse concordado em ficar fora do meu estábulo.

Sabia que ele não merecia uma explicação. Mesmo assim...

— Jessie acha que devo aprender o básico sobre os cavalos. Ela acredita que o estábulo e as atividades desenvolvidas nele são importantes para a operação da Corporação Coleman-Grayson, da qual você é apenas um acionista.

— Acionista majoritário.

— E claro. Bem, obrigada pela oferta gentil de ensinar-me algumas coisas, mas prefiro esperar por Livy.

— Livy precisa preparar-se para a exposição desta semana. Ela não tem de ficar tomando conta de uma novata como você. — O suspiro fora uma obra-prima de frustração. — O que quer saber?

— Tudo.

E assim a semana havia começado. Com a resignação e a altivez típicas da realeza, Mac falara um pouco sobre tudo, mantendo a conversa restrita às questões técnicas do rancho e evitando assuntos pessoais e qualquer tipo de aproximação. Se ela fazia uma pergunta, a resposta era sempre simples e direta. Quando oferecia alguma informação, Mac utilizava apenas as palavras necessárias e fazia questão de mostrar-se indiferente. Abbie seguia suas instruções ao pé da letra interessada em aprender e, embora odiasse admitir, conquistar ao menos um sorriso de aprovação.

O sorriso nunca aconteceu, mas sempre que Livy se oferecia para assumir as lições, ele a dispensava dizendo que a exposição era mais importante. Abbie sabia que ele tentaria impedi-la de ir, se desconfiasse de sua intenção, e por isso mantinha sua participação em sigilo. Afinal, não era da conta dele.

Mas de repente, agora que estava sentado ao lado dele na cabina da caminhonete preta a caminho de Dallas e da exposição de cavalos árabes, lamentava não ter sido mais franca. Mac parecia ferver sentado ao volante, os olhos escuros iluminados por uma raiva como ela jamais vira antes. E tivera diversas oportunidades de vê-lo zangado naquela semana desde que chegara ao Desert Rose. Seria inútil explicar que Jessie estava por trás da proximidade forçada, que planejara todo o esquema desde o início até o atraso que a impedira de sair do escritório até minutos antes da partida do comboio. Não sabia como a amiga havia conseguido, mas no momento da partida da equipe, todos os assentos estavam ocupados, exceto um. Aquele ao lado de Mac.

— Quero que saiba que a idéia não foi minha — disse, incapaz de suportar um silêncio repleto de acusações.

— Pode ter certeza de que também não foi minha. E não perca tempo tentando convencer-me de que a idéia foi de Jessie.

— Ela me pediu para substituí-la. Deve saber que eu não teria concordado com isso, se soubesse que você viria.

— Você sabia que eu viria.

— Jessie disse o contrário. Ela garantiu que, na hipótese remota de decidir participar da exposição, você só apareceria para acompanhar a participação da equipe do Desert Rose e partiria em seguida. Segundo sua prima, você nunca comparece a esses eventos porque acredita que seu trabalho consiste apenas em treinar e preparar os animais.

— Que absurdo! Não perco a exposição em Dallas desde que fiz nove anos e conquistei meu primeiro prêmio de campeão! Participo de pelo menos vinte exposições por ano, e sou sempre um dos primeiros a chegar e um dos últimos a partir. O Desert Rose é famoso em todo o mundo pelos animais que criamos e treinamos, mas são esses eventos que mantém nosso nome na mídia, dando aos animais e aos nossos empregados o reconhecimento e a fama que merecem e trabalham duro para conquistar. Treinar e exibir cavalos árabes é a minha profissão, e sei que sou bom nela. Não perderia uma exposição importante como a de Dallas, e Jéssica sabe disso. Minha prima pode ser responsável por boa parte desta semana, mas não acredito que esse pequeno erro de cálculo faça parte da lista de responsabilidades.

— Então, além de ser uma mentirosa compulsiva, agora também sou acusada de planejar minha presença em uma exposição de cavalos árabes? Para quê? Para roubar segredos profissionais e vendê-los à concorrência?

— Se acha que descobriu algum segredo durante esta semana, não aprendeu nada sobre os cavalos ou sobre mim. Falei apenas sobre o básico, sobre os primeiros passos do que é feito em um rancho.

— Nesse caso, deve estar pensando em alguma outra maneira nefasta de arruinar sua vida. Abbie Jones não perderia tempo aprendendo sobre um assunto qualquer por mero interesse.

— Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando se dispôs a aprender. Admito até que fiquei honrado com todo esse esforço para chamar minha atenção.

Ah! Como se houvesse tentado!

— Se quisesse chamar sua atenção, teria pulado a lição sobre como limpar os dentes dos cavalos e passado diretamente ao mergulho noturno.

Mac parou para pensar.

— Se me lembro bem, fui eu que a convidei para nadar naquela noite.

— Oh, sim! E como sua memória é muito superior à minha, como todo o resto, deve ter sido assim mesmo. Você nunca erra, não é?

— Quer que eu pare a caminhonete para você descer? — Mac disparou impaciente. — A caminhada de volta ao rancho é longa, mas será ainda mais difícil voltar de Dallas. E saiba que não vou tolerar provocações e antagonismos durante a exposição.

Primeiro ele a acusava de ser a pior pessoa do mundo, e depois a proibia de reagir. Como pudera considerá-lo atraente?

Um olhar na direção de Mac Coleman, e Abbie encontrou a resposta. Ainda se lembrava de como aquele rosto era transformado por um sorriso, de como os olhos escuros brilhavam iluminados pela paixão. Queria que ele a olhasse com desejo novamente, que a tocasse com ternura e fizesse seu corpo entoar a mais linda canção de amor. Mesmo sem querer, ainda se lembrava da confiança que depositara nele no momento em que se conheceram. Havia sido uma experiência única, algo que jamais esperara viver, mas naquele momento compreendera que aquele era um ser humano especial que poderia aprender a amar com o tempo. Mas não tivera tempo. A um passo da independência, de seu primeiro emprego e do começo de uma vida nova, partira sem sequer despedir-se. Talvez tudo houvesse sido diferente se houvesse ficado com ele por mais algumas horas, se houvesse esperado Mac despertar para dizer seu nome e deixar um número de telefone, caso ele quisesse encontrá-la. Por outro lado, agora sabia que ele era um príncipe, um homem com um destino traçado que a teria visto apenas como uma princesa em potencial, não como uma mulher normal com desejos, sonhos e projetos. Mac jamais a veria novamente como aquela mulher que passara a noite em seus braços.

— Não posso voltar a pé para o rancho — disse. — E não vou perder a chance de assistir a um evento tão importante só porque você é um canalha egoísta com complexo de perseguição.

— Ah, passou da defesa ao ataque! É uma tática mais apropriada ao seu estilo. E como o final de semana está apenas começando, sugiro que façamos uma trégua até o final da exposição.

— Uma trégua? — Abbie repetiu, certa de que não ouvira corretamente.

— Vamos fumar o cachimbo da paz. Superar diferenças pelo bem da equipe. Sorrir e ranger os dentes. Sabe como é... Uma trégua.

Devia haver uma intenção pouco nobre por trás da proposta.

— Esqueceu de dizer que vamos trocar beijos e fazer as pazes.

Ele a encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

— E isso que quer? - Sim, sim, queria!

— E claro que não. Só quero entender que concessões devo fazer em benefício dessa trégua que está propondo.

— Deve abrir mão da animosidade, basicamente. Uma exposição envolvendo títulos implica horários apertados e acomodações ainda mais restritivas. Não podemos desperdiçar energia com discussões inúteis e ressentimentos tolos. Todos têm de pensar no objetivo, e isso significa que ninguém deve acrescentar maiores doses de stress a um evento naturalmente tenso. Sendo assim, estou pedindo que deixe de lado seus propósitos pessoais pelos próximos dois dias, enquanto me concentro no que sei fazer.

— Dominar e dirigir as pessoas a fim de obrigá-las a seguirem suas ordens?

Um músculo contraiu-se na mandíbula de Mac.

— Escute, vai ser um final de semana longo e não quero passá-lo brigando com você. Vou perguntar novamente: concorda com uma trégua até voltarmos ao rancho?

— Vamos ver se entendi. Está me pedindo para fazer as pazes com você?

— Bem, eu pediria aos cavalos no trailer, mas já temos um Ótimo relacionamento. Sendo assim, só resta você.

— Que tipo de relacionamento mantém com os cavalos?

— Dou a eles minha atenção, confio em suas habilidades e procuro não ficar no caminho quando eles estão trabalhando. Em troca, eles sempre atendem aos meus pedidos.

— Oh, entendo. Espera que eu atenda a todos os seus pedidos.

— Admito que minha vida seria muito simples dessa forma. — Havia um brilho bem-humorado em seus olhos, ao contrário de antes. — Normalmente fico tenso quando participo de uma exposição, e não quero desperdiçar o pouco tempo que terei para refletir e relaxar me preocupando com você.

— Não entendi.

— É simples. Às vezes sou ríspido com as pessoas durante um torneio como o deste final de semana, e não quero que tome minhas atitudes como pessoais, caso aconteça com você.

Abbie gostava da súbita hesitação na voz dele. Era bom saber que, de alguma forma, Mac se importava com sua opinião.

— Em resumo, espera que eu atenda a todos os seus pedidos e não me ofenda com sua rispidez. E o que eu teria a ganhar com minha generosidade?

— Não banque a engraçadinha. Já está ganhando muito mais do que merece.

— Oh, é verdade... — Abbie pousou as duas mãos sobre o ventre.

O humor desapareceu dos olhos dele.

— Sabe muito bem que não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Quis dizer que devo ser grata por todo o tempo que gastou comigo esta semana. Para demonstrar minha gratidão, devo aceitar tudo a fim de fazê-lo feliz. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Lamento, mas sua felicidade não faz parte de minha lista de prioridades.

— Muito bem, vamos esquecer as negociações de paz, e eu lhe direi como deve ser o final de semana. Eu direi onde deve se sentar para assistir à exposição. Você ficará quieta e apreciará o espetáculo, ou não. O problema é seu, desde que fique quieta e permaneça bem longe dos cavalos e de mim. Alguma pergunta?

— Só uma. Por que não me expulsou da caminhonete antes de sairmos do rancho? Se vai me tratar como um estorvo e obrigar-me a passar todo o tempo sentada nas arquibancadas, não precisava ter me trazido.

— Confesso que pensei em expulsá-la da caminhonete, mas, determinada como estava, teria tomado um carro emprestado e dirigido até Dallas sozinha, se fosse o caso. Enquanto estiver comigo, posso ficar de olho em você.

— O que, pelo que acabou de dizer, não quer fazer. — Abbie encarou-o aflita, desejando poder participar das atividades do final de semana. — Posso ser útil, Mac. Eu sei que posso. Livy disse que eu aprendo depressa e que os cavalos gostam de mim,

— Você está grávida! Não devia ter se aproximado dos animais.

— Não vou montar em um deles e executar acrobacias suicidas. Só quero segurar as rédeas, ajudar com os trajes e com a alimentação, coisas desse tipo.

— Não. Não imagina o que pode acontecer. Os cavalos ficam nervosos e agitados nesses eventos. Assustam-se com facilidade, estranham pessoas desconhecidas, reagem de maneira incomum... Você pode levar um coice, uma cabeçada, e o bebê pode ser prejudicado.

— Quer que eu acredite que está preocupado comigo e com o bebê?

— O fato de não acreditar que sou o pai dessa criança não significa que deseje algum mal a ela.

— Por que concordou quando eu disse que queria aprender mais sobre os cavalos? Por que não se recusou a assumir essa responsabilidade?

— Porque você queria aprender. Se soubesse que pretendia invadir uma exposição, juro que a teria mandado de volta ao escritório, bem longe das minhas arenas. Não sei como convenceu Jéssica a ajudá-la nesse seu plano, mas pretendo ter uma conversa séria com ela assim que voltarmos para casa.

— Talvez eu tenha essa conversa com Jessie. Pensando bem, acho que devo ter uma conversa séria com toda a família.

— Está me ameaçando, Abbie.

Ela fechou os olhos, tomando consciência de que se preparava para uma batalha que nem queria vencer.

— Oh, está bem, concordo com sua trégua estúpida!

— É tarde demais. Não que se importe com a trégua, é claro. Parece ter um prazer perverso em prejudicar minha concentração e impedir o bom desenvolvimento do meu trabalho.

— Agora está sendo injusto!

— E considera justo mentir para Jessie e para outros membros da minha família, só para estar aqui e irritar-me pessoalmente, em vez de contentar-se com um ataque distante?

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Abbie cruzou os braços e olhou pela janela. — Vou ficar aqui sentada e irritá-lo recusando-me a falar com você pelo resto da viagem. O que acha dessa proposta de trégua?

— Não podia esperar mais — ele respondeu com tom frio antes de mergulhar em um silêncio hostil.

Muito bem, tentara ser generoso e tratá-la com um mínimo de civilidade, mas Abbie recusara sua proposta. Tinha de ser tudo como ela queria. Mas o que ela dissera, quantas mentiras inventara a fim de conquistar a ajuda de Jessie? Teria dito que ele era o pai do bebê? Ou fizera apenas algumas insinuações, deixando a imaginação ativa de sua prima concluir o restante do cenário? Não duvidava de que algo, ou melhor, alguém, provocara a ação de Jéssica. Abbie jamais teria conseguido escapar do trabalho no escritório sem a cooperação e o apoio de Jessie. Mas o que sua prima esperava provocar promovendo aqueles encontros constantes entre ele e Abigail? Uma combustão espontânea? Uma reconciliação? E como ela poderia saber que havia algo a ser reconciliado, a menos que Abbie houvesse revelado aquela noite em dezembro?

Sim, era isso. Abbie contara à amiga sobre aquela única noite de paixão entre eles. Desse ponto em diante, Jéssica chegara sozinha à conclusão que Abbie desejara induzir. Mac era o pai do bebê, ou resgataria a pobre jovem e seu filho bastardo de um futuro desanimador. Mas Jess estava enganada. Apaixonara-se por uma manipuladora no passado. Conhecia seus métodos. Seria loucura ignorar as evidências só porque acreditava... esperava... Só porque havia sonhado com uma mulher diferente. Abbie já havia provado ser como as outras. Podia ter dormido com dezenas de outros homens antes da noite de formatura e depois dela.

Pensar nisso provocou uma forte contração em seu peito. Encantara-se com ela naquela noite, e passara muitas outras imaginando se ela podia ser tão linda, tão interessante e sensual quanto parecera ser nas poucas horas em que estiveram juntos. Abbie era linda. Olhar para ela era suficiente para despertar seu corpo como não havia acontecido com nenhuma outra mulher. E era sensual. E inteligente, interessante, atraente... Mas não era honesta. E se não houvesse aprendido com as lições do passado, poderia ter acreditado em sua palavra e se casado com ela.

Essa era uma idéia assustadora. Abbie o teria enganado com facilidade, se Gillían não o houvesse escolhido para vítima de um plano semelhante. Pois bem, Abbie queria silêncio? Ficariam em silêncio. A viagem a Dallas levaria cerca de quatro horas, e sabia que mulheres grávidas iam ao banheiro com freqüência. Esperaria que ela pedisse para parar, e então veria como Abigail Jones reagiria a sua generosa oferta de paz.

Hannah solicitou uma parada no posto mais próximo e, sem dizer nada, Abbie desceu da caminhonete. Quinze minutos depois, Alex sentou-se ao lado do irmão e bateu a porta do veículo.

— Abbie e Hannah decidiram que eu devo seguir viagem aqui, porque elas querem conversar um pouco sobre assuntos femininos.

Mac não respondeu. Resignado, ligou o motor e levou o comboio de volta à estrada.

No início Mac estava ocupado demais para notar os olhares debochados e os sussurros, mas depois, quando os cavalos foram acomodados em suas baias e os trailers vazios foram levados ao estacionamento, ele percebeu que era alvo de especulações.

— Que rapidez, meu irmão! — Alex comentou batendo em suas costas. — Pensei que nem gostasse dela, mas Hannah jura que havia percebido seu interesse desde o início. Na verdade, ela tem certeza de que já existe algo entre vocês dois. Hannah não é espantosa?

Alex parecia ter se mudado para o paraíso. Vivia sorrindo e elogiando as qualidades de sua esposa, e toda aquela doçura estava começando a irritá-lo. Em dias como aquele, chegava a ter certeza de que o amor havia afetado os neurônios do irmão mais velho.

— Do que está falando? Só porque Abbie percorreu alguns quilômetros do trajeto até aqui em minha caminhonete, acha que estamos... que temos... que existe alguma coisa entre nós?

— Eu nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade, mas quando soube como seriam as acomodações da equipe, passei a concordar com Hannah.

— Que acomodações?

— Dizem que você pediu um quarto duplo e registrou o nome de Abbie ao lado do seu. Todos estão falando nisso.

Mac teve de fazer um grande esforço para não explodir. Era evidente que não podia confiar em Abbie, uma mulher sem nenhum senso de responsabilidade e consideração. Teria de vigiá-la durante todo o final de semana.

— Se ela está registrada como minha companheira de quarto, alguém deve ter cometido um engano. Mal a conheço! Por que dividiria o quarto com ela? Além do mais, a mulher está grávida!

— Hannah garante que o sexo pode acontecer até o final da gravidez. E ela é médica. Deve saber o que está dizendo.

— Hannah é veterinária. E não vou fazer sexo com Abbie. A situação com o quarto é um engano que pretendo esclarecer imediatamente.

— Desista, meu irmão — Alex anunciou com um suspiro resignado enquanto lustrava os arreios de prata de um de seus cavalos. — O hotel está lotado. Não há outro quarto disponível. Talvez consiga dormir com Stanley, se ele ainda não tiver outro companheiro. De qualquer maneira, pode ir dormir no chão em nosso quarto, se quiser.

— Hannah odiaria essa idéia.

— Hannah? Só ofereci o quarto porque sabia que você rejeitaria minha proposta!

— Se for preciso, dormirei na caminhonete — Mac decidiu antes de afastar-se para ir descobrir como Abbie conseguira tornar sua vida ainda pior.

Abbie estava no restaurante do hotel com Livy, Hannah e algumas outras mulheres, muitas delas proprietárias de animais hospedados e treinados no Desert Rose.

— Posso falar com você? Ela mal o encarou.

— Já deve ter sido informado sobre a confusão com os quartos.

— Sim, e gostaria de discutir o problema... em particular, por favor.

— Não será necessário. Já resolvi tudo.

Tinha a sensação de que explodiria de raiva, mas mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e falava em voz baixa em respeito às outras mulheres.

— Tenho certeza de que já tomou suas providências, e por isso prefiro falar com você em particular.

— Mac — Livy não parecia notar a tensão —, as pessoas em Balahar usam roupas como as que vestimos para os desfiles típicos?

Ele franziu a testa, e a jovem deduziu que sua pergunta não havia sido compreendida. Por isso explicou:

— Quero dizer, os xeques do deserto realmente usam túnicas brilhantes e mantos de seda quando estão cavalgando?

— Não sei. Por que não pergunta a alguém que já tenha estado lá? Serena, por exemplo. Ou minha mãe. Abbie, pode vir comigo, por favor?

Sentada ao lado de Olívia, uma morena insinuante, cujo nome não conseguia lembrar, sorriu para ele com ar sedutor.

—Acabamos de pedir o almoço. Por que não se senta conosco?

Seria um bom castigo para Abbie se ele se juntasse ao grupo e a incomodasse com sua presença, mas não tinha tempo nem disposição para jogos desse tipo.

— Só vou tirá-la daqui por alguns minutos. — Revelando seu lendário charme oriental, ele distribuiu sorrisos para todas as mulheres da mesa. — Prometo devolvê-la antes que a comida seja servida. Com licença...

Mac tocou o encosto da cadeira de Abbie, disposto a carregá-la para fora dali, se fosse necessário. Ela se levantou sem disfarçar a irritação.

— Se eu não voltar em dez minutos, podem comer minhas batatas fritas. E mandem a conta para Mac.

Todas reagiram como se ouvissem uma piada, mas havia uma incerteza em suas risadas, como se só então se dessem conta da estranheza da situação. Sem se importar com o que pensavam, Mac estendeu a mão para segurar o braço de Abbie, mas ela se virou para evitar o contato. Depois caminhou na frente dele para fora do restaurante, para o saguão do hotel.

— Será que pode me dizer o que pensa estar fazendo, Abigail Jones?

— Bem, eu ia almoçar quando fui interrompida. O que você pensa estar fazendo?

— Estou tentando descobrir que história é essa sobre dividirmos um quarto.

— Ah, quer saber o que aconteceu? Alguém nos registrou na mesma suíte.

— Oh, entendo. E como alguém pode ter cometido um erro tão estúpido?

— Não sei. Pode ter sido um engano da equipe do hotel, mas sou capaz de apostar um bom dinheiro em outra possibilidade. Quem fez as reservas nos colocou no mesmo quarto de propósito.

— Engraçado — ele disse sem nenhum humor. — Estava pensando a mesma coisa.

— Imagine só! Concordamos em alguma coisa?

— Só se for honesta pelo menos uma vez e confessar que é a responsável por toda essa confusão.

Os olhos de Abbie brilharam indignados.

— Sabia que chegaria a essa conclusão. Por isso não queria conversar com você. Já disse que resolvi o problema. Por que não pode encerrar o assunto e me deixar em paz?

— Porque sei que vai me dizer que o hotel está lotado e que não temos outra alternativa senão dividir o quarto. E depois disso, ficará corada sempre que alguém sugerir que desfrutamos de uma noite juntos. Não sei o que acontecerá depois disso, mas posso garantir que não vou me casar com você, por mais ardilosos que sejam seus planos.

— O que o faz pensar que quero me casar com você?

Algo na voz dela provocou um arrepio gelado que percorreu sua espinha.

— Por que mais teria aparecido em meu rancho na condição em que está?

— Porque minha amiga convidou-me para uma visita, eu não tinha outro lugar para onde ir, e esta é a condição em que me encontro. Não sabia que o rancho também era seu, como também não sabia que era primo de minha amiga. E como já discutimos tudo isso antes, acho que vou voltar ao restaurante e almoçar.

— Oh, não, não vai a lugar nenhum. Ainda não esclarecemos aquela questão do quarto.

— Não? Pois bem, vejamos se consigo ser ainda mais clara. Onde vou dormir não é da sua conta, e não tenho nenhum interesse em saber onde vai passar sua noite, desde que não seja na minha cama. Já tivemos essa experiência, e não posso dizer que esteja feliz com as conseqüências. O hotel cometeu um engano, ou alguém registrou nossos nomes na mesma suíte, mas já resolvi o problema. Você foi transferido para outra suíte, e Livy dormirá comigo. Digamos que tudo não passou de um mal-entendido e vamos esquecer essa história.

Seu discurso não era apenas articulado, mas convincente. Mac quase começou a se desculpar, mas recuperou a razão a tempo.

— Nós dois sabemos que não foi um mal-entendido. Ela levou a mão ao bolso e pegou um celular do tamanho da palma de sua mão.

— Aqui está — disse. — Telefone para Jéssica e vamos esclarecer esse grande mistério. Ela deve estar no escritório. E estava lá quando as reservas foram feitas. Vamos, ligue para sua prima!

Queria recuar, afastar-se do telefone como se o aparelho fosse uma bomba-relógio preparada para explodir. O que era tolice. Jessie não mentiria para proteger Abbie. Jéssica era uma Coleman, alguém que sabia reconhecer e respeitar o verdadeiro valor de uma família. Sabia que ela estaria sempre a seu lado.

Então, por que hesitava?

— O que acha que ela vai me dizer? Que planejou toda essa encrenca?

— Telefone — Abbie desafiou-o. — O aparelho está ligado. Ligue para o rancho e vamos descobrir juntos o que Jessie tem a dizer.

Ela parecia confiante demais, muito ansiosa para provar que ele estava errado. Queria desconfiar de sua atitude, mas tinha de admitir que Jéssica era capaz de projetar uma situação como aquela na esperança de aproximá-los e promover um romance. Sua prima sempre fora uma romântica incorrigível.

— O que propõe que eu pergunte? Abbie encolheu os ombros.

— Pode começar perguntando por que ela está tentando nos aproximar. O que espera conseguir com isso. Pergunte o que quiser, mas fale com ela e pare de me aborrecer!

Mac estava prestes a seguir sua sugestão, quando sentiu o aparelho vibrar em sua mão e emitir um sinal sonoro delicado e abafado. Assustado, olhou para o equipamento eletrônico como se o visse pela primeira vez, e por isso não teve tempo para reagir antes que Abbie o arrancasse de sua mão.

— Alô? — ela atendeu, virando-se para garantir um mínimo de privacidade. — Brad! Eu não pedi para não me ligar antes do anoitecer? — Uma pausa. Uma risada nervosa. — É claro que ainda estou nas montanhas! Sim, no acampamento. Onde mais eu poderia estar? — Ela olhou para Mac. Depois abaixou a cabeça e virou-se de costas, impedindo-o de ouvir o que dizia.

Brad. Um homem. Que não devia ligar àquela hora do dia. Que acreditava que ela estivesse em algum lugar muito distante de onde realmente estava. O Desert Rose ficava no coração do território texano, mas não havia uma única montanha em um raio de muitos quilômetros. E ninguém jamais chamara seu rancho de acampamento. Abbie estava mentindo para Brad, quem quer que ele fosse. Mais uma prova concreta de que a mulher era uma mentirosa, como suspeitara desde o início. Tinha todo o direito de sentir-se justificado, indignado e furioso. Então, por que sentia apenas tristeza?

Uma exposição de cavalos dava mais trabalho do que Abbie jamais imaginara. O prelúdio e as conseqüências de cada evento isolado dependiam da integração da equipe, e várias vezes ao longo do final de semana ela se surpreendeu com o espírito de cooperação e continuidade que unia os membros do time Desert Rose. Ninguém reclamava ou tentava esquivar-se de alguma responsabilidade. Ela era a única sem nenhuma atividade a desenvolver. Mac tomara suas providências para garantir que ela fosse mantida afastada de tudo. Fora levada para uma cadeira na platéia, e embora Livy houvesse se oferecido para conduzi-la até os bastidores do show, Abbie permanecera no lugar determinado. Teria adorado participar e merecer alguns créditos pelas vitórias, e no domingo havia uma verdadeira coleção de fitas vermelhas e azuis nos trailers do Desert Rose, mas estava tão fascinada pelo espetáculo criado por homens e animais na arena que se sentia quase grata por Mac tê-la forçado a ser apenas uma espectadora. Os cavalos eram uma novidade em seu mundo, mas já sabia que sentiria falta deles quando tivesse de partir. E por mais que odiasse pensar nisso, sabia que seu período no Desert Rose se aproximava do fim.

Mac suspeitava de cada movimento que fazia. Seus irmãos estavam desconfiados e inquietos. Até o bebê emitia sua opinião através de movimentos bruscos e pontapés inesperados, lembrando que ela não poderia continuar adiando o momento de enfrentar a família e o futuro. Quando retornasse ao rancho, explicaria a Jéssica que não podia ficar e partiria no final da próxima semana. Isto é, se as provocações de Mac não a levassem a partir antes disso.

Livy entrou na arena conduzindo Khalahari e Khalid. A platéia aplaudiu com entusiasmo, e o potro moveu a cabeça como se quisesse provocar um reconhecimento ainda mais intenso.

— Olhe só para ele! — Hannah comentou rindo. — Khalid está agindo como se tivesse certeza do campeonato. Deve ter sido contaminado pelo espírito dos Coleman!

— Eles sempre vencem?

— Bem, sempre é um termo impreciso, mas eles têm mais vitórias do que derrotas. Quando Alex, Cade ou Mac entram na arena montando um dos animais do Desert Rose, é praticamente impossível superá-los. Especialmente no torneio de trajes típicos. Há algo de místico nos irmãos vestindo as roupas de seu país de origem e cavalgando um árabe puro-sangue. Na primeira vez em que vi Alex montando Jabbar, fiquei completamente apaixonada por ele. Devia ter oito anos de idade. E claro que ele precisou de mais tempo para se dar conta de que eu existia, mas finalmente Alex notou-me e reconheceu em mim sua alma gêmea. — Hannah sorria com aquela expressão iluminada que só o amor pode pôr no rosto de uma mulher.

Abbie sentiu uma rápida ponta de inveja por não poder viver uma alegria tão completa e intensa, mas sufocou o sentimento e sorriu para a nova amiga.

— Os irmãos Coleman são realmente impressionantes, e os cavalos do Desert Rose são os mais lindos que já vi.

— É mais que isso — opinou Hannah. — Não consigo descrever a imagem, mas garanto que gostaria de vê-la. Espere até esta tarde, quando Mac entrar na arena!

Duas horas mais tarde, quando Mac entrou na arena, Abbie compreendeu a razão de todo o fascínio de Hannah. Era como se não existissem outros competidores. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do conjunto harmonioso formado por cavalo e cavaleiro. O traje era vermelho e esvoaçante, adornado por desenhos prateados que deviam ter algum significado específico. O adorno de cabeça realçava seus traços árabes, e só a linha firme da mandíbula revelava a concentração e a força com que ele dominava o animal. Era uma visão tão envolvente, tão deslumbrante, que mal conseguia respirar.

— Ficou sem fôlego, não é? — riu Hannah. — Conheço a sensação. É difícil lembrar que estamos vendo apenas um homem e um cavalo.

Abbie suspirou e repetiu:

— Sim... apenas um homem e um cavalo.

Olívia estava excitada com sua vitória no torneio para potros e não parava de repetir todos os detalhes do torneio. A seu lado na caminhonete, Abbie ouvia distraída.

— Eu disse a Mac que ele conseguiria! Khalid é um potro especial! Ora, ele é filho do maior campeão que o Texas já viu! Escute o que digo, Abbie: ele vai ganhar tantos prêmios nos próximos anos, que alguém terá de criar novas categorias para Khalid. Mac não tinha certeza, mas eu sabia que ele estava preparado. — Livy desviou os olhos da estrada por um instante para fitá-la. — Será que ele ficou aborrecido?

— Por que ficaria, se você venceu em sua divisão?

— Tem razão. — A jovem sorriu e bateu a mão no volante numa demonstração de entusiasmo. — Eu venci. E Mac também venceu.

Abbie assentiu e pensou em como gostaria de ter o mesmo entusiasmo de Olívia pela vida. Também gostaria de sentir-se tão competente quanto ela em seu trabalho. Olivia tinha um dom e, mesmo sem perceber, exalava uma certa autoridade gerada pela certeza da própria habilidade. De sua parte, Abbie não acreditava ter dom algum, exceto o de meter-se em confusões. Sempre sonhara ser professora, mas depois de ter sido demitida da Academia da Srta. Amélia, nunca mais conseguiria outro emprego. Bem, talvez estivesse exagerando, mas, mesmo que conseguisse lecionar em outra escola, precisava pensar no bebê. Como poderia conciliar fraldas, mamadeiras e noites em claro com provas para corrigir, aulas para planejar e horários para cumprir? Antes que pudesse descobrir se ainda tinha alguma esperança de progresso profissional, sua tão desejada independência seria apenas mais um projeto arquivado para um futuro distante. Fizera uma escolha impulsiva, correra riscos, e agora estava destinada a seguir uma carreira muito mais atemorizante: a da maternidade.

— Bem, talvez ele não esteja zangado, mas Mac esteve estranho durante o final de semana. Notou como ele estava sempre tenso? Preocupado, talvez? Sei que não o conhece o bastante para opinar, mas sei que algo o incomoda. Ele estava distraído, como se algo... ou alguém ocupasse seus pensamentos.

Abbie poderia oferecer uma longa lista de motivos para a aparente distração de Mac. Uma lista que começaria e terminaria com seu nome. Se por alguma razão Mac estivesse insatisfeito com seu desempenho na arena, apesar do prêmio conquistado, certamente a culpa seria dela. Ela era a distração. Ela o aborrecia, o incomodava e irritava. Fora culpada pelo erro nas reservas, e por isso ele acabara dormindo em um colchão velho e pouco confortável, ou que passara toda a noite acordado por conta dos vizinhos ruidosos, ou não conseguira dormir por estar apreensivo, tentando antecipar qual seria seu próximo truque para tentar arrastá-lo ao altar. Ou todas as alternativas de uma só vez. Não tinha nenhuma chance de vencê-lo. Seria melhor descer da caminhonete na próxima parada e pedir carona até o Arkansas ou Kalamazoo. Mas não queria ir a nenhum dos dois lugares. Queria mais uma semana para preparar seu discurso, para fortalecer sua resolução, para ficar sozinha com o conhecimento da existência de seu bebê.

Bem, Mac sabia, mas ele não contava. De fato, nem sabia por que se preocupava com ele, com o fato de distraí-lo e incomodá-lo. Mac vencera o torneio, e mesmo que a vitória houvesse sido garantida apenas por sua aparência impecável de príncipe do deserto, ninguém tinha motivos para reclamar. Até ali não havia feito nenhum pedido, nenhuma exigência ou cobrança. E nem pretendia pedir alguma coisa no futuro. Tudo que desejava era estar com a amiga, ter mais uma semana para reunir forças antes de enfrentar a família. E se isso o perturbava, o azar era dele. Não fizera nada de errado, exceto apaixonar-se por um xeque do Texas e não conseguir perceber que ele era apenas um homem sobre um cavalo.

CAPÍTULO VI

- É evidente que ela planejou tudo. Não vou aceitar o papel de vilão só porque ela manipulou Jéssica a fim de tornar-se sua amiga. — Mac mantinha os braços sobre a cerca do pasto e o pé na tábua inferior. Sério, ia relatando a história de seu envolvimento com Abbie. A seu lado, Cade assumia a mesma posição, um pé sobre uma das tábuas da cerca, os braços em cima dela, os olhos, como os de Mac, fixos nos animais que pastavam tranqüilos sob o sol de verão. Havia um sentimento de totalidade quando estava com Cade. Era como se encontrasse segurança no conhecimento de que alguém o entendia tão bem quanto ele mesmo. Por serem gêmeos idênticos, talvez houvesse uma ligação mística entre suas mentes, como se pudessem conhecer os pensamentos do outro e os sentimentos que habitavam seu coração. Não havia outra pessoa com quem Mac quisesse falar sobre Abbie e o bebê. Ninguém mais em quem confiasse a ponto de revelar a história sórdida. Sabia que Cade veria as coisas de seu ponto de vista, ou o ajudaria a enxergar aquilo que deixara de ver por falta de perspectiva. De uma forma ou de outra, Cade seria franco e honesto. — Acho que devo dizer a Jessie quem é sua amiga e insistir para que ela a mande embora daqui.

— E isso que quer? Tem certeza de que seu objetivo é expulsar Abbie daqui?

— Sim. — Apesar da resposta segura, uma opressão no peito indicou que não se sentiria mais feliz depois da partida de Abbie. — Não. Não sei. Ela é uma mentirosa, uma calculista manipuladora e fria. É pior do que Gillían. Não devia me importar se ela desaparecesse da face da terra. Mas, no momento, sinto esse impulso idiota de protegê-la, de interferir e salvá-la da confusão que ela mesma criou, e não sei ao certo como vou me sentir depois que ela partir.

— Quer minha opinião?

— Não, quero a de Stanley. É claro que quero sua opinião! Por que acha que estou aqui falando sobre como fui idiota, sobre como me deixei envolver por uma mulher sedutora e um rosto inocente?

— Está apaixonado por ela — Cade anunciou confiante. — É a única explicação.

Mac olhou para o irmão.

— Não é hora para brincar.

— Considere a possibilidade. Você se apaixonou por ela em dezembro, admite que pensa nela desde então, e quando Abbie apareceu no rancho, você entrou em pânico e desenvolveu essa teoria paranóica sobre um plano maquiavélico para obrigá-lo a se casar e ser pai. Depois do que Gillían fez com você, essa reação idiota...

— Idiota?

— Foi o que eu disse. Reagiu ao anúncio de Abbie tirando as conclusões mais óbvias e cômodas, considerando seu último envolvimento com o sexo oposto.

Ou melhor, o único. Mas isso não quer dizer que esteja certo.

— Não estou enganado, Cade. — Enquanto falava, compreendia que queria que o irmão o convencesse do contrário. — E não estou apaixonado por Abbie. Dormi com ela há cinco meses, uma única vez, e tenho certeza de que isso determina um quadro de luxúria, não de amor.

— Se fosse só isso, teria esquecido tudo no dia seguinte, quando ela partiu. E pelo que acabou de contar, você nunca esqueceu aquela noite. O amor pode acontecer com uma rapidez impressionante. Veja o que aconteceu comigo. Em um minuto me vi casado com Serena graças a um mal-entendido, uma diferença cultural, e quando dei por mim estava apaixonado. Quando a mulher certa cruza seu caminho, Mac, a lógica não tem nenhuma importância.

— Se é essa a ajuda que pode me oferecer, acho que vou sair e conversar com uma árvore.

— Não está escutando o que digo, meu velho. Esse estágio é chamado de negação.

— E você ainda está naquele estágio aborrecido e antipático do romance. Acha que todos estão ou deveriam estar apaixonados por alguém. Está usando óculos cor-de-rosa, Cade, e não vai se livrar dessas lentes nos próximos meses. Você e Alex vivem momentos parecidos. Que hora para meus dois irmãos estarem apaixonados! Ninguém tem nada sensato para dizer?

— Eu tenho. Dê uma chance ao destino. — Cade ajeitou o chapéu e pôs o pé no chão, rompendo o sincronismo. — Pedi a ajuda da Coleman-Grayson para comprar a propriedade dos McGovern. Assim poderemos expandir o Desert Rose, e eu terei mais privacidade com minha esposa, Se McGovern aceitar minha proposta, como Nick Grayson acredita que vai acontecer, mudaremos para lá em setembro.

— Que boa notícia! Você e Serena poderão construir um lar sem se afastarem de casa. Perfeito.

— Sim, é perfeito. E prometi a Serena que passaremos um ou dois meses em Balahar todos os anos. Ela ficou muito feliz.

— Todos estão felizes. Ou quase todos...

— Certo, aí vai meu conselho, Mac. Até agora tem evitado Abbie. Tentou desmascarar o que julga ser uma mentira esperando que ela confessasse ser como Gillían. Não estou dizendo que ela é diferente ou que sua história é verdadeira, mas acho que devia ao menos considerar essa possibilidade.

— Ela está mentindo — Mac insistiu, tentando impedir que sua teoria caísse por terra como um castelo de areia. — Passamos uma noite juntos. Uma única noite. Usamos proteção, porque eu não estava completamente cego de desejo, e é muito estranho que depois de cinco meses ela apareça grávida. E aqui!

— Sei que as circunstâncias são estranhas, mas e se ela estiver dizendo a verdade? Pode acontecer...

— Um relâmpago não atinge o mesmo lugar duas vezes.

— E o que estou dizendo, não? Sei que foi atingido pelo raio chamado Gillían, mas isso não significa que Abbie seja como ela. Significa apenas que é mais desconfiado do que a maioria dos homens.

— Tenho o direito de ser desconfiado. A história dela é confusa, sem bases sólidas. Notou como ela leva aquele celular a todos os lugares? E recebe chamados misteriosos de um homem. Ouvi quando ela falava com o sujeito. Quer me convencer de que não há nada de suspeito nisso? Nela?

— Talvez. Talvez não. Se Abbie é mesmo a serpente venenosa que acredita, certamente ficaremos muito surpresos. Jessie a adora, Serena gosta dela, como Hannah, e tia Vi e mamãe também têm grande simpatia por Abbie. Todos os homens deste rancho sorriem como tolos quando ela aparece, e devo confessar que gostei dela desde o primeiro instante. Por que não deixa de torturar-se tentando encontrar semelhanças entre Abbie e Gillían e procura ver apenas as diferenças entre as duas? E se Abbie for realmente especial como pensou no início? Por que não tenta ter uma conversa honesta sobre o que aconteceu e sobre o que ela espera de você, em vez de atacá-la sempre que tem uma chance e estar sempre prevenido, esperando que ela cometa um erro?

— Não posso fingir que de repente acredito nela.

— Não, mas pense no problema de outra forma. O que aconteceria se de repente encontrasse evidências sólidas de que ela está dizendo a verdade?

Mac refletiu. Lembrou o corpo de Abbie ao lado dele na cama, nu, ou sob o dele, recebendo-o como se sempre o houvesse esperado. Lembrou-se de como se encantara com sua risada, de como se sentira aquecido e confortado simplesmente por ouvi-la. Lembrou-se de como se sentira perdido ao descobrir que ela havia desaparecido sem deixar pistas.

— Se acreditasse na história de Abbie, mesmo que só por um minuto, teria de me casar com ela.

Cade sorriu.

— Entende o que eu digo, meu irmão? Amor! Esta é a palavra!

— Acha que está me ajudando, Cade? Não consegue nem dizer coisas que façam sentido!

— Muito bem, vamos colocar a questão de forma que possa entendê-la. Venha comigo. — Ele levou o irmão ao estábulo, onde revolveu um monte de feno até encontrar uma palha. — Vamos tirar a sorte. Se tirar a palha menor, terá uma conversa direta com Jessie e exigirá que Abbie saia daqui. Se eu tirar a palha menor, você seguirá meu conselho e passará mais tempo com Abbie, sendo gentil com ela e ouvindo o que ela tem a dizer. Combinado?

— Quer tirar a sorte para decidir se devo ou não seguir seu conselho estúpido? O que é isso? Uma piada?

Cade encontrou a segunda palha, menor do que a primeira, e ajeitou-as na palma da mão. Depois levou a mão às costas. Quando voltou a exibi-la, as pontas das duas palhas podiam ser vistas entre seus dedos, aparentemente idênticas.

— Pode escolher, mano.

— Isso é ridículo.

— Está com medo de perder?

— De quanto tempo estamos falando?

— Quanto pode suportar?

— Uma hora, talvez.

— Uma semana.

— Um dia.

Cade balançou a cabeça.

— Hoje é segunda-feira. Terá de seguir meu conselho pelo menos até o próximo final de semana.

— Seis dias?

— Sim, mais o restante do dia de hoje. Está com medo, Mac?

Por que estava tão preocupado? Já ganhara aquele jogo antes.

— Tudo bem, vamos tirar a sorte — Mac anunciou, estendendo a mão para pegar uma das palhas.

A menor.

Ao ver Mac sentar-se a seu lado à mesa do jantar, Abbie preparou-se para o pior. Sua presença a perturbava. A maneira como falava com ela, como se nunca houvessem tido uma única desavença, provocava uma forte ansiedade. E quando ele disse a Jessie que não devia explorar a melhor ajudante que já encontrara, ou correria o risco de perdê-la, Abbie teve certeza de que seria vítima de um plano diabólico. O que Mac pretendia, afinal? Então, ele sorriu, um sorriso que a aqueceu por dentro, e ela soube que já estava encrencada.

Mac diria a todos que ela estava ali sob falsos pretextos. Criaria uma falsa sensação de segurança, e depois a acusaria dos piores pecados. Seria humilhada e embaraçada diante de toda a família. Depois seria expulsa como um animal peçonhento.

Mas Mac não fez nada do que Abbie esperava. Foi gentil durante todo o jantar, tratando de incluí-la na conversa e sorrir como se fossem amigos, e até a ajudou a servir-se de purê de batatas. Durante a sobremesa, Alex pediu a atenção de todos para fazer um anúncio.

— Pessoal, Hannah e eu... Bem, ela está grávida, e o médico acha que teremos gêmeos.

— Parabéns! — Cade foi o primeiro a abraçar o irmão mais velho. Depois foi a vez de Mac, Jéssica, Rose, Vi e Ella, a governanta da casa.

Todos riam e propunham brindes, e a noite seguiu alegre e animada, cheia de planos para um futuro radiante. Durante todo o tempo Mac esteve a seu lado, contando sobre como Cade convencera Alex a se aproximar de Hannah e se oferecendo para dar aulas sobre os cavalos árabes, caso ela ainda estivesse interessada no assunto.

Quando se recolheu para ir dormir, Abbie ainda não havia conseguido entender a mudança no comportamento de Mac. O que ele estaria tramando?

Mac não esperava que ser gentil com Abbie fosse tão fácil. Recusando-se a pensar sobre como o conselho de Cade podia surtir efeitos inesperados, reuniu todo seu charme e, nas duas noites seguintes, sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa do jantar. Sorria, conversava, oferecia mais carne ou batatas, servia a sobremesa... A única coisa que não fazia, que não ousava fazer, era tocá-la, nem mesmo de maneira casual. Primeiro, não queria que ela o esbofeteasse. Segundo, temia o que podia acontecer. Um simples toque, e sabia que se sentiria tentado a ir em frente. Beijá-la, talvez. Um beijo faria renascer das cinzas a atração física que jazia oculta sob a superfície, esperando o momento de despertar. Seria desastroso. Acabaria acordando em uma bela manhã e descobrindo que era um homem casado à beira da paternidade.

Não acreditava na história de Abbie nem aceitava a teoria de Cade sobre o amor à primeira vista. Mas sentia que era importante manter ao menos um limite, uma linha que não atravessaria, uma medida de até onde pretendia ir para provar que o irmão estava errado. Abbie era uma mentirosa. O bebê não era, não podia ser dele. Mas aceitara o jogo proposto por Cade, e passaria o resto da semana fingindo ter mudado de idéia e de atitude, evitando, entretanto, pôr as mãos nela. Talvez Abbie baixasse a guarda. Talvez decidisse abandonar os planos e deixar o rancho por conta própria. Talvez se descuidasse, e então poderia pegá-la em sua teia de mentiras. Talvez... tudo continuasse como estava.

E talvez descobrisse que Cade tinha razão.

Não queria nem pensar naquela possibilidade, mas, desde a conversa que tivera com o irmão, a idéia de que o bebê de Abbie também podia ser seu passara por sua cabeça milhões de vezes. Se houvesse uma chance em um milhão, em um bilhão, teria de considerá-la e pensar no que faria, embora soubesse que a resposta era previsível. Se um teste de paternidade provasse que o bebê era um Coleman, casaria com Abbie. E casaria mesmo sabendo que, ao exigir uma prova tangível e científica, perderia toda e qualquer esperança de ter seu respeito, sua confiança, seu amor e seu perdão.

Mac estava a caminho da cozinha, imaginando que Abbie podia ter ido para lá depois do jantar, quando ouviu a risada da mãe e sua voz confessando:

— Quando fiquei grávida dos gêmeos, passei os dois primeiros meses chorando por tudo. Houve uma ocasião que Ibrahim me ofereceu tudo que eu quisesse, ouro, pedras, roupas, um macaco de estimação, uma passagem para visitar Randy, qualquer coisa, desde que eu parasse de chorar.

— Ele ofereceu um macaco? — Vi ria muito, como Abbie e as outras mulheres presentes na sala íntima.

— Como se isso pudesse fazê-la mais feliz! Os homens nunca saberão como lidar com uma mulher grávida. Quando estava esperando Jéssica, Randy costumava me observar como se tivesse medo de um ataque surpresa.

Mac pensou em afastar-se, mas a voz de Abbie o manteve onde estava.

— Acha que os homens se incomodam com as lágrimas, ou com a possibilidade de serem acusados, culpados por elas?

— São as lágrimas — Rose respondeu confiante.

— Ibrahim era rei de Sorajhee, Podia ter quase tudo com uma simples ordem, mas era incapaz de fazer a esposa grávida parar de chorar.

— Os homens sempre querem resolver tudo — tia Vi acrescentou. — Se ficamos zangadas, eles dizem porque não deveríamos estar. Se estamos frustradas com um projeto qualquer, eles acreditam que a resposta é concluir o projeto por nós. Os homens pensam que merecem os créditos pela felicidade de suas esposas. Mas, se essa esposa está infeliz, eles presumem que algo está errado e se esforçam para identificar o problema e solucioná-lo de um só golpe. Mas se uma mulher chora, os homens se sentem impotentes e só conseguem pensar em escapar, ou conter o pranto, em impedir que ele retorne.

— Acho que eles têm medo de que as lágrimas continuem, alimentando a sensação de impotência.— A voz de Hannah soou firme. — Hoje a médica me preveniu contra prováveis mudanças de humor e alguns momentos de tristeza, mas estou tão feliz com a gravidez que não consigo me imaginar chorando por causa dela.

— Chorar nem sempre é um sinal de infelicidade — garantiu Vi. — Os hormônios enlouquecem durante a gestação, e não há nada que possamos fazer para controlar nossas emoções.

— É estranho... Os últimos cinco meses não foram fáceis, mas ainda não experimentei nenhuma alteração de humor. Fui demitida do emprego que amava, e não derramei uma única lágrima.

— Você foi demitida? — Hannah estranhou. — Por quê? Jessie está sempre dizendo que nunca viu ninguém trabalhar tanto!

— O problema não era minha competência, mas o fato de estar grávida e ser solteira.

— Mas eles não podem demiti-la dessa maneira! É ilegal!

— Eu trabalhava para um colégio exclusivo para moças da alta sociedade, e o contrato rezava que o comportamento das professoras devia servir de modelo para as alunas. Não posso culpar a administração da escola, embora saiba que a situação poderia ter sido resolvida de maneira menos traumática. Enfim, nem mesmo quando estava vivendo todo esse dilema, não chorei. Não senti vontade de chorar. Então, um dia antes de vir para cá, estava assistindo a um episódio muito antigo de I Love Lucy e de repente comecei a soluçar. Chorei muito, e então as lágrimas se foram como haviam começado. Bruscamente, sem motivo ou explicação.

— Também acontecia comigo — tia Vi lembrou.

— Em um minuto estava bem, no outro ameaçava inundar a casa com minhas lágrimas.

— Mal posso esperar para dizer a Alex o que o espera — Hannah comentou rindo.

— É melhor não dizer nada, meu bem — Vi aconselhou com doçura. — Deixe que ele enfrente a situação como todos os outros homens desde que Adão se preocupou com Eva.

— Além do mais, duvido que faça alguma diferença — Rose acrescentou. — Quando começar a chorar, ele se sentirá tão impotente quanto o pai dele comigo. Não se preocupe. Alex vai sobreviver.

— Eu sei que sim, mas queria que ele vivesse os próximos meses com a mesma intensidade e alegria que estou sentindo. Espero que nada aconteça para perturbar-me ou mudar meu estado de ânimo.

— Tem razão — Abbie opinou novamente. — Imagine se uma mudança de humor acontece e um fator externo contribui para aborrecer ou preocupar a gestante!

— Os homens desta casa ficariam tão assustados que fugiriam para as montanhas. E confesso que, em alguns dias, isso não me incomodaria nem um pouco! — brincou Vi.

Todas riram.

Mac ouviu o som de uma cadeira sendo afastada e decidiu que não queria ser surpreendido naquela posição comprometedora. A situação perturbaria as gestantes, ou uma delas, pelo menos, e não queria ser responsável por uma enxurrada maior do que a cheia do Rio Grande.

— Quer ir dar um passeio no píer?

Assustada, Abbie olhou para Mac como se visse um fantasma.

— Um... passeio? No píer?

— Exatamente. Se quiser... ir passear... Sob o luar... podemos caminhar... Até o píer... — ele riu e balançou a cabeça. — Desculpe-me, mas não sei o que rima com píer. Quer ir comigo?

Mac queria tirá-la da casa para acusá-la de alguma coisa. Queria gritar e extravasar a frustração, ou chamá-la de nomes que não seriam bem recebidos pela família. Sim, só podia ser isso. Há três dias ele a tratava com gentileza e atenção, agindo como se quisesse ser seu amigo. Ainda não sabia o que estava por trás da transformação, mas tinha uma forte suspeita de que, o que quer que fosse, não ia durar.

— É claro. — Abbie levantou-se do sofá. — Se vamos nadar, é melhor ir buscar sua camisa de brim.

— Oh, não! Desta vez vai ter de providenciar seu maio.

O brilho em seus olhos era íntimo, como se ele a convidasse para mais do que um simples passeio, como se quisesse encontrar uma maneira de rimar píer e beijo.

— Não estou com vontade de nadar — ela disse. Depois virou-se para sair.

— Caminhar faz bem. — Mac também deixou a sala de tevê e vídeo onde vários membros da família e alguns empregados do rancho se reuniam depois do jantar. — Gosto de andar um pouco depois das refeições. E você?

— Gosto de andar, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que Chapeuzinho Vermelho deve ter sentido algo muito parecido quando encontrou o lobo no caminho da casa de sua avó. Mac riu.

— Acha que estou interessado em sua cesta de guloseimas?

— De certa forma... Acho que me atraiu até aqui para enfiar-me em uma caixa de correspondência e despachar-me para Timbuktu.

— Não... Eu teria de verificar o código de endereçamento postal, e não quero perder uma noite tão linda com a cabeça metida entre as páginas de um catálogo do correio.

— Tem razão, a noite está linda.

— Como você.

— Está dizendo isso para animar-me. Sei que estou gorda, sem formas, com o nariz inchado...

— Abbie, de onde tirou essa idéia? Você está linda!

— Não estou. Sei que quer fazer com que me sinta melhor, mas...

— Se fosse esse meu objetivo, eu estaria pedindo desculpas por ter me comportado como um canalha no dia em que você chegou e em todos os outros desde então.

Abbie ficou em silêncio. Sentia o coração batendo mais depressa, impulsionado por uma súbita e estúpida onda de esperança.

— Se não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que trocou de lugar com seu irmão gêmeo.

— Acha que me conhece tão bem assim?

— Reconheço que em algumas circunstâncias você conseguiria me enganar com esse truque, mas, de imediato, não consigo pensar em nenhuma.

— E como pode ter tanta certeza de quem sou, ou de que não sou Cade?

Não podia explicar. Havia sido tolice revelar que conseguia distingui-lo do irmão.

— Prefiro não lhe dizer — respondeu com honestidade, virando-se para caminhar na direção do píer.

Ele a alcançou sem nenhum esforço.

— Tia Vi ainda me confunde com Cade. E se a troca for intencional, podemos enganar todo mundo. Por que acha que é capaz de perceber a diferença?

— Esqueça. — Estavam chegando ao píer, e ela apoiou as mãos na balaustrada. — Este lugar é tão lindo! Se vivesse aqui, construiria uma casa de onde pudesse ver o lago. — Percebendo que podia estar dando uma impressão errada ou confirmando as suspeitas de Mac, ela corrigiu: — Quero dizer, não estou sugerindo que pretendo vir morar ou aqui, ou que tenho planos para... Ah, esqueça. Não vai acreditar em mim.

Ele ficou quieto por um instante, os olhos fixos na casa de hóspedes do outro lado do lago.

— Há algo que eu gostaria de perguntar, Abbie.

— O que é?

— Naquela noite, quando nos conhecemos, foi tão intenso quanto acredito ter sido? Ou foram só as circunstâncias?

— Intenso? Mac, aquela foi a melhor noite de toda minha vida.

— Então, por que foi embora sem dizer adeus?

— Porque eu tinha um compromisso.

— Um compromisso que a impedia de deixar um nome, um número de telefone? Teria ficado satisfeito com a promessa de encontrá-la novamente um ano mais tarde naquele mesmo lugar.

Podia quase acreditar que o magoara, e essa nunca fora sua intenção.

— Desculpe-me. Queria uma noite de mistério e paixão. Acho que não pensei nas conseqüências.

— E agora?

— Agora penso nelas todos os dias.

— Um bebê... Uma conseqüência grande demais para assumir sozinha.

Abbie pousou a mão sobre a dele na grade do píer e fitou os olhos escuros.

— Não estou pedindo para dividir as responsabilidades comigo, Mac. Não vim aqui para pedir nada. Por favor, acredite em mim.

Ele segurou sua mão. Depois abraçou-a e tocou seu queixo.

— Eu gostaria muito de acreditar — murmurou. — Francamente.

Os lábios se aproximaram dos dela e Abbie não pensou em mais nada. Foi um beijo terno, diferente do abraço eletrizante daquela primeira noite no rancho. Os protestos que começaram a se formar em seu cérebro pereceram sufocados pelo prazer, pela alegria de reconhecer o cheiro, o sabor e a pele daquele homem. Estar em seus braços novamente depois de tanto tempo longe deles era como voltar para casa. Estivera com Mac uma única vez, e sabia coisas sobre ele que teria levado anos para aprender. Como interpretar o leve tremor em seus lábios como um sinal de controle determinado. Também sabia que ele a desejava mais do que queria admitir, e que recuaria, caso pedisse mais do que estava disposto ou preparado para oferecer. O beijo era um teste, e por mais que pensasse, Abbie não conseguia pensar em uma única maneira de passar por ele.

Mas de repente, como que por milagre, ela havia sido aprovada. O beijo fragmentou-se em uma chuva de carinhos espalhados por seu rosto, pelos olhos, pelo nariz e o queixo. Os braços a apertavam com mais força, e o ar exalado pelos pulmões de Mac produzia o som de um suspiro aliviado.

— Abbie... Não sei como isso vai funcionar, mas... -O telefone tocou. Escondido no bolso traseiro da calça para gestantes, o aparelho produziu um som abafado, porém inoportuno. Pensou em desligá-lo. Talvez devesse simplesmente atirá-lo no lago. Mas, no final, certa de que o momento já havia sido arruinado, esperou que Mac se afastasse alguns passos para atender à ligação do irmão.

Mac apoiou-se na balaustrada do píer e tentou não se mostrar interessado na conversa de Abbie. Sabia que não era educado escutar conversas alheias, mesmo que só pela metade, mas se as palavras pudessem ajudá-lo a decifrar sua linha de ataque, o fim justificaria os meios. Por outro lado, graças ao acordo que fizera com Cade, era obrigado a manter a mente aberta sobre os possíveis significados daquela conversa.

— Alô? — Pausa. — Sim, eu sei que prometi ligar às sete, mas eu também disse que poderia ser um pouco mais tarde. — O tom era impaciente e conciliatório, como se ela lamentasse não ter podido telefonar no horário combinado, mas estivesse aborrecida com a cobrança. — Estava ocupada. Trabalhando. Sim, como conselheira.

Mac registrou a primeira mentira. A menos que ela fosse conselheira graduada e considerasse a conversa com ele como treinamento profissional. Pronto. Impossível encontrar alguém com a mente mais aberta.

— Não foi o que eu acabei de dizer?

Pelo que podia ouvir, a conversa se transformava rapidamente em discussão. Não uma briga furiosa como as que tiveram desde sua chegada, mas uma altercação contida e menos agressiva, um sinal claro de que ela não queria realmente brigar, mas também não cederia às exigências da outra pessoa.

— Não, este não é um bom momento. Não posso conversar com você agora.

As suspeitas cresciam em sua mente. Abbie não podia falar porque não queria que ele ouvisse o que tinha a dizer. Por outro lado, o desejo de privacidade era normal. Mais um ponto para sua atitude aberta e desprovida de preconceitos.

— Estou exatamente onde disse que estaria, Brad!

Brad. O mesmo homem que telefonara para ela no restaurante do hotel em Dallas. E ela não parecia mais feliz com a ligação dessa noite. Porque estivera beijando outro homem, ultrapassando suas defesas, tentando recuperar sua confiança, planejando como transformar...

Mente aberta, Mac. Tinha de manter a mente aberta. Talvez Brad fosse apenas um sujeito insistente que ligava sempre nos momentos menos apropriados. Nesse caso, por que ela não desligava o telefone e encerrava o assunto? A voz dela era cada vez mais tensa.

— Por que fez isso? Eu pedi para usar apenas o número do meu celular. Não devia ter procurado o serviço de auxílio à lista.

Mac franziu a testa. Brad podia ser um cúmplice, ou alguém que não sabia onde ela estava.

— Sim — Abbie suspirou resignada. — Eu sei que não existe um acampamento nas Montanhas Pocono ou na região noroeste dos Estados Unidos. — Uma pausa breve, e a voz soou ainda mais agitada. — Porque eu queria ficar sozinha! Não, não vou dizer onde estou. Porque você viria para cá, causaria problemas, e não preciso de sua ajuda nesse sentido! — Abbie tremia como uma árvore batida pelo vento, e Mac virou-se para fitá-la sem se importar com o fato de expor a própria curiosidade. — E claro que estou zangada! Faço o melhor que posso para... para cuidar da... — Um soluço anunciou que as lágrimas se aproximavam.

Quem quer que fosse Brad, já havia causado danos demais com seu telefonema. Não permitiria que ele a fizesse chorar. E se a tensão coincidisse com uma daquelas alterações de humor causada pelos hormônios? Seria terrível!

Mac deu dois passos na direção de Abbie. Com uma das mãos segurou seu braço. Com a outra, arrancou o telefone de sua mão e levou-o à orelha.

— Escute aqui, Brad — começou, ignorando o grito horrorizado. — Você perturbou Abbie, e no estado em que ela está, pode começar a chorar e nunca mais parar.

Sufocando um grito desesperado, ela tentou recuperar o aparelho, mas Mac frustrou sua tentativa. Estava se esforçando para protegê-la de um canalha insensível!

— Abbie não quer mais falar com você neste momento. Sendo assim, vou desligar o aparelho, e ela poderá ligar de volta se e quando quiser.

Houve uma longa pausa. Depois uma voz masculina e apreensiva indagou:

— Quem está falando?

Não tinha motivos para esconder-se.

— Mac Coleman. — Ele encerrou a ligação e desligou o telefone, orgulhoso por ter pensado rápido e solucionado o problema antes que se tornasse maior.

Olhou para Abbie esperando ver a gratidão em seu rosto, mas tudo que viu foi o desânimo, a aflição e a derrota.

— Não devia ter feito isso, Mac.

— Não tente me convencer de que estava gostando da conversa, porque sei que o sujeito a estava aborrecendo.

— Sim, e ele me aborrece com regularidade. Todos eles.

— Há mais de um?

— Quatro. Um pior do que o outro.

Mac pensou depressa. Quatro homens. Uma gangue. E Abbie estava envolvida com eles de alguma forma.

— Por que eles telefonam para você?

— Para terem certeza de que estou bem.

— Em um acampamento nas montanhas, onde disse estar.

— É complicado. — Ela suspirou. — Escute, não quero falar sobre isso. Já é terrível que tenha dito a Brad que... Oh, esqueça. É tarde demais para retirar o que disse.

— Desculpe-me — ele pediu irritado. — Pensei que estivesse ajudando.

— Eu sei. Talvez seja melhor assim. A decisão foi tomada por mim e... Bem, não tem importância. Eu ia mesmo partir em alguns dias.

— Partir?

Abbie quase sorriu.

— Está tentando livrar-se de mim desde que cheguei aqui. O que esperava? Que eu ficasse indefinidamente?

— Pensei que os últimos dias houvessem feito você mudar de idéia sobre o que eu quero.

— Os últimos dias, embora muito mais agradáveis do que a semana anterior, só me convenceram de que você decidiu adotar uma linha diferente, e muito mais eficiente, de defesa. Sei que não vai acreditar nisso, como não acreditou em nada do que eu disse até agora, mas nunca tive a intenção de ficar no rancho por mais do que duas semanas. Três, nó máximo.

Então, a tentativa de ser um bom moço não a enganara. De qualquer maneira, não sabia se seu verdadeiro objetivo havia sido o de fazê-la partir.

— Para onde vai?

— Isso faz diferença? — Abbie parou e respirou fundo. Depois franziu a testa e levou a mão à parte inferior do ventre. — Ai... Ai...

Mac foi tomado pelo pânico.

— O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Dor? Ela assentiu e massageou o abdome.

— Vou chamar um médico — Mac decidiu, tomando-a nos braços para carregá-la de volta à casa. — Para quem devo ligar? Tem um médico aqui? Posso indicar alguém. Hannah já começou o pré-natal e... — Mac corria como se tivesse de debelar um incêndio. — Tudo bem, Abbie. Mantenha a calma.

— Foi só uma cãibra, Mac. O que está fazendo? Ele parou, intrigado com o brilho divertido nosolhos dela.

— Uma cãibra? Quase me matou de susto por causa de uma cãibra estúpida?

— Bem, não é estúpida para quem a sente. Dói muito, sabe?

— Cãibra...

— Sim, mas agora já passou. Obrigada.

Abbie sorria. A aflição e a apreensão desapareceram de seus olhos, e a mão sobre o braço de Mac era quente, uma espécie de reconhecimento silencioso.

— Talvez mantenha a mente um pouco menos aberta depois disso.

— Se acha melhor assim... Pode me pôr no chão, por favor?

— Não. Por que correr o risco de sofrer uma nova cãibra? Prefiro levá-la de volta para casa em segurança.

— Não vou voltar para casa. Eles vão telefonar para lá.

— Quem? — Um segundo, e Mac compreendeu que ela se referia aos quatro homens. A gangue. — Eles não vão ligar. Não enquanto mantiver seu celular desligado. E vou deixá-lo em meu bolso para ter certeza de que não vai ligá-lo esta noite.

— Deu seu nome a Brad. Eles não vão precisar de mais do que cinco minutos para relacionar Mac Coleman a minha amiga Jéssica Coleman, e daí será um pulo para chegarem ao Desert Rose. Confie em mim. Eles terão o número do telefone da casa, do escritório e dos estábulos antes que você possa chegar ao seu quarto.

— Não precisa falar com ele, Abbie. Com nenhum deles.

Ela suspirou como se fosse difícil explicar a situação.

— É complicado, Mac. Prefiro que ninguém de sua família saiba ao certo onde estou.

— Como se envolveu com um homem como esse?

— Foi justamente o esforço para afastar-me deles que acabou causando toda a confusão em que estou metida agora. Ponha-me no chão, Mac. Vou ficar aqui fora e torcer para que ninguém decida trazer o telefone sem fio.

— Não precisa ficar aqui fora. — Sabia que seria inútil convencê-la a entrar, e por isso optou pela melhor alternativa. — Conheço um lugar perfeito onde pode ficar com toda segurança. — Sem colocá-la no chão, ele seguiu na direção oposta à da casa. — Ninguém vai pensar em ir até lá procurá-la.

— Ótimo. Agora estou sendo raptada.

— Será que pode cooperar, por favor? — Era bom ouvir o riso em sua voz novamente. — Estou tentando ser o herói aqui.

CAPÍTULO VII

O problema com os heróis é que eles são homens, Abbie decidiu ao ser posta no chão na sala escura da casa de hóspedes. Desde que confiscara seu telefone e o desligara, Mac deixava claro que pretendia resgatá-la, mesmo que não precisasse de um resgate. Era triste dizer, porque acreditava em suas boas intenções, mas todos os seus heróis só faziam piorar as coisas. Queria que só por uma vez os homens de sua vida a deixassem em paz para resolver os próprios problemas, em vez de complicarem tudo que tentava fazer.

— Obrigada — disse Abbie —, mas nada disso é necessário.

— Não foi nenhum incômodo — Mac respondeu, interpretando suas palavras como simples cortesia. — Deve haver velas em algum lugar por aqui.

— Não tem energia elétrica na casa?

— Sim, mas acender as luzes seria como enviar um chamado. Alguém viria correndo para ver o que está acontecendo, saberiam que está aqui, e então qualquer pessoa poderia atender ao telefone e transferir a ligação para o aparelho desta casa.

— Eu não teria de atendê-lo.

— Oh, sim, teria. Caso contrário, alguém viria verificar se o aparelho está quebrado.

— Isso está ficando muito parecido com minha casa. — Abbie aproximou-se de uma janela e abriu as cortinas. Dali podia ver o lago e o céu pontilhado de estrelas cintilantes. A lua refletida na superfície escura da água lembrava o cenário de um filme romântico. — Lindo... — suspirou.

— Mmm — Mac respondeu enquanto vasculhava as gavetas no escuro. — Tem certeza de que quer as cortinas abertas? Alguém pode passar lá fora e ver você aí... .

— Não estou me escondendo da polícia. Só dos meus irmãos, e não espero que eles passem perto daqui. Não nas próximas horas, pelo menos.

O ruído das gavetas cessou.

— Irmãos?

— Irmãos. Quatro. Todos grandes, temperamentais e superprotetores.

— Está se escondendo de seus irmãos?

— Foi o que eu disse.

— Então... não tem um namorado violento, um bandido envolvido com uma gangue perigosa?

Ela riu, imaginando de onde Mac havia tirado essa idéia.

— Brad é meu irmão, o segundo dos quatro, logo abaixo de Quinn e mais velho que Jaz e Tyler.

— Brad é seu irmão... — Era como se ele tivesse dificuldades para lidar com o conceito. — Por que mentiu para seus irmãos?

— Porque sabia que meu sonho de independência terminaria no momento em que eles soubessem a verdade.

— Que verdade? A de que está em um rancho no Texas, e não em um acampamento nas montanhas?

— Sim, também.

— Ainda há mais?

— Eles ainda não sabem que serão tios dentro de quatro meses.

Mac acendeu uma vela.

— Não sabem que está grávida?

— Não sabiam, mas agora que mencionou meu estado, é bem provável que tenham deduzido.

— Oh, não...

— É o que eu penso.

— E seus pais?

— Também não contei a eles. Primeiro porque se ria muito embaraçoso, e depois, recentemente, porque senti que precisava de um tempo para decidir o que e como dizer.

— O que há para decidir? Só precisa contar que está grávida!

— Só? — ela reagiu irritada. — Esqueceu o que aconteceu quando contei a você?

— É diferente.

— É claro que sim. Meus pais acreditarão em mim.

— Eu nunca duvidei de sua gravidez.

— Não. Só de sua participação nela. -Mac fixou a vela no castiçal sobre a mesa.

— Discutir comigo não vai ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas com eles. Vai ter de contar a sua família... mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Uau! Por que será que nunca pensei nisso? — Queria ficar zangada com Mac. E com os irmãos, com a diretoria da Academia da Srta. Amélia, com o sol, a lua e as estrelas, mas ela era a única culpada, e estava ficando cansada de se zangar com Abbie. — Prefiro não falar sobre isso. Você já deixou claro que não se importa com o que eu faço ou para onde vou, desde que não seja submetido a cobranças e exigências.

— Isso não é verdade. Tenho me esforçado para ser gentil com você nesta semana e...

A interrupção da frase confirmou as suspeitas de Abbie sobre seus motivos.

— O que está tentando fazer? Quer me envolver e provocar uma confissão sobre meu interesse diabólico em sua conta bancária? Quer me convencer de que mudou de idéia e de atitude a meu respeito? Quer me matar sufocada com tanta bondade, porque assim poderá viver livre de mim e da culpa?

— Fiz uma aposta com Cade. E perdi. Ele me fez prometer que daria uma chance a... Bem, que tentaria entendê-la e ouvi-la.

Seu coração doía como se houvesse sido atingido por uma lâmina afiada.

— Que alívio! Odiaria pensar que me deu uma chance por acreditar que essa era a atitude mais correta e justa.

— Tenho meus motivos para duvidar de sua história, Abbie.

— Ah, não! Agora vai dizer que é estéril?

— Não. Mas não sou tão ingênuo quanto era antes.

— Antes do quê?

Mac respirou fundo como se reunisse forças.

— Há dois anos eu me apaixonei por alguém. Gillían ficou grávida e eu a pedi em casamento sem hesitar, certo de que estaríamos apenas antecipando o futuro que teríamos juntos de qualquer maneira. O casamento foi planejado e tudo corria perfeitamente, até a noite de minha despedida de solteiro, quando um dos amigos de Gillían bebeu demais e começou a me chamar de palhaço e outros adjetivos menos lisonjeiros. As gargalhadas e os comentários foram ganhando força entre os amigos dela, até que alguém decidiu me contar tudo. Gillían sabia quem eu era havia muito tempo, desde muito antes de ter orquestrado nosso encontro acidental. Ela temia que eu nunca a pedisse em casamento, e por isso decidiu dar uma ajuda ao destino. Como sempre fui cauteloso, ela contou com o auxílio daquele mesmo amigo. Ele era o pai do bebê que Gillían afirmava ser meu filho.

Abbie estava chocada.

— Ela confessou tudo isso?

— Não, mas as evidências eram incontestáveis. Gillían sustentou sua inocência até o fim.

— O fim de quê?

— Até o dia do casamento, quando tio Randy a procurou para oferecer um cheque bastante generoso em troca de sua desistência. Era isso, ou o risco de enfrentar um processo de divórcio turbulento, caso um teste de paternidade revelasse que ela havia mesmo mentido. Gillían aceitou o cheque e sumiu.

— Eu sinto muito. Deve ter sido terrível para você.

— Eu superei.

Não, Abbie pensou. Não superou, e agora me culpa pelas mentiras de outra mulher,

Mas aquele não era o melhor momento para um confronto. De qualquer maneira, qualquer momento era oportuno para uma boa dose de realidade.

— Não sabia quem você era até encontrá-lo no aeroporto. Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. Não vim aqui para ameaçá-lo, pressioná-lo ou causar problemas. Vim porque Jéssica convidou-me e porque não podia voltar para casa e enfrentar a decepção de meus familiares. E não importa se acredita em mim ou não.

Os olhos mergulharam nos dela buscando uma fé que ela não podia proporcionar.

— E agora? — Mac perguntou em voz baixa.

Abbie encolheu os ombros. Por que havia imaginado que ele mudaria de idéia e aceitaria sua versão como verdadeira? Mac Coleman era um legítimo filho da realeza e do Texas, um príncipe, um homem orgulhoso e até arrogante. Por que pensara que ele acreditaria nas palavras de uma plebéia?

— Agora vamos apagar a vela e voltar para casa — ela decidiu. — Amanhã eu irei embora, e então não terá mais de pensar em mim.

— Não creio que possa deixar de pensar em você.

— É claro que pode. Vai ser fácil. Mais um problema eliminado de sua vida. Simples, não? — Queria sorrir, mas os olhos estavam inundados pelas lágrimas. — Desculpe-me. Acho que estou um pouco... deprimida esta noite.

— Não chore, Abbie. — Ele se aproximou e puxou-a de encontro ao peito. — Não quero que você chore.

Soluçando, ela tentou conter a enxurrada que brotava de seus olhos.

— Não creio que possa impedir, Mac. Nem mesmo para vencer uma aposta.

Por um momento ele permaneceu imóvel. Depois as mãos começaram a deslizar por seus braços e ela sentiu o contato úmido e quente dos lábios na lateral de seu pescoço. Arrepios percorriam seu corpo espalhando um calor delicioso e envolvente.

— Não devia fazer isso...

— Tem razão — ele murmurou. — Mas não sei mais o que fazer com você. Beijá-la parece ser a única alternativa.

— Eu... não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

— Prefere chorar?

— Não, mas...

— Está tremendo. Tem medo de mim?

Devia ter. Ele a magoara com suas suspeitas. Mesmo que passasse a noite fazendo amor com Mac, nada mudaria. Quando o novo dia chegasse, ele continuaria pensando o pior a seu respeito. Mas como queria ficar... Como queria reencontrar a paixão em seus braços e saciar a fome em seus beijos!

— Não, Mac — respondeu ofegante, colando o corpo ao dela em uma rendição silenciosa. — Não tenho medo de você.

Ele beijou sua orelha para recompensá-la pela confissão corajosa. Ou só para deixá-la louca de desejo. Um fogo intenso incinerava sua capacidade de raciocínio, convencendo-a de que tudo que importava era o que sentia naquele momento.

— E bom saber disso — Mac murmurou enquanto beijava seu pescoço —, porque eu estou morrendo de medo de você.

Não sabia se ele dizia a verdade. Não tinha importância. Era maravilhoso sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo novamente e reviver sensações que só havia experimentado uma vez antes.

— Você é linda, Abbie. Quero beijá-la e tocá-la em todos os lugares, quero fazer amor com você a noite toda, mas...

Não suportaria se ele a rejeitasse. Mac pretendia puni-la privando-a de seus beijos, prometendo o paraíso para depois abandoná-la no inferno, e isso era algo que tinha de impedir a qualquer custo.

— Por favor — sussurrou, oferecendo os lábios como uma flor oferece suas pétalas para o sol da manhã. — Faça amor comigo.

Ele a beijou, e o resto do mundo deixou de existir. Aquilo era tudo de que precisava. Mac. Aceitaria tudo que ele tivesse para oferecer e pagaria o preço por aquela segunda noite de perfeição. Qualquer que fosse o preço, pagaria sem reclamar. E enquanto vivesse, buscaria forças nas lembranças e teria a certeza de que fazer sexo jamais seria o mesmo que fazer amor.

— Tem certeza de que podemos continuar? — ele perguntou enquanto a carregava para o quarto.

— Podemos. O sexo é uma atividade segura durante a gestação, desde que não espere que eu me pendure no lustre.

— Que pena... Tinha planos para experimentar algumas novidades — ele respondeu rindo.

— Não precisamos do lustre. Estamos usando velas, lembra?

— Esqueça as velas. Não quero incendiar a casa.

— Não? Puxa, podia ter me enganado!

Ele a deitou sobre a cama e beijou-a com paixão.

— Quero incendiar seu corpo e sentir o calor desse fogo em mim.

— Caso ainda não tenha percebido, já estou em brasas...

O comentário rouco e sensual alimentou o desejo que o dominava, e Mac começou a despi-la e tirar as próprias roupas. Até aquele momento agira por impulso, seguro na certeza de que poderia parar antes que as coisas fossem longe demais. Tivera a idéia de tocá-la para impedir que continuasse chorando. Mantivera o contato físico por perceber que assim podia distraí-la. O plano havia funcionado muito bem, e só não fora perfeito porque o feitiço se voltara contra o feiticeiro. Agora era ele quem estava distraído. Confuso. Perdido. Perdera-se na tentativa de assumir o papel do protetor, e de repente sentia uma necessidade quase vital de ser tocado por Abbie, de ser beijado e acariciado por ela.

E ali estavam eles, prontos para transformarem um engano em dois, dispostos a complicar uma situação que já era muito complexa. Mas algo acontecera no momento em que ela confessara desejá-lo. Queria Abbie, isso era certo, mas sentia algo mais complexo, como se muitas possibilidades se descortinassem repentinamente diante de seus olhos. Talvez Cade tivesse razão. Abbie não era Gillían. Não estava ali para enganá-lo, mas para amá-lo, para ser desejável e sedutora em seus braços. Talvez não tivesse certeza de seus motivos, e certamente não se sentia pronto para dar o grande passo e assumir a paternidade de seu bebê. Talvez nunca estivesse, mas seu coração já havia decidido que mereciam uma segunda chance.

O telefone tocou sobre o criado-mudo. Mac abriu os olhos e percebeu que a luz do sol penetrava pelas frestas da janela. Estava na casa de hóspedes com Abbie. Haviam passado a noite juntos. O telefone tocou novamente e ele atendeu ao chamado, temendo que o som a despertasse.

— O que é? — indagou em voz baixa.

— Mac? — O sussurro de Jessie soou do outro lado da linha.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Graças a Deus está aí! Pensando bem, talvez não seja tão bom assim. Abbie está com você?

Jessie estava agitada demais. Depois de descobrir onde ele e Abbie haviam passado a noite, devia estar imaginando cenários românticos e criando fantasias amorosas. E de certa forma, sua prima estava certa.

— O que quer, Jess?

— Liguei para preveni-lo. Você está prestes a ter companhia. Irmãos... — Ela sussurrou enigmática.

Enigmática? Não havia nada de misterioso no aviso. Cade estava a caminho da casa para pegá-lo em flagrante e vangloriar-se por ter promovido aquela situação, e Alex o acompanhava para reforçar as provocações.

— Não precisa cochichar, Jess — ele disse, notando que Abbie se movia a seu lado. — Obrigado pelo aviso, mas sei lidar com aqueles dois. — Mac desligou e sorriu. — Olá.

Abbie sorriu e tocou seu rosto em uma carícia espontânea. Incapaz de conter-se, Mac voltou para baixo da coberta e beijou-a,

— Humm... — Abbie gemeu com prazer. — Humm...

— Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Jessie acabou de ligar — contou, beijando o pescoço delicado e descendo até os lábios tocarem um dos seios. — Cade e Alex estão a caminho daqui.

Ela suspirou desapontada.

— O que eles querem?

— Não sei. Às vezes eles perdem o senso de decoro e limite.

— Hmmm. — Os dedos de Mac acariciavam seu seio. — Parecem meus irmãos.

As palavras pairaram no ar um instante como um presságio enquanto, assustada, ela considerava uma possibilidade que a fez fitá-lo com os olhos cheios de pavor. Tum, tum, tum. As batidas violentas precederam o som de uma porta se abrindo e de passos na sala. E vozes... Vozes fortes e imperiosas.

— Abbie? — chamou uma delas.

— Onde você está, Abigail?

— Saia de onde estiver!

Mac notou a calça jeans pendurada em uma das hélices do ventilador de teto. A calça de Abbie pendia de outra hélice, e o movimento do ventilador criava o desenho de um círculo amplo sobre suas cabeças. Uma cueca e um pé de meia enfeitavam a cabeceira da cama a seu lado, e as peças íntimas dela haviam sido esquecidas no chão. Havia sido divertido jogar as roupas em todas as direções enquanto trocavam carícias e faziam piadas sobre o lustre, mas não teria graça nenhuma enfrentar o quarteto de irmãos carrancudos.

— Não... — Abbie gemeu apavorada. Alguém bateu na porta.

— Abbie? Está decente?

— Brad? O que faz aqui?

— Até que enfim a encontramos!

— Pare! Não entrem...!

Era tarde demais. Brad, uma espécie de Hércules dos tempos modernos, já passava pela soleira. Atrás dele surgiram mais três rapazes com as mesmas dimensões impressionantes. O primeiro tinha cabelos negros, mas os outros eram claros como Abbie. Todos tinham olhos azuis, como ela, que refletiam o espanto provocado pela situação com que se deparavam ali. Mac não podia culpá-los. Sabia que as evidências eram indiscutíveis.

— Bom dia, cavalheiros — disse. — Há café na cozinha. Abbie e eu precisamos de alguns instantes de privacidade antes de recebermos visitantes.

— Já tiveram mais privacidade do que deviam ter tido — disse um dos irmãos.

— Oh, sim, privacidade demais! — concordou outro, olhando para as calças penduradas no ventilador.

Droga! Por que não trancara a porta da casa na noite anterior? Brad encarou a irmã.

— Você está bem, Abbie?

— Estava ótima, até que vocês apareceram! Não sei por que vieram atrás de mim como se fossem integrantes de um pelotão de choque!

— Se fossemos membros de algum pelotão, teríamos sido exonerados por chegarmos atrasados à cena do crime.

— Ótimo! Chegaram atrasados e agora não há mais nada a fazer. Sendo assim, por que não dão meia-volta e vão para casa?

Brad aproximou-se da cama seguido por dois dos irmãos. O quarto homem ficou parado na porta como se quisesse impedir uma fuga em massa.

— Apresente-nos ao seu... a ele — disse o de cabelos negros.

Abbie olhou para Mac como se quisesse pedir-lhe desculpas.

— Mac Coleman — disse. — Estes são meus irmãos. Brad, Tyler, Jaz, e aquele na porta é Quinn. — Ela encarou o quarteto Jones. — Agora podem ir. Irei encontrá-los em casa daqui a alguns dias.

Quinn cruzou os braços.

— Não vamos sair daqui sem você, e ninguém sairá daqui antes de descobrirmos qual é seu estado.

— Cavalheiros, esperem na sala, por favor — Mac interferiu com firmeza, segurando a mão dela sob a coberta. — Estão deixando Abbie constrangida e me aborrecendo com essa insistência.

Quinn parecia surpreso, mas não impressionado.

— Antes queremos saber o que há de errado com nossa irmã.

— Não há nada de errado comigo. Estou grávida, só isso.

Silêncio.

Em outras circunstâncias, Mac teria rido das expressões dos quatro homens. Mas as circunstâncias eram delicadas, e não sentia nenhuma vontade de rir.

— O que foi que disse? — Jaz foi o primeiro a reagir.

— Está esperando um bebê? — perguntou Tyler. Brad e Quinn olhavam para Mac.

— E você...? — um deles disparou, referindo-se à questão da paternidade.

— Oh, não! Eu não estou esperando um bebê. Abbie é a única grávida neste quarto.

Brad deu um passo à frente e cerrou os punhos.

— Muito bem, engraçadinho. As próximas palavras a saírem de sua boca serão sobre como está feliz por ter conhecido seus cunhados.

— Brad! — Abbie reagiu ultrajada. — Saiam daqui agora! Todos vocês!

— Não enquanto não houver uma aliança em seu dedo.

— Fora daqui! — ela gritou.

Os quatro grandalhões permaneceram onde estavam, sem se dar conta do constrangimento e da humilhação que causavam à irmã.

— Não estamos noivos, se é o que quer saber. — Mac decidiu que era hora de agir como um homem adulto e colocar aqueles quatro adolescentes gigantescos em seus devidos lugares. Poria o quarteto para fora do quarto com as próprias mãos e nu, se fosse necessário, mas não permitiria que continuassem embaraçando Abbie. — Isso é antiquado demais até mesmo para o Texas.

— Não vivemos no Texas — informou Jaz. Quinn olhou para a irmã.

— Ele é o pai do bebê, Abbie?

Mac sentiu o peito oprimido. Ao vê-la abaixar a cabeça e suspirar com um misto de cansaço e derrota, soube exatamente qual seria a resposta.

— Sim...

A palavra soou suave como o vapor, mas teve o poder de atingi-lo em cheio no coração. Na noite anterior chegara a acreditar nela e na possibilidade de um futuro a seu lado. Acreditara no amor à primeira vista e em sua continuidade. E tudo havia sido uma farsa. Um plano perfeito. Um plano executado com maestria, a julgar pela reação dos quatro irmãos Jones. Talvez eles fizessem parte da encenação, ou haviam sido manipulados como ele. O único detalhe que Abbie deixara de providenciar para garantir a perfeição da cena fora a espingarda apontada para sua cabeça. Então estaria vivendo a típica situação do casamento forçado.

Quatro pares de olhos azuis estudavam seu rosto. Quatro pares de punhos cerrados esperavam pelo desfecho da questão. Quatro homens unidos pela mesma decisão: Mac e Abbie teriam de se casar. Estava em minoria, sem nenhuma chance de defesa e, pelo menos naquele momento, sem opções. Assim, com toda a dignidade que as circunstâncias permitiam, ele olhou para Abbie.

— Quer se casar comigo, Abigail Jones? — perguntou sem emoção ou entusiasmo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o com orgulho.

— Não.

CAPÍTULO VIII

Era sempre assim quando seus irmãos estavam por perto. Ninguém ouvia Abbie. Se espirrasse, quatro lenços eram postos em sua mão. Se elogiasse a voz potente de Andrea Bocelli, dias depois teria todos os discos do cantor. Se manifestasse a intenção de reformar uma velha cômoda, a tropa de comando irmãos Jones concluía o trabalho antes que pudesse piscar. Bastava mencionar o desejo de evitar uma certa zona de tráfego, e em pouco tempo recebia um mapa detalhado de todas as vias alternativas em um raio de cem quilômetros. Mas quando declarava determinada que não se casaria com Mac Coleman, ninguém a ouvia. Qualquer pessoa pensaria que havia corado de prazer e murmurado um sim lacrimejante e emocionado.

Cinco minutos depois da proposta de Mac e de sua recusa, finalmente conseguira tirar os irmãos do quarto. Alguns segundos de silêncio seguiram-se a sua resposta negativa, e depois Tyler havia sorrido como se ela tivesse contado uma piada.

— Não dê ouvidos a Abbie, Mac. Ela está zangada porque todos nós ficamos para ouvir o pedido.

— E verdade. Ela sempre insistiu em ser independente, nossa princesinha — concordara Jaz.

— Não se preocupe, ela vai se casar com você — Brad garantira.

— Ficaremos para a cerimônia. — O anúncio de Quinn soara como uma ameaça velada.

Mac cruzara os braços sobre o peito.

— Eu nunca duvidei disso.

Abbie ficara sem saber a quem dirigir seus argumentos e perdera a oportunidade de falar, porque logo os irmãos estavam cumprimentando Mac com rápidos e nada sinceros apertos de mão. Na verdade, os cumprimentos haviam sido apenas uma forma disfarçada de ameaça física e continham mais um aviso do que votos verdadeiros de felicidades. Nenhum deles sorrira. Nem mesmo Mac. Os sorrisos, menos o de Mac, só apareceram quando os quatro irmãos contornaram a cama para beijá-la no rosto.

— Não se preocupe com nada — Quinn aconselhara.

— Agora está bem, não é? — Jaz nem havia esperado pela resposta.

— Será a noiva mais linda deste país — antecipara Tyler.

— Vamos cuidar de tudo — Brad havia concluído satisfeito.

Abbie mantivera-se coberta e conseguira conter um grito de raiva e frustração. Sabia que o grito teria sido apenas um enorme desperdício de energia, por que ninguém a teria ouvido. Nada faria com que seus irmãos a escutassem.

Por isso contivera a ira e mantivera a boca fechada, sofrendo em silêncio um ataque voraz de emoções variadas. Raiva, vergonha, irritação, frustração, indignidade... Ainda tentava nomear alguns sentimentos quando os irmãos Jones deixaram o quarto discutindo quem ligaria para casa para informar os pais, quem cuidaria dos detalhes da cerimônia, quando e onde aconteceria o casamento e que tipo de recepção deveriam promover. Como os pais viajariam em breve para o Havaí a fim de comemorar o aniversário de casamento, a união deveria acontecer o mais depressa possível, antes da data estipulada para a partida do casal. E considerando o estado de Abbie, o casamento já estava bastante atrasado.

Brad, o último a passar pela porta, avisara que teria café descafeinado dentro de alguns minutos, e que eles estariam na cozinha, caso precisasse de alguma coisa.

Livre deles, Abbie constatou que estava mais zangada com Mac do que com qualquer um dos irmãos. Eles, pelo menos, tinham em mente o que julgavam ser sua felicidade, embora utilizassem métodos condenáveis. Mac, por outro lado...

Ela o encarou disposta a extravasar a ira.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Por que me pediu em casamento?

Ele jogou a coberta longe e se levantou, premiando-a com uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo musculoso e bronzeado. A maneira como a ignorava deixou-a ainda mais furiosa.

— Devia ter ficado quieto enquanto eu cuidava deles!

Erguendo um braço, Mac resgatou a calça da hélice do ventilador com um movimento eficiente e vestiu-se com a mesma segurança.

— Você já cuidou de tudo com perfeição — disse. — Devia estar satisfeita. — Então ele acreditava que havia planejado o que acabara de acontecer ali? Depois da noite anterior, ainda pensava que era uma mentirosa?

— Foi você quem revelou meu paradeiro.

— Tenho certeza de que tinha um plano alternativo para trazê-los até aqui. Eu só banquei o herói e facilitei tudo para você. De qualquer maneira, conseguiu o que queria. Terá o que veio buscar, não é?

Sentia-se prestes a agredi-lo.

— Não quero me casar com você!

Mac terminou de calçar as botas, abotoou a camisa e sorriu.

— Isso mesmo, mantenha essa versão. E acrescente um toque de ultraje para aprimorar sua performance.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele saiu e fechou a porta do quarto.

Depois disso, Abbie não perdeu tempo tentando instruir os irmãos sobre o erro que haviam cometido. Não se deu ao trabalho nem mesmo de corrigi-los com relação à noção absurda de que devia se casar com Mac. Em vez disso, respondeu a algumas perguntas sobre a demissão do último emprego e tentou convencê-los de que nem mesmo toda a interferência familiar poderia levá-la de volta ao cargo de professora na Academia da Srta. Amélia. Ignorou o interrogatório sobre onde, como e quando conhecera Mac, restringindo-se a revelar que o encontrara casualmente na festa de formatura. Em resposta à questão sobre por que fora esconder-se no Texas, disse apenas que sua amiga Jéssica a convidara. E quando Quinn tentara entender por que ela inventara um acampamento nas Montanhas Pocono em vez de ir para casa e informar a família sobre a situação em que se encontrava, Abbie dissera não estar se sentindo bem e encerrara a conversa.

Nenhum deles mencionava seu estado, agora que estava em pé e vestida, tornando assim a barriga evidente. Era como se houvessem decidido esperar até o casamento para falar sobre o bebê. Melhor assim. Não queria mesmo falar sobre a criança. Lamentava saber que os desapontara, mas o arrependimento não desfaria nenhum de seus erros. Melhor seria investir sua energia em algo mais produtivo, como evitar erros futuros. E o maior deles seria casar-se com Mac.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de tomar banho e vestir roupas limpas, Abbie buscou o refúgio do escritório. Sentada atrás da mesa, refletia sobre a confusão em que estava metida e ouvia parte da discussão de Jéssica com Nick Grayson, filho do sócio da Corporação Coleman-Grayson. Na verdade, nem sabia quem estava do outro lado da linha, mas como Nick conseguia enfurecer sua amiga simplesmente por viver no mesmo planeta, podia arriscar um palpite com boas chances de acertar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Jessie bateu o telefone e olhou para o aparelho com as mãos na cintura.

— Coma lixo e morra, Nick Grayson! — exclamou, confirmando as suspeitas de Abbie. — Esse sujeito é tão presunçoso que deve guardar as lâminas de seu barbeador para o deleite das futuras gerações! Droga! Sei que papai sempre quis que eu assumisse uma parte da administração dos negócios, mas se tiver de trabalhar com Nick, juro que prefiro desistir da companhia!

Abbie assentiu, pensando que trocaria todos os homens de sua vida por aquele que parecia ser a pedra no sapato de Jéssica. Nick havia sido gentil nas poucas vezes em que conversaram pelo telefone.

— Meus irmãos estão aqui — disse, certa de que mataria a amiga de curiosidade, caso adiasse aquela conversa por mais tempo. — Ainda quer ser apresentada ao quarteto? Pode escolher o que preferir, e ainda terá um desconto se levar mais de um.

Jessie conseguiu rir, apesar da agitação provocada pela discussão com Nick.

— Já conheci seus irmãos. São grandes, atraentes e doces, e vieram para cá correndo por pensarem que a irmãzinha precisava de ajuda.

— Agora eles só estão preocupados com o casamento da irmãzinha.

— Eu soube. Seus irmãos vão ficar na casa de hóspedes até a cerimônia. Mamãe fez questão de convidá-los. Acha que seus pais também virão?

Abbie suspirou, desanimada com as perspectivas para o futuro próximo.

— Espero que não. Disse a Quinn que quero telefonar e explicar a eles tudo que aconteceu. Se meus irmãos permitirem que eu cuide pelo menos desse aspecto da questão, talvez possa impedi-los de fazer uma viagem desnecessária.

— Eu não contaria com isso. Se não me engano, mamãe já se ofereceu para telefonar e convidar seus pais para se hospedarem no rancho. E se bem a conheço, ela já deve ter telefonado e verificado quais são suas preferências para o café-da-manhã.

Abbie apreciava a hospitalidade generosa dos Coleman, mas preferia que eles não fossem tão simpáticos com sua família.

— Preciso resolver tudo isso de algum jeito.

— Não quer ensaiar comigo?

Abbie suspirou. Sabia que teria de começar por algum lugar. Ofereceria um relato breve e vago e guardaria os detalhes para mais tarde, quando tivesse esclarecido todos os rumores que circulavam entre os Coleman.

— Mac pediu-me em casamento — contou. Jessie reagiu surpresa.

— Está falando sério?

— Oh, não! Esse detalhe ainda não havia sido divulgado.

— Pensei que seus irmãos estivessem apenas prevendo um possível casamento. Quer dizer que Mac já fez o pedido?

Era inútil recuar agora.

— Sim.

— E o que você disse?

— Não.

— Não?

— O que esperava, Jessie? Quer que eu concorde com essa tolice sobre casamento só porque meus irmãos se comportam como ditadores insanos?

— Não. Quero que se case porque Mac disse que vocês iam se casar.

— Ele disse isso? — Na última vez em que o vira, ele estivera saindo da casa de hóspedes furioso demais para dar explicações.

— Ele esteve na cozinha há pouco mais de uma hora contando a todos que era o pai de seu filho e que vocês se casariam imediatamente. Depois Mac saiu sem dizer mais nada.

— Ele fez isso? — Jess estava exagerando, criando uma versão aperfeiçoada do que realmente fora dito na cozinha. Mac não podia ter assumido a paternidade do bebê que sempre negara ser seu filho. Talvez houvesse dito que era acusado de ser o pai. Podia até ter dito que ela não sabia quem era o pai. E nada disso tornava a situação mais simples. — Quem estava lá?

— Na cozinha? Meus pais, tia Rose, Hannah e Alex, Ella e o marido, Hal, Stanley Fox, Olivia, alguns proprietários de animais hospedados no rancho e eu. Oh, e Savannah, e havia mais algumas pessoas cujos nomes não consigo lembrar. Era um grupo numeroso. Imagino que todos no rancho já tenham sido informados sobre as novidades.

Abbie gostaria de ser tragada pela terra e desaparecer para sempre.

— E pensar que julguei minha demissão o momento mais embaraçoso de toda minha vida...

— Ser pega na cama com Mac deve ter superado todos os outros momentos. Estava na cama com ele, não é?

De que adiantaria negar o que todos já sabiam?

— Sim, estava. — Pensando bem, era melhor contar tudo de uma vez e acabar com o suspense. — Mac é o homem misterioso que conheci na nossa festa de formatura. Passamos aquela noite juntos, e no dia seguinte eu parti para assumir meu novo posto na Academia da Srta. Amélia. Juro que não sabia que ele era seu primo. Só descobri quando cheguei aqui.

— E ele não imaginava que você era a amiga que viria para ajudar-me no escritório. — As peças começavam a se encaixar. — Sabia que Mac tinha um bom motivo para estar tão interessado em minhas amigas de faculdade. Ele estava sempre fazendo perguntas sobre o que cada uma delas estava fazendo depois da formatura, como se eu conhecesse todas as pessoas que haviam comparecido à festa. Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Ele foi sedutor o bastante para envolvê-la, mas não teve a presença de espírito de perguntar seu nome? Puxa, o que fez com meu primo naquela noite, Abbie?

— Mac não estava embriagado, se é o que quer saber. E nem eu. Foi a atmosfera...

— Não quis dizer que ele devia estar bêbado para ter se apaixonado por você em uma única noite. E que... Bem, é estranho. Depois de ter se mantido afastado do mundo por tanto tempo, ele se interessou realmente por alguém cujo nome nem conhecia!

— A culpa foi minha. Quis manter o mistério, e por isso insisti no anonimato. Tinha planos, como deve lembrar, e não queria complicações. Agora sei que fui estúpida.

— Sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido entre vocês dois a caminho daqui. Quando a vi entrar com aquela expressão apavorada, tive certeza de que algo muito grave havia ocorrido durante a viagem. Mas só me dei conta de que Mac podia ser o pai do bebê dias mais tarde, quando conversávamos aqui no escritório. Podia ter me contado, Abbie. Somos amigas, não?

— Sim, somos amigas, mas ele é seu primo.

— E daí? Isso só a torna ainda mais especial para mim.

Abbie estava emocionada, mas decidiu que não ia chorar. Precisava esclarecer toda a situação e tomar decisões importantes, e para isso tinha de manter-se lúcida e tranqüila, com ou sem hormônios.

— Acredita em mim, Jessie?

— Por que duvidaria de sua palavra? É claro que acredito e... Ei, espere um minuto! Mac não acredita em você? Já sei... Ele pensa que o enganou, que ficou grávida de propósito e veio para cá sabendo que ele é um príncipe. Por isso meu primo tem estado tão perturbado nos últimos dias.

Abbie suspirou.

— Ele não acredita que é o pai do bebê.

— Se a pediu em casamento, ele deve acreditar ao menos na possibilidade de ser o pai.

— Não sei por que Mac não expulsou meus irmãos do rancho. Não sei por que ele me pediu em casamento. Mas sei que ele nunca acreditará que estou dizendo a verdade.

— Um teste de paternidade será o bastante para convencê-lo.

— Nunca! Não vou submeter meu filho a esse tipo de constrangimento. Ou ele nos aceita por acreditar em mim, ou viveremos bem sem ele. E não me importo com o que Mac vai decidir — mentiu. — Se soubesse que ele estaria aqui, jamais teria vindo ao Desert Rose, por mais que quisesse vê-la.

Jessie apertou os lábios como se fosse difícil furtar-se a uma defesa inflamada das qualidades do primo. Depois contornou a mesa e aproximou-se de Abbie para segurar as mãos dela.

— Não se preocupe — disse. — Tudo vai acabar bem. Mac vai se casar com você e construir um lar para essa criança. Depois da experiência que teve com Gillían, e prometo contar essa história em outra oportunidade, é compreensível que ele tenha ficado perturbado com a chegada de seus irmãos. A situação é delicada, Abbie, mas sei que Mac nunca a teria pedido em casamento se já não tivesse planos anteriores nesse sentido.

Abbie balançou a cabeça. Sabia que Jess queria ressaltar os aspectos mais favoráveis da personalidade do primo, mas era inútil.

— Ele já me falou sobre Gillían. Sei que Mac ainda está amargurado por ter sido enganado pela mulher que amava, e você tem razão quando diz ser compreensível que ele se ressinta contra qualquer acusação de paternidade. Mas sei que ele prefere a morte a se casar comigo.

A expressão de Jessie indicava que ela não acreditava nisso. No entanto, ela não ofereceu argumentos contrários, e por isso Abbie sentiu-se grata.

— Acho que precisa de alguns conselhos sobre como lidar com um príncipe traumatizado e assustado. Venha, vamos procurar minha mãe e tia Rose.

— Não sei se posso encará-las. Elas foram tão atenciosas comigo, e agora meus irmãos estão aqui e... Oh, é tudo tão horrível! — Abbie escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— Está esperando um filho de Mac — lembrou Jéssica. — Confie em mim. As mulheres da família Coleman estão do seu lado.

— Sugeri que passasse algum tempo com ela e tentasse ser gentil e aberto. Em nenhum momento eu disse que devia levá-la para a cama e esperar pela chegada de seus irmãos. Você foi pego em flagrante, Mac! — Cade estava parado ao lado da caminhonete. Em alguns minutos partiria para Austin a fim de cuidar de negócios, mas não sairia do rancho sem antes dar sua opinião. — Onde estava com a cabeça, meu irmão?

— Como se você não soubesse! — Mac respondeu, furioso com o mundo e com ele mesmo em particular. Não estava disposto a discutir os eventos daquela manhã com o irmão gêmeo. Pensando bem, não queria falar com ninguém. — Esqueça, está bem?

— Eu adoraria, mas, pelo que ouvi por aí, duvido que possamos contar com uma amnésia coletiva. Lamento, mano, mas o problema não vai desaparecer só porque você quer. Não depois de ter entrado na cozinha e anunciado para todos que é o pai do filho de Abbie.

— Como soube disso, se nem estava lá?

— Alex me contou. Todos estão comentando, Mac!

— Também disse que vou me casar com Abbie. Essa parte do anúncio ainda não foi comentada, ou decidiu ignorá-la por alguma razão especial?

— Não estou ignorando nada. Sei que prometeu se casar com ela, mas... — Cade balançou a cabeça revelando desaprovação. — Esta propriedade também é sua. Podia ter expulsado os irmãos dela daqui.

— Não sei se essa é a melhor maneira de começar um relacionamento com os cunhados.

— Não vai se casar com ela, Mac. Eu sei disso, Alex sabe disso, e você também sabe disso.

— Eu vou me casar com Abbie. — Odiava a convicção em sua voz. Odiava Abbie por tê-lo colocado naquela posição, e odiava-se por ter dado a ela a oportunidade de acuá-lo daquela maneira. — Pode apostar nisso.

Cade parecia perplexo.

— Por que, Mac? Por que não ri daqueles idiotas que pensam poder forçá-lo a aceitar um casamento imposto? O que eles podem fazer? Você é um Coleman! Um príncipe! Por que se importa com a opinião daqueles quatro idiotas?

— Você não entenderia.

— Eu? É você quem está confuso, meu irmão. Há alguns dias afirmava ter certeza de que Abbie estava mentindo, e de repente diz que o filho é seu e que vai se casar com ela. O que ela fez de ontem para hoje para mudar sua opinião? — Cade levantou as duas mãos e recuou um passo. — Não me conte. Não quero saber. Mas acho que precisa entender por que está tão determinado a acreditar nela.

— Não acredito nela — Mac negou. Não poderia explicar nem mesmo ao irmão gêmeo o que acontecera, mas sabia que preferia se casar com Abbie mesmo sabendo que ela era uma mentirosa a correr o risco de desmascará-la através de um cheque, como fora feito com Gillían. — Mas vou me casar assim mesmo.

— Muito bem. Se vai mesmo se casar, estarei a seu lado e serei seu padrinho, se quiser. Só não espere que eu fique feliz por isso.

— Fique tranqüilo. Não vou esperar nada de ninguém. — Mac virou-se e afastou-se sentindo-se mais sozinho do que jamais estivera em sua vida.

— Aí estão vocês! — Jéssica exclamou aliviada ao abrir a porta que dava para o pátio. Atrás dela, Abbie parecia hesitante e acanhada.

Rose viu as duas jovens caminharem na direção do banco onde ela se sentara para conversar com a cunhada. Vi também que olhou para elas e, erguendo os ombros, fez um grande esforço para recompor-se. Rose bateu em sua mão num gesto de conforto enquanto cumprimentava as recém-chegadas.

— Estavam procurando por nós, garotas?

— Por toda a casa — Jess confirmou, parando para esperar a amiga que, triste, parecia disposta a fugir correndo. — O que fazem aqui fora? Por que suportam este calor infernal, se podem desfrutar do conforto do ar condicionado lá dentro?

— Queríamos um lugar tranqüilo onde pudéssemos conversar. — Rose sorriu tentando criar a impressão de que ela e Vi falavam sobre amenidades, como uma nova receita para o jantar, por exemplo. — E não está tão quente aqui.

— Mas vai esquentar. — Jessie olhou para a mãe e franziu a testa. — Algum problema?

A farsa sobre a conversa amena entre duas cunhadas e amigas havia sido em vão.

— É claro que não — Rose respondeu com alegria. — Estávamos apenas conversando, só isso.

— Sobre mim... e Mac? — Abbie parecia infeliz e Rose sentiu o coração apertado por ela. A pobrezinha era jovem demais para lidar com uma personalidade forte como a de Mac. O que quer que houvesse acontecido entre eles, Abbie não devia sentir-se inteiramente responsável, uma vez que a escolha fora feita por duas pessoas.

— Não, querida, não falávamos sobre você — Vi respondeu com um suspiro cansado. — Estávamos falando sobre mim e meu próximo aniversário.

— Mamãe, francamente! Por que não pára de se preocupar? Vai fazer cinqüenta anos! Não é fim do mundo! — Jéssica olhou para Abbie e explicou: — Eu nasci quando minha mãe fez vinte e cinco anos, e em outro, quando eu completar vinte e cinco, ela fará cinqüenta. Qualquer um pensaria que ela vai fazer cento e cinqüenta, pela maneira como está se lamentando.

— Jéssica — Rose censurou-a com doçura. Não sabia se Randy havia contado à filha sobre a festa que estava planejando para o aniversário das duas. Era a esposa que ele queria surpreender. Era Vi quem precisava da excitação de uma festa. Infelizmente, também havia sido Vi quem notara o interesse de Randy por Savannah, uma mulher elegante que mantinha cavalos no Desert Rose. e chegara à conclusão ridícula sobre um envolvimento extraconjugal. Rose havia jurado não revelar o segredo do irmão. Prometera a Randy que não contaria que Savannah era uma promotora de eventos e parte importante da grande surpresa, mas em alguns momentos, como naquela manhã, era difícil não dizer a Vi o que realmente acontecia. Estava feliz com a interrupção promovida pela chegada das duas jovens.

— Vai dizer que estou errada, tia Rose? Sabe como ela tem se preocupado com os cabelos brancos, com as bolsas sob os olhos e com o envelhecimento como um todo. É como se o fato de completar cinqüenta anos a transformasse em uma anciã!

Vi ergueu os ombros e encarou a filha.

— Eu nunca disse que serei uma anciã aos cinqüenta anos. Sei muito bem que não estou tão velha, apesar dos cabelos brancos e das bolsas sob os olhos. — Ela olhou para a cunhada. — Não fica feliz por ter apenas filhos, Rose?

Jessie riu, confiante demais no amor dos pais para sentir-se ofendida.

— Aposto que ela não esteve muito feliz com os filhos esta manhã, mamãe. Depois do anúncio de Mac...

Abbie engoliu em seco, e Rose julgou aconselhável oferecer à jovem um meio de escape, caso ela quisesse fugir do assunto.

— Tenho algumas coisas para resolver em Bridle. Não quer ir comigo, Abbie? Almoçaremos por lá e passaremos algumas horas agradáveis fora do rancho. O que acha?

— Maravilhoso — ela respondeu aliviada.

— Que bom. — Rose levantou-se como se planejasse aquela saída há dias, em vez de tê-la inventado há poucos minutos. — Vou buscar minha bolsa e estarei esperando por você dentro de... — Ela consultou o relógio. — Cinco minutos?

Ainda atordoada, Abbie assentiu e, em uma reação tardia, virou-se para Jessie.

—Antes de ir, creio que tenho de concluir algumas tarefas no escritório.

Jéssica riu.

— Já trabalhou mais do que devia esta semana. Vá em frente e divirta-se. A menos que aconteça algum milagre, o trabalho ainda estará no mesmo lugar amanhã. — Ela suspirou e olhou para a mãe. — Não vai acreditar no que aquele idiota do Nick Grayson me pediu desta vez!

Rose escapou para o interior da casa, satisfeita por ter feito o melhor que podia para confortar Vi sem arruinar os planos de Randy para a festa de aniversário. Agora tentaria ajudar um dos filhos procurando conhecer melhor a mulher que ele escolhera para esposa... e a mãe de seu primeiro neto.

CAPÍTULO IX

-Bridle não é uma metrópole, mas ninguém pode negar os charmes das velhas cidades históricas — Abbie opinou. Sentada perto da uma janela do restaurante Nana's Home Cooking, ela observava as ruas pacatas. — Obrigada pelo convite. Adorei acompanhá-la nas compras.

— Também gostei de ter companhia — Rose respondeu sorrindo. — Vi prefere fazer compras em Austin por causa da variedade, mas eu gosto da atmosfera tranqüila do comércio local. O único problema é que, nas poucas vezes em que venho à cidade, as pessoas me pedem autógrafos como se eu fosse uma celebridade.

— É mesmo? E o que faz quando isso acontece? Ela riu.

— Assino o que eles oferecem e finjo ser famosa. Meu irmão já deve ter dito alguma coisa sobre minha completa ausência de timidez.

— Bem, a situação é compreensível. Duvido que muitas pessoas em Bridle ou no Texas tenham estado frente a frente com uma legítima representante da realeza. Ainda é uma rainha? Se decidir voltar ao país de seu falecido marido, ainda terá direito ao trono?

— Aquele país não foi só de Ibrahim, Abbie. Ainda penso nele como se fosse meu lar. Por outro lado, embora tenha sido casada com o rei de Sorajhee, nunca assumi realmente a postura de uma rainha. Desde a morte de Ibrahim, o irmão dele, Azzam, é o rei, e sua esposa Layla é a rainha. Ela é a primeira esposa, o que a torna também chefe do harém.

— Harém? — Abbie repetiu espantada. — Também foi chefe de um?

— Eu fui a única esposa. — A expressão de Rose deixava claro que não existira outra opção. — Não teria concordado com o casamento se Ibrahim insistisse em ter outras mulheres. Na época em que nos casamos, alguns conceitos da ideologia ocidental começavam a penetrar nas nações árabes, e embora o costume de manter um harém ainda seja aceito como direito de um rei, a prática já não é mais esperada, exigida ou encorajada. Mesmo assim, a união entre um príncipe herdeiro e uma jovem americana não é a norma, e nosso casamento causou um certo escândalo.

— Quer dizer que esteve envolvida em um escândalo? — Abbie perguntou interessada.

— Não foi nada divertido. Ibrahim era o filho mais velho do Rei Habib Mohammed El Jeved e estava prometido a uma jovem de Sorajhee, e quando ele se casou comigo, houve um clamor para que Azzam, irmão de Ibrahim, fosse nomeado herdeiro do trono do Rei Habib. Foi assustador, mas o rei se manteve firme na convicção de que o primogênito deveria ser coroado depois de sua morte e, eventualmente, a agitação perdeu forças. — Uma sombra passou por seu rosto. — Pelo menos por algum tempo.

— O que aconteceu com a jovem com quem Ibrahim deveria ter se casado?

— Layla se casou com o irmão dele.

— Deve ter sido incômodo comparecer às reuniões familiares.

Rose encolheu os ombros.

— Às vezes pensava que Layla sentia uma certa inveja por Azzam ter tomado outras esposas, enquanto Ibrahim insistia em dizer que estava satisfeito com uma mulher, a alegria de seu coração. Nunca tive de dividir meu marido com outras esposas, e sentia que ela me invejava por isso. Em outros momentos, Layla demonstrava um enorme orgulho por ser uma esposa adequada para Azzam, e talvez os métodos tradicionais não a incomodassem. Ainda é uma grande honra ser a primeira esposa. Há uma imensa dose de poder inerente ao papel. Pelo menos, foi o que Layla sempre me disse — ela concluiu sorrindo.

Abbie retribuiu ao sorriso, pensando que a jovem americana havia sido muito corajosa quando decidira ir viver em país de hábitos e cultura tão diferentes do dela. Não devia ter sido fácil, por mais que ela houvesse amado o marido.

A garçonete chegou com os pedidos, um sanduíche de queijo e chá gelado para Abbie e hambúrguer e refrigerante para Rose. Assim que a moça se afastou, Rose confessou:

— Ainda não estou na América há tempo suficiente para ter superado minha obsessão por hambúrgueres. Antes nem gostava tanto deles, mas durante os anos que passei no sanatório, esse era o único prato que desejava realmente comer. Naquela época, enquanto suportava a tortura de dias tediosos e longas noites solitárias, prometi a mim mesma que um dia comeria todos os hambúrgueres que quisesse. Ainda não atingi meu ponto de saturação.

Abbie sorriu e sentiu-se à vontade para abordar um assunto delicado.

— Jessie me contou um pouco sobre os anos que passou no exílio. Ela disse que era mantida drogada durante todo o tempo. Por que alguém faria tal coisa?

A expressão de Rose sofreu uma pequena alteração, mas foi o suficiente para que Abbie compreendesse que ela ainda não havia perdoado completamente as pessoas que roubaram anos preciosos de sua vida.

— Estou começando a encontrar algumas respostas através da correspondência que mantenho com o pai de Serena, o Rei Zakariyya Al Farid de Balahar. Ele é um bom homem com muitos conselheiros de confiança, e são essas pessoas que continuam buscando a verdade em meu passado. Com o tempo, talvez consiga entender o que aconteceu comigo.

Abbie sabia que não havia mais nada a dizer sobre o assunto e sentiu que passaria a ser o centro da conversa. Por mais que gostasse de Rose, não estava preparada para fazer confidências. Afinal, ela era a mãe de Mac. Por isso expressou a primeira idéia que passou por sua cabeça.

— Não creio que pudesse ter feito o que fez — disse. — Não seria capaz de viver em um país onde as mulheres ainda são consideradas propriedades dos homens.

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu teria ido viver na lua, se Ibrahim morasse lá. Mas, antes de conhecê-lo...? Não, nunca imaginei que pudesse tolerar a vida em um país de hábitos e cultura tão diferentes dos meus. Não imaginava que pudesse ser feliz em um lugar estranho, cercada por pessoas desconhecidas. — Rose rasgou a embalagem do canudo do refrigerante com os dentes e cuspiu o pedaço de plástico para o outro lado do salão.

Abbie riu, surpresa com a atitude infantil da mulher sempre tão elegante e contida.

— Aposto que não fazia isso em Sorajhee!

— Bem, não nos jantares formais, pelo menos — Rose respondeu rindo. — Às vezes, Ibrahim tinha uma opinião pouco desfavorável sobre meu espírito livre e debochado, como ele mesmo dizia. Creio que a adaptação era tão difícil para ele quanto para mim. Devia ter ouvido nossas discussões sobre eu ser independente demais para uma esposa. Independência sempre foi um assunto difícil para mim.

— Para mim também — Abbie confessou, surpresa por terem algo em comum. — Às vezes tenho a sensação de que passei minha vida inteira lutando para ser independente.

— Está falando de seus irmãos?

— Sim, e de meus pais também, embora em menor medida. Aposto que, quando nasci, eles já estavam cansados de tentar dominar meus irmãos. Sei que estou dando a impressão de que os rapazes são valentões incontroláveis, mas a verdade é que eles têm as melhores intenções. O problema é que eles também têm certeza de que sabem o que é melhor para mim. Rose assentiu.

— Meu marido também era assim. Estava tão habituado a nunca ser desafiado ou contrariado, que devo ter sido um choque para o pobrezinho. Essas questões sempre envolvem orgulho para homens como seus irmãos, meu marido e meus filhos. Eles temem que o objeto de seu amor se perca ou seja roubado, caso deixem de fazer o que consideram ser seu dever. Por isso estão sempre tentando controlar tudo, certos de que assim essa perda nunca acontecerá. Alex e Cade já estão aprendendo que o verdadeiro amor é um ato de equilíbrio. Mac continua lutando, mas também vai aprender a abrir mão do controle e confiar no poder do amor. Não desista dele, Abbie.

Era melhor ser honesta.

— Apesar do que Mac disse esta manhã, Rose, não vou me casar com ele.

Ela assentiu e fez a troca do refrigerante pelo hambúrguer.

— Respeito sua decisão, seja ela qual for. Mas, pelo bem de meu neto e pela felicidade de meu filho, espero que mude de idéia. Acredito que Mac a ama, apesar de ainda ter medo. — Rose deu a primeira mordida no sanduíche e sorriu com satisfação genuína. — Ah, o gosto da liberdade! Adoro hambúrgueres! — Ela olhou pela janela para o outro lado da rua. — Depois de comer, vou ter de passar pelo correio e verificar se há alguma correspondência para mim. Estou esperando uma carta que ainda não deve ter chegado, mas já que estou aqui... Se quiser ir à loja vizinha da agência do correio, irei encontrá-la lá assim que terminar de resolver esse assunto.

— Combinado. — Era estranho que Rose Coleman tivesse de ir ao correio verificar sua correspondência. Um carteiro entregava as cartas no rancho seis dias por semana, e ela mesma separava todos os envelopes diariamente. Por outro lado, Rose levara uma vida que ela não conseguia sequer imaginar. Como poderia julgar estranhas ou curiosas as atitudes de uma mulher que um dia abrira mão de tudo que conhecia para casar-se com um príncipe do deserto? — Quero agradecer mais uma vez por ter me convidado para almoçar.

— O prazer foi meu, Abbie. Pode acreditar...

Rose pegou a carta e o envelope pardo e espesso que o funcionário do correio deixara sobre o balcão.

— Obrigada — disse com um sorriso gentil. — Esperava por isto com tanta ansiedade, que preferi nem acreditar que já pudesse ter chegado.

— Recebemos o pacote esta manhã — disse o jovem, virando-se para examinar os formulários que Rose havia assinado. — Veio de... Ball-ee-har. Deve ser um desses países de que ninguém nunca ouviu falar.

— Balahar. — Ela corrigiu a pronúncia e sorriu, indicando que não estava ofendida por ele não ter reconhecido o pequeno país árabe. — Fica perto do Golfo de Oman e é um lugar lindo, embora, como você mesmo disse, poucas pessoas o conheçam.

— Oh, agora me lembro de você. E aquela rainha que voltou depois de anos de exílio, não? — O rapaz corou até a raiz dos cabelos. — Desculpe-me se estou sendo inoportuno, mas vi o selo postal do Palácio Real de Balahar. — Dessa vez ele pronunciou o nome do país corretamente e foi recompensado por mais um sorriso.

Agora que tinha o pacote nas mãos, Rose não conseguia parar de sorrir.

— Obrigada. Não imagina como estou feliz por ter finalmente posto as mãos nisto.

— Não precisa me agradecer. Não foi trabalho algum reter a correspondência aqui no posto até que viesse apanhá-la pessoalmente. Além do mais, é minha obrigação.

— Você é muito prestativo e gentil. Nem toda a correspondência pode ser vista por muitos olhos, como deve saber, e isto... — Ela olhou para o pacote cujo conteúdo podia ser tão precioso quanto todas as jóias que recebera no passado — é muito especial para mim. Obrigada.

— Por nada.

Rose virou-se. Segurando o envelope e a carta junto ao peito como se temesse tê-los roubado, ela se dirigiu à porta. Já havia perdido muitas coisas importantes nos últimos anos; Ibrahim, os filhos, o irmão, o bebê que havia nascido logo depois de ser levada ao sanatório. Muitas dessas coisas estavam perdidas para sempre. Outras haviam sido recuperadas, felizmente. E agora tinha nas mãos a chance de resgatar mais um valioso bem perdido no passado.

Em vez de sair, Rose mudou de direção e buscou o refúgio de uma pequena saleta perto da administração. Não teria toda a privacidade que desejava, mas o lugar estava vazio e não podia esperar mais para ler a carta que Zak enviara com os recortes de jornais e as fotos de seu filho, o Príncipe Sharif. Bem, pelo menos, Rose acreditava que o envelope continha recortes e fotos. Por que mais Zak enviaria um volume tão grande? Uma simples carta teria sido suficiente para aniquilar suas esperanças. Se Sharif não era seu filho, Zak não teria tido motivo algum para mandar um material tão extenso.

Respirando fundo, Rose abriu a carta e desdobrou as duas folhas de papel com o timbre oficial do Palácio Real de Balahar. O Rei Zak assinava a mensagem. Passara a reconhecer a letra ao longo dos dois meses anteriores e sentia o coração bater mais depressa sempre que via o nome manuscrito no final de cada página. Ela e o Rei Zak tinham muito em comum. Cade, Serena, o interesse no futuro da aliança entre Sorajhee e Balahar... E agora, talvez, também compartilhassem um filho. Sharif. Filho do Rei Zakariyya por adoção, filho de Rose por nascimento. Ela alisou as folhas e começou a ler a mensagem:

Cara Rainha Rose de Sorajhee,

Cumprimentos de Balahar e da família AI Farid. Espero que minha filha e seu filho Kadar gozem de boa saúde e de felicidade enquanto escrevo esta carta. Admito que tenho o coração pesado pela ausência de Serena, mas fico feliz quando pensa que ela está feliz em seu casamento. Espero que em breve possa ver Serena, Kadar e você. Sim, Rose Coleman El Jeved, descobri a verdade e envio o resultado de minhas descobertas em anexo. Como sabe, Abdul-Rahim, o conselheiro de confiança de Azzam EI Jeved, descobriu que a Rainha Layla pagou ao sanatório por todos os anos que lá esteve confinada. Você foi drogada para atingir um estado de irracionalidade e, assim, parecer ter perdido a sanidade e a razão, não podendo assim ser libertada. Layla sempre foi obcecada pelo ciúme que sentia de você por ter se casado com o homem a quem ela havia sido prometida. Você roubou Ibrahim de seu destino, como ela vive repetindo no mundo de loucura em que mergulhou. Lamentavelmente, Azzam chora a perda do equilíbrio emocional da esposa, embora assuma a responsabilidade por suas perdas. Ele envelheceu muitos anos em poucos meses e, acredito, sente muito por tudo que aconteceu, especialmente pela morte de Ibrahim ordenada por Layla, o que pensa que poderia ter evitado. Azzam é um homem fraco e desejou o trono de Sorajhee mais do que quis a verdade. Agora, contudo, ele receberia com alívio e alegria qualquer correspondência sua (ele mesmo me confessou tal coisa) e não protestaria contra uma visita dos sobrinhos, seus filhos.

Sei que espera com ansiedade pelas notícias que discutimos muitas vezes desde que viu a foto de Sharif no casamento de Kadar e Serena aqui em Balahar. Tudo provou ser como você imaginava. Sharif foi trazido a mim e Nadirah por sua cunhada Layla, como já sabe. Naquela época ela disse que o bebê havia sido abandonado por uma de suas criadas, e como sonhávamos ter um filho, nós o adotamos. Abdul descobriu a evidência que comprova suas suspeitas sobre Sharif ser o bebê que você deu à luz no sanatório. Layla roubou-o naquela mesma noite e trouxe-o para o palácio em Balahar. É uma cruel ironia que tenha sido forçada a chorar a perda da criança que trouxe tanta alegria a nossas vidas. No entanto, talvez passe a acreditar que tudo aconteceu para o bem de todos, e que meu filho, filho também de EI Jeved, um dia será tudo que você sonhou para ele. Sharif é um bom rapaz, mas obstinado e orgulhoso... como seus pais. Ainda não contei a ele sobre sua verdadeira origem, mas aguardo por sua opinião sobre essa importante decisão. Como vai descobrir, mandei fotos dele ainda criança e como adolescente e jovem adulto, de forma que possa ver o que lhe foi negado durante os anos em que ele crescia. Também espero levá-lo até você dentro de algumas poucas semanas, de forma que possa conhecê-lo como ele é agora. Confesso, embora não tenha podido (ou desejado) ver antes, que ele é muito parecido com Ibrahim em sua juventude. Pressinto que foi essa semelhança que a levou a reconhecê-lo em primeiro lugar. Talvez esteja farta de tantos segredos, mas suplico para que compartilhe das notícias de nossa iminente visita apenas com Serena, Kadar, seu irmão e seus outros filhos. A aliança entre nossos países ainda é muito frágil, e prefiro empreender a jornada em sigilo por questões de segurança. Essa necessidade tornará a viagem mais cansativa, mas revê-la renovará meu espírito. Confesso, com toda modéstia, que espero que tenha ficado feliz e ansiosa com a perspectiva de reencontrar-me e encontrar seu quarto e último filho, Sharif.

Com toda a sinceridade.

A assinatura encerrava a carta e, através de um véu de lágrimas, Rose teve certeza de que aquela era a caligrafia mais linda que já vira. Sharif era seu filho. E estava a caminho. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, poderia abraçá-lo. Mais um filho. O caçula. Filho de Ibrahim. Filho de Zak. Ela tocou o envelope que continha as fotos. Mais tarde o abriria e veria Sharif como criança, como adolescente e jovem adulto. Zak fora muito generoso por mandá-las. Sim, ele era o homem mais gentil que conhecia. Ou, talvez, estivesse muito feliz, e qualquer dose de gentileza, bondade ou simpatia pareceria maior do que realmente era.

Aquele havia sido um dia glorioso. Rose respirou fundo e guardou a carta e o envelope na sacola da Wilson's, a única loja de departamentos da cidade. Comprara uma blusa para Vi antes de ir almoçar com Abbie, mas agora desejava ter comprado presentes para todos. Recebera uma bênção, e acreditava que todos mereciam algo especial naquele dia de tantas alegrias. Um filho. Ao longo dos últimos meses, recebera a graça suprema de reunir-se com o irmão e sua família, com Alim, Makin e Kadar, com a vida que temera nunca mais ter de volta. Mas, hoje... Ah, hoje recebia de volta o filho que julgara perdido para sempre. Levando a sacola, Rose passou pela porta da agência do correio e foi encontrar Abbie na loja vizinha. Ao pisar na calçada, ela parou e riu alto. E riu novamente. Quantas mulheres descobriam no mesmo dia que estavam prestes a tornar-se mães e avós?

— Só ficarei por aqui mais um ou dois dias — Abbie dizia à balconista da loja de presentes, uma morena simpática mais ou menos de sua idade e muito falante.

O estabelecimento não estava cheio naquele dia de semana, e os finais de semana também não eram muito movimentados naquela época do ano. Em sua opinião, o outono era sempre melhor para os negócios. As temperaturas mais baixas e o fato de estarem na rota para as regiões mais quentes, onde aposentados e casais com crianças pequenas iam passar férias, propiciavam um aquecimento nas atividades comerciais. Mesmo assim, ela não trabalhava na loja quando as aulas começavam, porque era professora da Escola Elementar de Bridle. Eventualmente, ela se apresentou como Barbie Owens, e Abbie contou que também era professora, mas no nível secundário. Ou melhor, havia sido, porque perdera o emprego.

— Vejo que trocou a profissão pela maternidade — Barbie apontou com um sorriso compreensivo. — Para quando espera o bebê?

— Para setembro — Abbie respondeu, percebendo com alegria e apreensão que o tempo passava depressa. — E ainda nem comecei a cuidar dos preparativos.

— Bem, a criança vai nascer mesmo que não tenha nada pronto. Tenho um sentimento muito parecido com relação ao período escolar, sabe? As crianças chegarão no primeiro dia de aulas, mesmo que eu não tenha decorado as paredes da sala e programado as atividades. É claro que não é a mesma coisa, mas... Ainda não tenho filhos. Na verdade, ainda nem encontrei meu Príncipe Encantado. Um dia desses sairei desta cidade de dois cavalos e irei ver o mundo. Sei que vou sentir falta dos meus alunos, porque adoro lecionar, mas tenho de pensar em mim.

— Também gostava muito de lecionar — Abbie confessou, tocando um urso de pelúcia que fora deixado sobre uma colcha estofada e colorida. Não tinha muito dinheiro, mas talvez fosse hora de gastar um pouco no primeiro presente para o bebê. O bebê conferia uma certa realidade ao conhecimento de que, em pouco mais de quatro meses, teria o filho nos braços. Mãe solteira. Seriam só ela e o bebê. E, é claro, os quatro tios da criança. — Espero encontrar outro emprego em breve — ela continuou, como se os pensamentos não se houvessem desviado da questão original. — Talvez no semestre que vem.

— Aposto que seria contratada imediatamente no ginásio local. Os professores não ficam em Bridle por muito tempo, porque Austin oferece melhores salários.

— Não vou ficar em Bridle. Mesmo assim, obrigada.

Barbie encolheu os ombros.

— Foi só uma idéia, e não teria dado certo, provavelmente. Vai querer ficar em casa e cuidar do bebê pelo menos no primeiro ano. As pessoas dizem que esse é o período mais importante, porque é quando as crianças crescem mais depressa e aprendem mais. — O sinal sonoro da porta anunciou a entrada de alguém. Barbie arregalou os olhos e debruçou-se sobre o balcão para sussurrar: — Vê aquela mulher que acabou de entrar? Foi casada com um xeque! É como um rei na Arábia Saudita e nos países daquela região.

Abbie assentiu e pensou em oferecer-se para apresentar a jovem a Rose, mas a balconista prosseguiu excitada:

— Há alguns meses a mídia divulgou que ela havia escapado de um sanatório na França e vindo para cá a fim de viver com os filhos. A família mora no Desert Rose, na área rural de Bridle. Devia ir até lá antes de ir embora da cidade. Talvez consiga ver um dos famosos xeques do Texas. E assim que os chamamos por aqui. Dizem que são lindos, carismáticos... Oh, eu adoraria conhecer um deles!

Abbie não queria destruir as ilusões da jovem, mas seria desonesta se não a prevenisse.

— Dois deles já são casados e vivem felizes com as esposas.

— Eu devia ter imaginado. — Ela suspirou com ar dramático. — Mas, se ainda há um deles disponível, a sorte pode estar do meu lado. Quem sabe?

Rose aproximou-se do balcão e sorriu.

— Gostou deste lugar, Abbie? Não é interessante? Podemos aproveitar e comprar alguma coisa para o bebê.

Barbie olhou para o rosto de Abbie, para sua cintura, ou a falta dela, e para Rose, que sorriu e afastou-se por um corredor.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — a balconista murmurou decepcionada, como se estivesse ofendida por não ter sido informada sobre os fatos reais. — Você é casada com um dos príncipes e está esperando um herdeiro real.

— Não. Não é como está pensando.

— Aqui está — Rose retornou satisfeita. — Levaremos um presente para o bebê.

Abbie viu o cavalo de madeira montado sobre pés como os de uma cadeira de balanço. O brinquedo era muito grande, próprio para ser montado por uma criança, e algum fabricante inteligente, informado sobre a criação de cavalos árabes naquela região, vestira o animal de madeira com trajes típicos como os que eram usados pelos animais em exposições e torneios.

— É lindo...

— Não é? Parece ter sido feito sob encomenda — Rose comentou com espanto e alegria. — Um cavalo árabe!

Abbie pensou que o brinquedo era grande demais comparado à pequenina criatura que crescia em seu ventre, mas podia imaginar um menino de cerca de dois anos com cabelos e olhos negros brincando com o cavalo. Ela encontrou a etiqueta com o preço e assustou-se com o valor anunciado nela.

— Não sei se meu bebê precisa de um cavalo de balanço...

— Talvez não, mas meu primeiro neto sim. Vamos levá-lo.

Percebendo que receberia uma comissão como há muito não via, Barbie recuperou o entusiasmo e o sorriso radiante.

— Dinheiro, cheque ou cartão?

Abbie e Rose estavam paradas diante da porta traseira do jipe Cherokee, olhando para a pilha de sacolas de compras cercando o cavalo de balanço.

— O dia foi produtivo — Rose comentou rindo. Depois de comprar o brinquedo, ela decidira levar alguma coisa para Hannah e os gêmeos. Só havia um cavalo de balanço, mas Barbie explicara que o fabricante aceitava encomendas, e ela definira as cores dos outros trajes árabes a fim de que cada criança pudesse reconhecer seu objeto. Parada diante do balcão, ela vira a funcionária da loja grampear os formulários com um grampeador em forma de trem e comprara outro idêntico para Jessie usar no escritório.

Depois disso, Rose fora tomada pelo entusiasmo e havia resolvido comprar itens práticos para os bebês. Assim, voltaram a Wilson's, onde ela escolhera uma verdadeira coleção de objetos de cores, formatos e fins variados, muito mais do que Abbie havia imaginado que uma criança pudesse usar. Mais tarde fora a vez das butiques da cidade, e quando Abbie começara a pensar que teriam de alugar um trailer para levar todas as compras para o rancho, Rose anunciara que era hora do lanche. Compraram sorvetes, e enquanto saboreava a casquinha crocante com sorvete de baunilha, Abbie abraçava o urso de pelúcia, sua única aquisição, e pensava que um dia o filho saberia que pelo menos uma pessoa celebrara com alegria a chegada de um neto.

Ainda estavam olhando para o interior do jipe quando Mac saiu da casa, arruinando a atmosfera agradável e relaxada. Ele sorriu para a mãe, mas a alegria desapareceu de seu rosto quando notou que Abbie a acompanhava.

— Vejo que estiveram fazendo compras. O que é aquilo?

— Um cavalo de balanço em trajes típicos árabes para meu primeiro neto. Não é fantástico?

Mac resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível.

— Sabia que ia gostar, meu filho? Leve-o para dentro e ponha-o no quarto de Abbie, sim?

— Abbie não tem mais um quarto em nossa casa. -Mac havia posto suas coisas para fora do quarto?

Fizera suas malas de forma que pudesse partir imediatamente ao voltar?

— O que está dizendo? — Rose perguntou indignada. — Por que ela não tem mais um quarto em nossa casa?

— Vai ter de perguntar aos irmãos dela. — Mac tirou todas as sacolas do carro, deixou-as no chão e pegou o cavalo. — Eles levaram as coisas de Abbie para a casa de hóspedes.

Por alguma razão estúpida, estava feliz por não ter sido Mac.

— Eles deviam ter me consultado — disse, irritada com mais uma interferência dos irmãos em sua vida pessoal. — Sabe onde posso encontrá-los?

— Não — Mac respondeu enquanto se dirigia à porta. — Eles parecem ter passado o dia todo vigiando meus passos, mas não tenho tempo nem disposição para fazer o mesmo por eles.

Abbie estava mortificada. Seus irmãos espionavam os passos de Mac? Mandaria o quarteto trapalhão embora dali assim que os encontrasse.

— Lamento que meus irmãos o tenham incomodado — disse, pegando algumas sacolas para levá-las para dentro. — Vou conversar com eles.

Mac parou e esperou que alguém abrisse a porta, já que tinha as duas mãos ocupadas pelo brinquedo.

— Faça o que achar melhor. De minha parte, pretendo manter-me bem longe de qualquer pessoa de sobrenome Jones. Pelo menos até o casamento. Depois... veremos o que acontece.

— Esta Jones irá embora muito antes disso. Partirei assim que puder tomar as providências necessárias.

— Não devia dizer tais coisas diante de testemunhas. — Mac indicou a mãe dele, que ainda retirava as compras do carro, com um movimento breve de cabeça. — Será muito mais difícil recuar sem passar por constrangimentos.

— Não pretendo recuar e não estou preocupada com eventuais constrangimentos.

— Se você diz... — Ele ajeitou o cavalo de madeira com a ajuda de uma das pernas. — Será que pode abrir a porta? Isto está ficando pesado.

Queria tomar emprestada uma expressão de Jess e mandá-lo comer lixo e morrer, mas, em vez disso, Abbie limitou-se a abrir a porta.

Mac não teve o bom senso de encerrar o assunto.

— Sei que a notícia não vai surpreendê-la, mas os planos para o casamento foram bem adiantados enquanto você estava fora... gastando o dinheiro de minha mãe.

— Makin — Rose censurou-o com tom severo. Ela se aproximara carregando três sacolas em cada mão e ouviu o que o filho dizia. — Abbie foi generosa o bastante para permitir que eu tivesse o prazer de comprar alguns presentes para meu primeiro neto.

— Oh, e aposto que ela ficou encantada por poder ser tão generosa!

Rose encarou-o como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas, séria, apenas balançou a cabeça e entrou levando as sacolas.

Ao ver Mac segui-la, Abbie pensou em girar sobre os calcanhares e partir imediatamente. Deixaria o rancho. O Texas. Mas odiava a idéia de proporcionar tão grande satisfação a Mac, e por isso entrou, decidindo que manteria uma atitude superior e distante, mesmo que ele dissesse coisas terríveis para ofendê-la e embaraçá-la. Mas, no interior da casa, foi recebida como um membro da família e tratada com carinho por todos enquanto Rose relatava a divertida expedição de compras. Todas as mulheres e alguns homens aproximaram-se para apreciar o encantador cavalo de madeira e fazer piadas sobre o fato de Rose estar prestes a transformar-se em avó. Ela não se importava. Pelo contrário. Sua felicidade era contagiosa, e o espírito de Abbie respondia com uma súbita e rápida elevação. Infelizmente, o entusiasmo só perdurou até que ela se deparasse com a expressão carrancuda e pesarosa de Mac.

Sua presença ali, no meio de sua família, custara a ele mais do que auto-respeito. Os Coleman a aceitaram porque Mac havia declarado que deveria ser assim, quando podia simplesmente ter negado suas afirmações qualificando-as como mentirosas. Podia ter se mantido firme, e sua família o teria apoiado. Mas, em vez disso, embora relutante e sem explicar seus motivos, ele assumira a responsabilidade, dando a seu filho o direito de nascer um Coleman, de compartilhar da união, da alegria e dos laços amorosos daquela grande e harmoniosa família. E agora ela era incluída no círculo de aceitação, enquanto Mac permanecia fora dele.

Sentia o coração pesado, e não sabia se a constatação abria espaço para a esperança ou aniquilava todas as possibilidades. De repente, a decisão de reunir os irmãos e levá-los para longe do rancho transformou-se em um caso de guerra. Não devia ficar, não podia ficar, mas, vendo Rose exibir orgulhosa os cobertores macios e pequeninos de cores suaves, compreendeu que já havia esperado demais. Não sabia o que Mac pretendia. Se o anúncio daquela manhã havia sido uma solução rápida ou uma forma lenta e cruel de vingança, até aquele momento ele conseguira tornar ainda mais complexa uma situação naturalmente difícil.

Porque agora Abbie sabia o que queria.

E o que jamais poderia ter.

CAPÍTULO X

O jantar naquela noite foi uma ocasião alegre e ruidosa. Os irmãos Jones elogiaram a comida, desfrutaram da companhia agradável, e retribuíram com toda a simpatia. Abbie foi forçada a reconhecer que os quatro eram adoráveis, quando não estavam tentando destruir sua vida. Apesar da irritação e da impaciência provocada pela chegada intempestiva do quarteto, de repente ela se viu rindo com todos os outros das histórias que eles contavam. Vivera muitas ocasiões em que sentira orgulho dos irmãos, e aquela era mais uma delas. Ou melhor, teria sido, se as circunstâncias que haviam provocado a visita não fossem tão embaraçosas.

Do outro lado da mesa, diante dela, Mac permanecia solene e sombrio entre Cade e Hannah. Abbie estava sentada entre Brad e Jaz. Ninguém mais parecia estranhar que a conversa sobre o casamento animasse todo o grupo, enquanto os noivos guardavam silêncio e uma distância imprópria para um casal prestes a trocar os votos de amor eterno. Mac não olhava para Abbie e os poucos sorrisos que dava nunca eram para ela, mas ninguém parecia notar. Era como se fossem invisíveis, dada a atenção que recebiam. Como se o planejamento houvesse adquirido vida própria e o casamento passasse a ser uma entidade distinta dos dois principais participantes.

Enquanto ela e Rose faziam compras, seus irmãos haviam solicitado a ajuda de Vi, Jéssica, Ella, Hannah e Serena para localizarem uma igreja, um ministro, um organista, uma floricultura, um bufê e alguém que, de acordo com as palavras de Ella, fizessem lindos bolos de noiva. Os Jones também haviam manipulado Randy de forma a fazê-lo acreditar que a idéia de uma recepção com um churrasco típico texano fora sua idéia. A comida fora escolhida. O lugar e a data foram determinados. Mas, pelo que ouvia e via, alguns detalhes ainda eram discutidos. Como o vestido da noiva, por exemplo. E a cor a ser usada pelas damas de honra, Hannah, Serena e Jéssica. A música para a recepção ainda era uma incógnita, mas Stanley Fox conhecia um DJ que estaria disponível no sábado da semana seguinte. Abbie não sabia se queria gritar de raiva ou lamentar em silêncio a suprema arrogância dos irmãos, embora tivesse de reconhecer sua eficiência.

Contudo, além de subir na mesa e gritar que não se casaria, mesmo que o bolo de noiva fosse produzido por um renomado escultor, não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Bem, havia uma coisa. Podia conversar com Mac e descobrir que tipo de jogo ele estava fazendo.

Pensando bem, não queria saber. Que diferença faria? Os planos para o casamento progrediam rapidamente e, a menos que tomasse uma atitude firme e rápida, em pouco mais de uma semana ela e Mac acordariam casados. Não seria um castigo merecido para ele? Infelizmente, também estaria presa em um casamento sem amor, em uma união pelos motivos errados. Não queria esse futuro, e estava certa de que Mac também não o desejava. Por isso precisavam conversar e decidir a melhor maneira de acabar com todo aquele absurdo. Mac colaborara para pôr aquele trem em movimento, e agora teria de ajudá-la a brecá-lo.

Difícil seria ter alguns minutos de privacidade com ele. Seus irmãos faziam de tudo para demonstrar a intenção de proteger os interesses da irmã caçula e do sobrinho que estava por nascer, e para isso estariam presentes como sombras vigiando seus passos. Ainda lembrava o que havia acontecido no baile de formatura do colégio. Na época tinha dezesseis anos, e o rapaz que a convidara havia completado dezoito. Todos os professores e funcionários da escola estiveram presentes e atentos, mas nem por isso os quatro irmãos deixaram de aparecer a cada meia hora só para terem certeza de que ela estava bem.

Agora era mais velha. E eles também. Mas, por experiências anteriores, sabia que nada havia mudado. Pelo menos do ponto de vista dos quatro. Eles já haviam levado suas coisas para a casa de hóspedes, e tinha certeza de que sempre haveria um deles pronto para acompanhá-la aonde quisesse ou tivesse de ir. Seriam delicados. Seriam atenciosos. Mas estariam com ela durante as vinte e quatro horas de todos os dias até o casamento, e talvez por mais algumas semanas depois dele. Na opinião deles, Mac tivera o prazer de sua companhia e agora teria de tomar a atitude mais correta por ela e pelo bebê, mesmo que não fosse essa sua vontade.

O que significava que ela e Mac teriam de operar um pequeno milagre para disporem de cinco minutos de completa privacidade. Abbie não sabia como poderia conseguir essa façanha. Ainda era cedo para tentar escapar dos irmãos, mas, eventualmente, escaparia. Era necessário. Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, ela e Mac precisavam conversar.

Mac percebeu os olhares furtivos de Abbie durante o jantar. Era evidente que ela planejava alguma coisa. Não queria ser surpreendido enquanto a observava, porque preferia que ela não soubesse que estava encantado com aquela encantadora roupa de gestante comprada, provavelmente, com o dinheiro de sua mãe. Não queria que ela soubesse que havia notado a palidez em seu rosto e o sorriso cansado. Não queria sentir remorso por não ter sido gentil e atencioso durante todo o dia. Não queria permanecer na mesma sala com ela e toda aquela conversa alegre e animada sobre casamento.

Um casamento.

Seu casamento.

Mas era tarde demais para reconsiderar. Assumira a responsabilidade por Abbie e pelo bebê. Não podia se levantar no meio de todo aquele entusiasmo e anunciar que mudara de idéia, que Abbie era uma mentirosa trapaceira que não seria capaz de identificar o verdadeiro pai da criança em uma fila de candidatos.

Cade disse alguma coisa e Mac respondeu com um vago movimento de cabeça, fingindo estar presente e atento. Também se sentia cansado. Ver os irmãos de Abbie entrando no quarto naquela manhã destruíra algo importante dentro dele; ficara tão zangado com ele mesmo que não pudera pensar com clareza, e mais tarde passara a questionar por que se permitira confiar em outra mulher. Depois de Gillían, havia jurado que isso não voltaria a acontecer. Mas então conhecera Abbie com seus sorrisos suaves, com seus olhos luminosos e sua paixão ardente, e sua resolução fora posta à prova. Como um completo idiota, se deixara envolver por ela. Não uma, mas duas vezes. Sabia que fora tolo e ingênuo, mas na noite anterior chegara a pensar que...

Não tinha importância o que havia pensado, a esperança que deixara germinar em seu coração. A estratégia de Abby era muito boa, e o ultraje diante da súbita aparição de seus irmãos fora convincente demais para não ser parte de um plano ardiloso. Ela fizera uma jogada de mestre, e em vez de pagar para ver e desmascarar o blefe, aceitara a aposta e perdera.

Pois bem, que fosse assim. Nos próximos dias, sabia que ela tentaria convencê-lo de que era contra a idéia do casamento, que não o desejava e não se curvaria aos ditames dos irmãos, embora esse houvesse sido seu objetivo desde o início. Se não se enganasse, Abbie faria de tudo para fazê-lo acreditar que estava furiosa com a interferência dos irmãos, mas não tinha forças para enfrentá-los. Talvez a ouvisse, nem que fosse apenas para ver até aonde ela seria capaz de ir em sua ânsia de subir ao altar.

Talvez estivesse esperando por ela. Talvez não. Talvez fosse idiota por ter abrigado a esperança de vê-la cancelar o casamento antes que chegassem àquele ponto. Não queria ser forçado a tomar essa atitude, porque a humilharia e acabaria constrangido diante das duas famílias. Não sabia se teria forças para agir no momento certo.

O que sabia era que, como o maior idiota do Texas, queria dar a ela a chance de redimir-se.

Abbie não podia acreditar que era tão difícil conseguir cinco minutos de privacidade com o homem com quem supostamente se casaria dentro de cinco dias.

Quatro dias.

Três dias.

O tempo passava depressa ocupado por planejamentos e compras, por preparativos e confrontos. Sempre que se dispunha a conter a enxurrada de eventos, alguém a segurava pelos braços e a obrigava a seguir em frente. O bebê se movimentava e protestava contra a interminável seqüência de atividades. Quem poderia imaginar que um casamento que nem ia acontecer consumiria tanta energia? Ou seria programado sem a participação dos noivos?

Fosse por acidente ou intenção, e estava inclinada a acreditar que tudo era um plano cuidadoso de seus irmãos, não conseguia ter um momento de privacidade com Mac para falar sobre o que tinham de discutir. Sempre que entrava em um aposento, ele parecia estar saindo. Quando ia procurá-lo, era sempre seguida por um ou mais de seus irmãos. Quando o encontrava, ele estava sempre com um ou com os dois irmãos e não se mostrava interessado em trocar sua companhia pela dela. Era como Mac tivesse quase tanta proteção quanto ela.

Pronto. Havia dado um nome ao estranho sentimento. Era como se ele precisasse de proteção, como se não quisesse ficar sozinho com ela, como se não sentisse a necessidade de discutir qual seria o próximo passo. E isso era loucura. Sabia que Mac não queria o casamento. E também não queria se casar com ele. Não daquela maneira. Não pelas razões erradas. Não porque alguém havia decidido que essa era a decisão correta a tomar. Não por falta de opções.

Precisava conversar com Mac. Sozinha. E depressa, porque o tempo estava passando.

Mac estava começando a pensar que os irmãos de Abbie estavam desperdiçando seu talento natural. A CIA poderia contratá-los como equipe de vigilância. Mas, se fossem apenas os quatro Jones, supunha que teria conseguido escapar. Afinal, tinha a vantagem de conhecer o território. Mas era como se todos no rancho estivessem ansiosos para oferecer as felicitações e dar algum conselho sobre o casamento. Era irritante.

Pior ainda era descobrir que, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia sentir rancor ou antipatia pelos irmãos de Abbie. Grandes, barulhentos e simples, eles acreditavam que havia desfrutado do prazer da companhia de sua irmã caçula e esperavam apenas que assumisse as conseqüências de seus atos.

De certa forma, Mac compreendia e respeitava o ponto de vista dos Jones. Se tivesse o dever ou o direito de proteger Abbie, também tomaria providências para que ela tivesse tudo que queria ou de que necessitava. Os irmãos Jones não eram diferentes. Queriam o melhor para a irmã, e como ele se mostrava disposto a cooperar, os quatro demonstravam a intenção de conhecê-lo melhor.

Era como se houvesse sempre um deles em seu caminho. Ninguém falava sobre o casamento ou a gravidez, mas todos contavam histórias sobre Abbie ainda bebê, ou na primeira infância, na adolescência e na juventude. Falavam sobre seu desejo de ser professora e sobre o debate familiar provocado por sua decisão de ingressar na Universidade do Texas.

Era surpreendente que Abbie conseguisse escapar da rede de superproteção e tomar decisões independentes. Os Jones agiam de forma a demonstrar que não a julgavam capaz de uma única escolha certa sem sua assistência, mas nem por isso ela se tornara insegura ou acanhada. Pelo contrário.

Devagar, mesmo sem querer, Mac passou a vê-la sob uma nova perspectiva. Embora ainda tivesse certeza de sua participação decisiva nos planos de casamento, começava a ressentir-se contra os quatro irmãos por tomarem tantas decisões sem consultá-la, embora fosse ela a principal interessada. Eles decidiam, Abbie protestava, e os Jones continuavam agindo como se ela houvesse concordado. Ou como se fosse concordar, depois de refletir melhor. Não era justo que ela tivesse de passar a vida lidando com todo aquele controle. Não era justo que suas preferências não fossem postas acima do que eles julgavam ser melhor para a irmãzinha. Não era justo que, dias depois da chegada do grupo, ele passasse do ressentimento à compreensão. Depois de conhecê-los podia entender por que ela estava tão desesperada para fugir dos irmãos. Um casamento forçado devia ser melhor do que continuar como estava, com os irmãos seguindo seus passos como sombras e interferindo em suas decisões como se tivessem esse direito. Casada com ele, Abbie não teria mais de suportar a presença constante e inconveniente do quarteto. Financeiramente, Mac poderia sustentá-la e ao bebê e dar a eles todo o conforto e até algum luxo, construindo um estilo de vida que nem os irmãos Jones poderiam criticar. E como poderiam protestar se ela se casasse com o homem que afirmava ser o pai do bebê, um homem que também era rico e, conforme descobertas recentes, fazia parte da realeza? Era a solução perfeita. Pelo menos, Abbie acreditava ter encontrado a solução perfeita.

Em resumo, a incansável vigilância dos irmãos Jones persuadira Mac a libertá-la da inquebrável cadeia de comando e interferência. Abbie precisava respirar. Estava convencido de que podia ajudá-la a libertar-se dos laços que a impediam de viver com liberdade. Convencera-se de que precisavam conversar.

O que não confessaria a ninguém, o que não se permitia sequer pensar, era que sentia falta dela e queria ficar sozinho com Abbie.

Mac entregou um bilhete a Jéssica.

— Leve isto para Abbie.

Ela olhou para o papel dobrado e tratou de devolvê-lo.

— Leve você mesmo. Ela está bem ali — disse, apontando para a amiga sentada no sofá entre Quinn e Brad. — Pensando bem, pode ir até lá e falar com ela. Estamos em um país livre, caso não tenha percebido.

— Não é fácil falar com ela, caso você não tenha percebido. Abbie tem guarda-costas que a seguem vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Jessie riu.

— Quer que eu acredite que tem medo deles?

— Não. O problema é que não consigo fazer com que nos deixem em paz por cinco minutos, e isso está me irritando.

— E por isso decidiu escrever bilhetes para a namorada como se estivesse no ginásio? — Ela estendeu a mão para a folha de papel. — O que escreveu? Encontre-me depois da aula, mas não conte a ninguém?

Mac enfiou o bilhete no bolso, fora do alcance de Jéssica.

— Escrevi apenas Não conte nosso segredo a Jessie. -Ela o provocou com um sorriso amplo.

— Muito maduro, meu caro primo. Mas não vai me enganar. Se você e Abbie tivessem um segredo, eu já o teria arrancado dela há muito tempo. O que está tentando fazer? Quer planejar sua lua-de-mel? Acho que os irmãos Jones já pensaram nisso também. Eles são muito precavidos.

Mac não ficaria surpreso se descobrisse que os irmãos Jones haviam planejado os primeiros cinqüenta anos de sua vida de casado. Mas não estava interessado em seus objetivos a longo prazo. Só naqueles que o mantinham distante de Abbie.

— Só quero alguns minutos sozinho com Abbie e longe de todos. E isso inclui você também, Srta. Bisbilhoteira.

— Não é gentil insultar pessoas cuja ajuda está solicitando, Mac.

— Jessie — ele tentou novamente, tirando o bilhete do bolso para entregá-lo —, será que pode levar isto a Abbie, por favor?

— Ê claro que sim. Será um prazer. — Ela pegou o bilhete, atravessou a sala e entregou-o à amiga.

Abbie escondeu o papel na mão fechada e assumiu um ar culpado. Podia sentir o calor provocado por um rubor intenso. Podia ver a preocupação na ruga que marcava a testa de Mac. Podia ouvir o humor na voz de Brad.

— Ora, ora, uma carta de amor!

Queria ler o bilhete, queria rasgá-lo para demonstrar seu desgosto com os homens em geral e seu noivo em particular, queria anunciar que estava indo embora e que ninguém, ninguém mesmo deveria ir procurá-la. Nunca mais.

Mas, infelizmente, sabia que não poderia sequer levantar-se do sofá sem que um dos homens presentes se oferecesse para ajudá-la com as malas, para providenciar um mapa ou sugerir um bom hotel.

Abbie percebeu que Mac caminhava em sua direção. Ele parou na sua frente, estendeu a mão, e sua expressão indicava que não aceitaria um não como resposta.

— Quer ir dar um passeio comigo? Só nós dois? Abbie suspirou aliviada.

— Obrigada, Mac. Estou precisando de um pouco de ar fresco.

Brad levantou-se e segurou seu braço, ajudando-a a pôr-se em pé.

— Não se canse demais, Abbie. Lembre-se de que precisa repousar para o final de semana.

— Ninguém aqui sugeriu uma corrida até o pasto — Mac apontou irritado. — Cuidarei para que ela não se canse demais. Afinal, dentro de dois dias, cuidar de Abbie será minha responsabilidade.

— É verdade. Parece que ela está a um passo de não precisar mais do irmão mais velho.

— Exatamente — Mac concordou com o grandalhão. Abbie estava satisfeita. Finalmente, Mac decidira ocupar seu espaço e revelar a intenção de participar do melodrama como um homem a ser respeitado, uma força a ser reconhecida. Agora tudo que teria de fazer seria convencê-lo a ajudá-la, fazê-lo entender que, unidos, poderiam pôr um ponto final naquele absurdo. Demonstrariam a intenção madura e determinada de cuidarem de suas vidas e não cederiam a imposições. Não aceitariam um casamento que não desejavam.

Abbie só precisava convencer-se de que não gostaria de que tudo fosse diferente.

O silêncio caminhava com eles, dificultando uma conversa que ainda nem havia começado. Quando chegaram ao píer, Abbie aproximou-se da balaustrada e olhou para o reflexo da lua na superfície do lago.

— Estou ensaiando um discurso há dias, e não consigo lembrar uma única palavra do que pretendia dizer — ela confessou.

— É espantoso que tenha tido tempo para preparar um discurso. Passou a semana inteira sob vigilância constante!

— Eu? — ela riu. Mas a risada soou melancólica, aflita. — Parece que você também foi submetido ao mesmo tratamento. Tudo foi preparado para que nosso casamento aconteça daqui a dois dias, mas não podemos passar dois minutos juntos e sozinhos.

— Seus irmãos querem protegê-la.

— Eles querem me enlouquecer! E você tem feito sua parte para ajudá-los. — Abbie virou-se para encará-lo. — Não pode negar que me tem evitado, Mac.

Seria mesmo inútil negar.

— Acho que tem razão, de certa forma. Eu precisava pensar.

— Sobre o quê? Sobre o que vai acontecer conosco dentro de dois dias? Vamos estar diante de nossas famílias jurando amor e fidelidade eternos, Mac. Duvido que tenha de pensar muito nisso.

— Não.

Ela baixou a cabeça, hesitou por um instante, depois ergueu os olhos e o queixo em um movimento decidido.

— Temos de dizer não juntos. É a única maneira de determos toda essa loucura.

— E acha que isso vai ser suficiente?

— Tem de ser. Não quero me casar com você. Você não quer se casar comigo. Essa história já foi longe demais.

Ela podia encerrar a questão. Podia dizer que estava indo embora. Naquela noite. E nunca mais teria notícias dela.

— O que quer fazer, Abbie?

— Quero ir embora. Esta noite. Agora. Quero escapar sem deixar rastros. Quero ir para qualquer lugar longe daqui.

A esperança invadiu seu coração. Por um momento, Mac pensou que Abbie poderia desistir da farsa e partir, em vez de ficar e insistir nos ganhos que poderia obter através do casamento com ele. Seria sua decisão de partir apenas mais um subterfúgio, mais um truque para tentar enganá-lo?

— Contudo, fugir também não é a melhor resposta. Meus pais já estão a caminho. Tentei dizer a eles que não deveriam vir, porque não haveria nenhum casamento no sábado ou em outro dia qualquer, mas Quinn convenceu-os do contrário dizendo que eu estava apenas nervosa com os preparativos. — Ela riu com amargura. — Estou realmente nervosa. E encurralada.

— Conheço o sentimento — ele disse sem pensar. Notou que os olhos dela brilhavam mais intensamente, mas julgou ter imaginado a dor, a tristeza e o ressentimento.

— Eu nunca tive a intenção de acuá-lo, Mac. Sei que não acredita em mim, mas estou dizendo a verdade.

O que aconteceria se decidisse acreditar nela? O que ocorreria se fosse capaz de confiar novamente naquela mulher? Mas... por que escolheria acreditar?

— É fácil provar, Abbie.

— Como? Submetendo meu filho à indignidade de um exame de paternidade para provar ao pai dele quem ele é, quem tem o direito de ser? Não, Mac. Não vou sacrificar meu filho no altar de seu orgulho.

— Mas se casaria comigo? Não faz sentido...

— Acabei de dizer que não quero me casar com você. Qual é o problema com os homens por aqui? Você me pediu em casamento por alguma razão insana e eu disse não, mas ninguém acreditou em mim. Você e todos os outros parecem preferir acreditar que vou mesmo casar-me, apesar de estar repetindo o contrário desde o início. Não sei o que mais posso fazer para provar que estou dizendo a verdade.

Ela tinha razão. Durante toda a semana, ninguém a escutara. Mac assistira a tudo tomado por um certo ressentimento, e mesmo assim, agia seguindo os mesmos padrões dos Jones, negando-se a acreditar em suas palavras.

— Pode mudar de tática, Abbie.

— O que sugere? Acha que devo dizer que quero me casar com você, porque assim todos acreditarão no contrário? Se eu disser que vou me casar, acha que meus irmãos desfarão todos os planos que fizeram ao longo desta semana?

— Talvez.

— Isso é loucura, Mac. Não daria certo. Já se deu conta de que sou quase uma prisioneira. Francamente, não sei como um de meus irmãos não veio ver se estou bem, se preciso de alguma coisa...

— Se acha que ainda virão, é melhor apressarmos nossa decisão. E se fugirmos?

— O quê? Juntos?

— Exatamente. Fingiremos que concordamos com os planos para o casamento, e amanhã à noite fugiremos para irmos nos casar em outro lugar.

— Você enlouqueceu! O que espera provar com isso? Que não aceitamos o casamento como eles planejaram, e por isso nos casamos de outra maneira?

— Amanhã à noite, partiremos deixando um bilhete dizendo que decidimos fugir. Se pensarem que vamos nos casar em outro lugar, eles não irão atrás de nós de imediato. Então, eu a levarei ao aeroporto e você poderá seguir sua vida em paz. Comprarei a passagem, farei a reserva no hotel que escolher, e juro que não revelarei seu paradeiro a ninguém. Nem sob tortura. Você mesma dirá onde está quando julgar conveniente.

— E você? De acordo com seu plano, eu terei a chance de escapar ilesa, mas você ficará e terá de enfrentar a ira das duas famílias.

— Bem, alguém vai ter de dar as explicações necessárias. Por que não eu?

— Sua idéia é perfeita, Mac. Exceto por um pequeno detalhe.

— Qual?

— O bebê. O que será do bebê?

O trunfo. A carta escondida na manga. O argumento irrefutável. O bebê.

— Quer se casar comigo para dar um nome à criança? É esse seu objetivo, Abbie.

Outro lampejo de dor surgiu nos olhos dela, mas foi rapidamente substituído por um brilho indignado.

— Não, Mac. O que eu quero é nunca mais vê-lo. Gostaria de não ter vivido nada do que estamos vivendo aqui. Mas aconteceu, e não posso fingir que desconheço a identidade do pai do bebê. Não posso passar o resto da minha vida mentindo para meu filho sobre o pai dele. Direi sempre a verdade, mesmo que você não acredite nela. Só quero saber se vai reclamar algum direito no futuro.

— Direito? Acabou de dizer que não vai fazer um teste de paternidade. Para mim, essa é uma resposta mais do que clara. Nunca acreditei que esse filho fosse meu, Abbie. Por que mudaria de idéia no futuro?

— Disse a sua família que era o pai.

— Seus irmãos estavam me ameaçando. O que esperava que eu fizesse? Depois disso tive tempo para pensar melhor.

— Lamento que não tenha pensado antes. Agora o bebê sofrerá as conseqüências dessa desavença familiar. Acha que podemos voltar atrás e dizer a todos que tudo não passou de um engano?

— Não. Você sabe que não.

— Temos de encontrar uma saída, Mac. E quando conseguirmos, juro que estarei fora de sua vida para sempre.

Mac sentiu o coração apertado. O estômago também protestava contra o tom definitivo e firme. Mas a razão sugeria que devia agarrar a oportunidade que ela estava oferecendo.

— Vá embora, Abbie, e eu cuido do resto por aqui.

Podia sentir sua tristeza. Mas quando ela falou, não havia nenhum sinal do sentimento em sua voz.

— Certo. Esta noite irei para a cama como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo. Às duas e meia, sairei da casa de hóspedes sem ser vista e irei encontrá-lo na caminhonete.

— E se seus irmãos a pegarem?

— Direi a eles que estava fugindo para ir encontrar meu noivo. Mas eles não vão me pegar. E mesmo que me peguem, não poderão deter-me.

A determinação e a confiança pareciam fora de lugar. Onde estivera aquela segurança durante toda a semana? Teria finalmente vencido os planos de Abbie Jones? Ou ela o estava manipulando a fim de fazê-lo acreditar nisso?

— Como pretende levar suas coisas?

— Meus irmãos levarão a bagagem quando forem embora. Não vai ter de despachar ou transportar nenhuma mala. Não se preocupe com isso.

— Estou preocupado com você.

— Não, Mac. Está com medo de mim. Não é engraçado? Naquela primeira noite, quando nos conhecemos, fugi porque sentia medo de você. E agora tenho de fugir novamente porque você tem medo de mim.

— Por que está falando de medo? Você mesma disse que partiu sem despedir-se por conta de um compromisso anterior.

— Um emprego. Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, eu estaria realmente sozinha e livre. Estava começando a conquistar minha tão sonhada independência, mas logo me dei conta de que você a ameaçava.

— Eu?

— Sim, você. Assim que o vi, soube que poderia precisar de você para sempre. Fiquei assustada, e fugir foi a única maneira que encontrei para escapar daquela ameaça. Então fugi, sem saber que já era tarde demais, sem saber que já havia sido aprisionada.

Queria acreditar nela. Queria muito. Mas sabia que Abbie não havia sido aprisionada pela necessidade de estar com ele, mas pela ambição, pelo desejo de ter tudo aquilo que ele poderia oferecer. Riqueza, posição social, um meio de livrar-se da família autoritária.

— Fugiu porque não queria correr o risco de ver seu plano fracassar. Temia que eu descobrisse sua intenção antes de ter tudo pronto para agir.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— O que o fez ser tão desconfiado? O que endureceu seu coração? Por que prefere acreditar que tenho um plano para roubá-lo, para alcançar ganhos materiais, em vez de aceitar que só quero compartilhar de um milagre?

— Experiência, Abbie...

— Não. A experiência sempre ensina algo de valor, por mais dolorosa que seja a lição. Você foi traído por uma mulher e concluiu que todas as outras mulheres farão o mesmo. Aprendeu a não correr riscos, a não confiar em ninguém. Transformou a mentira de Gillían na idéia de que não tem nenhum valor pessoal para uma mulher, nada a oferecer se não um título real e bens materiais. Tem medo de mim porque não consegue acreditar que eu poderia tê-lo amado de verdade. Tem medo de mim porque, em algum recanto escuro e secreto de seu coração, sabe que poderia ter me amado de verdade.

O coração de Mac soluçou, mas continuou batendo. Ela estava enganada. Só queria envolvê-lo com falsas promessas para, em uma última tentativa desesperada, fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

— Desista, Abbie. Só existe um jeito de convencer-me de que não é como Gillían: vá embora agora, esta noite, e não volte nunca mais.

— Estarei na caminhonete às duas e meia. Assim teremos algum tempo de vantagem antes que todos acordem. Só queria...

Mac também queria alguma coisa... mas não sabia o que era.

— Queria estar em outro lugar longe daqui — ela concluiu. Depois afastou-se de cabeça erguida.

Cada passo de Abbie a levava para mais longe de seu alcance. Para longe de sua vida.

CAPÍTULO XI

O aeroporto de Austin estava quieto àquela hora da manhã. Os primeiros raios de luz de um novo dia já podiam ser vistos além das portas de vidro, e os passageiros que desembarcavam do vôo 755 começavam a surgir no saguão. Abbie pegou a bolsa e a valise de mão, certa de que logo seria chamada para embarcar naquele mesmo vôo. Depois da escala em Austin, ele seguiria para Dallas, de onde seguiria de ônibus para Little Rock.

— Adeus, Mac — disse.

Não sabia por que ele passara a noite sentado no saguão do aeroporto, esperando pelo avião que a levaria para longe. Talvez quisesse ter certeza de que nunca mais a veria.

Antes de partir, Abbie deixara bilhetes para Jéssica, Vi e Rose, e uma carta breve para os irmãos explicando que precisava de alguns dias de solidão. Depois conversariam, e então eles poderiam assumir o comando de sua vida, se quisessem. Estava cansada de lutar por independência, de sonhar com o impossível. Cuidaria de seu filho e tentaria fazer dele uma pessoa mais segura e forte, pois assim teria ao menos a satisfação de saber que criara um ser livre e capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Alguém diferente dela, sempre tão fraca e impotente.

— Tem certeza de que quer ir para casa? — Mac perguntou antes de despedir-se. — Não vai ter muito tempo para pensar.

— Não consigo imaginar lugar melhor para ir, Meus irmãos terão de esperar por meus pais no rancho, e até que todos estejam prontos para voltar, terei quase dois dias inteiros de paz e sossego. Será o bastante. Adeus, Mac.

— Abbie, eu...

— O que é agora?

— Há mais uma coisa que gostaria de saber.

— O que é?

— Quando disse que é capaz de distinguir-me de Cade, estava falando sério?

Não devia responder. Sabia que Mac não acreditaria nela. Mesmo assim, queria que ele tivesse algo em que pensar depois de sua partida.

— Sempre falei sério, Mac. Desde o início, nunca menti para você. E posso realmente distingui-lo de Cade em qualquer circunstância.

— Como?

— Através do que sinto quando estou com você.— Sabia que seria embaraçoso revelar seus sentimentos, mas já não se importava mais com orgulho e dignidade. Sabia que nada poderia fazer diferença. — Quando Cade fala comigo ou sorri para mim, é como se eu estivesse falando com Randy, Alex ou um de meus irmãos. Agradável, mas comum. Com você, há sempre um aperto no coração, uma sensação de que algo especial está acontecendo. É assim que consigo distingui-los.

Sem dizer mais nada, Abbie virou-se e passou pelo portão de embarque. Seu vôo acabara de ser chamado, e assim chegava ao fim uma história que poderia ter sido muito diferente.

Mac continuava dizendo a si mesmo que tomara a atitude mais correta, a única possível naquelas circunstâncias. Quando chegou ao Desert Rose, o dia de trabalho já havia começado. Stanley e Olivia treinavam os animais na arena, os empregados levavam a manada para o pasto, e o sol prometia mais um dia quente de verão.

Cade estava no celeiro limpando uma sela, mas interrompeu a tarefa ao ver o irmão gêmeo.

— Onde diabos você se meteu, Mac? Abbie desapareceu, e os irmãos dela estão furiosos! Ela não estava com você?

— Estava. — Mac bateu a porta de uma baia e virou-se para sair do celeiro. — Eu a levei ao aeroporto em Austin.

— O quê?

Mac virou-se para encarar o irmão.

— Abbie queria ir embora, e eu a levei embora. Não vai haver nenhum casamento no sábado.

— Ela partiu?

— Exatamente.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nós conversamos. Abbie disse que não queria se casar comigo e que iria embora. Eu a levei ao aeroporto, comprei a passagem, e ela partiu. — Sabia que soava frio, seco, muito diferente de como se sentia. — Ela não vai voltar.

— E você aceitou tudo isso?

— E claro que sim. Escapei de um casamento forçado. Por que não estaria satisfeito?

— Não parece muito feliz.

— As aparências enganam.

— Vá atrás dela, Mac. Aquela mulher o ama! Encontre-a, diga que também a ama e traga-a de volta ao rancho, onde é lugar dela e do bebê.

— Por que eu faria tal coisa? — Mac reagiu furioso. — Abbie foi embora, e eu estou muito feliz. Ouviu o que eu disse? Estou feliz por ela ter partido. — Só precisava acreditar nisso. — Ela mentiu desde o início. Abbie queria me fazer crer que sentia alguma coisa... amor, talvez... quando estávamos juntos. Ela afirmou poder distinguir entre nós pelo que sentia quando estava comigo. Foi uma manobra astuta, reconheço, mas inútil. Sei que ninguém pode distinguir entre nós dois. Se até tia Vi se confunde... E Alex, nosso irmão!

— Lamento desapontá-lo, Mac, mas Serena sempre soube dizer qual de nós dois é seu marido.

— Como?

— Ela diz que sabe quem sou através do que sente quando estou por perto.

— Mas...

— Sinto muito, Mac, mas, desta vez, estou do lado de Abbie. Ela o ama de verdade, ou não teria partido.

— Abbie partiu porque não tinha outra alternativa.

— Ou é você quem não está dando uma escolha a si mesmo?

— Sabe de uma coisa, Cade? Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer além de ficar aqui ouvindo seus conselhos de psicólogo amador.

— Ah, nesse ponto você tem razão! Estão todos reunidos na cozinha esperando por uma explicação, Mac. Tente fingir que está feliz antes de enfrentá-los, ou todos vão pensar que está tão miserável quanto parece. Agora trate de ir resolver esse assunto, porque nada é mais importante. — Cade afastou-se sem esperar por uma resposta.

Havia um grupo reunido em torno da mesa da cozinha. Os irmãos de Abbie, Jessie, Rose, Vi e Randy, Ella e Hal, Serena, Savannah e alguns clientes do rancho, e a disposição geral era bem diferente daquela que Mac esperava encontrar. As pessoas riam e conversavam animadas, mas sua chegada provocou um silêncio súbito e tenso.

— Onde está ela? — Quinn perguntou sem rodeios.

— Se ela quisesse revelar seu paradeiro, já o teria contado no bilhete — Mac respondeu enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café.

— Sabe onde ela está? — Brad indagou.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Então, o que faz aqui? — Jaz e Jessie dispararam ao mesmo tempo.

— Por que não foi atrás dela? — quis saber Vi.

— Pensamos que já houvesse ido — Serena contou.

— Vamos ajudá-lo a encontrá-la — decidiu Randy.

— Deixe essa xícara aí! Está perdendo tempo! — Ella parecia impaciente.

— Abbie tem de voltar a tempo para a cerimônia de casamento — lembrou Quinn.

— Ela não vai voltar. Não vou atrás dela. Não vai haver nenhum casamento. Quando pedi Abbie em casamento, ela disse não. Não! O que pode ser mais claro?

— Você não a conhece como nós! — protestou Brad.

— Ela não sabe o que quer — contou Jaz. — Temos sempre de ajudá-la a tomar decisões.

— Abbie está grávida — Quinn apontou determinado. — Vai ter de se casar com ela, Mac.

— Por que nunca ouvem o que Abbie diz? — ele perguntou irritado.

— Só queremos o melhor para nossa irmã — afirmou Tyler. — Queremos que ela tenha o que merece.

— Ela merece ser levada a sério. Merece que acreditem no que ela diz, mesmo que não concordem com suas afirmações.

As palavras ecoaram no silêncio da cozinha e voltaram ao ponto de origem. Abbie merece que acreditem nela... Abbie merece que acreditem nela... Abbie afirmara que ele era o pai do bebê. E dissera que não queria acuá-lo ou obrigá-lo a nada. Dissera não querer um casamento sem amor. Declarara saber quem ele era pelo que sentia quando estavam juntos. E até aquele momento, não havia acreditado em nada do que ouvira.

— O que quer fazer, Makin? — Rose perguntou com tom conciliador, indicando que estava disposta a apoiar sua decisão. — Devemos cancelar o casamento?

Essa era a última coisa que ele queria. Amava Abbie. Acreditava nela. Queria ser pai de seu filho. A traição de Gillían plantara em seu coração a semente da desconfiança, e vivera sempre tão apavorado com a possibilidade de uma nova decepção, que correspondera às expectativas traindo o próprio coração e o da mulher que amava.

— Vou atrás dela — disse. — E a trarei de volta se puder, Abbie está esperando um filho meu. Eu a amo, e tenho o dever de ir procurá-la e descobrir o que ela quer realmente. Jessie, pode vir comigo ao escritório? — Precisava do endereço de Abbie em Little Rock, e preferia bater em todas as portas da cidade a pedir a informação aos irmãos dela. Queria encontrá-la e confessar seu amor, e não precisava da ajuda dos Jones naquele sentido.

Abbie não se lembrava de ter ficado sozinha em casa antes. Andando pelos cômodos amplos e confortáveis, lembrava fragmentos da infância e da adolescência com um misto de tristeza e saudade, lamentando não poder dar ao filho a mesma atmosfera amorosa e aconchegante que vivera cercada pelos familiares. Seriam apenas os dois... Ela e o bebê... Mas faria de tudo para compensar a falta do pai.

Tanto tempo lutando para conquistar independência, e quando se via sozinha ficava suspirando pelos cantos, sentindo saudade dos pais e dos irmãos. Ah, como precisava do apoio daqueles que tanto a amavam! Sentada no quarto cor-de-rosa decorado no início de sua adolescência, ela pensava em como passaria todo o tempo com eles no futuro, buscando dar ao filho a mesma segurança que sempre tivera naquela casa, cercada por aquelas pessoas.

Abbie deitou-se para descansar um pouco. Havia preparado uma refeição rápida e tomado um banho depois da longa viagem, e planejava cochilar e relaxar quando ouviu a campainha soando no andar de baixo da casa. Devia ser algum vizinho estranhando as cortinas abertas.

Resignada, ela se levantou e foi abrir. Através do vidro fosco da porta principal, viu a silhueta imponente do outro lado e sentiu o coração bater mais depressa. Os ombros largos, o peito amplo, o chapéu... Não podia ser!

Temendo ter dormido e estar sonhando, ela abriu a porta e viu o rosto de Mac marcado por linhas de cansaço e preocupação.

— Mac! O que faz aqui? — Não tinha importância. Sentia-se feliz por vê-lo, qualquer que fosse a razão.

— Eu amo você — ele disse, a voz tensa traindo a intenção de controlar as emoções. — Quer se casar comigo?

Abbie piscou várias vezes.

— O quê?

— Amo você — repetiu Mac. — Quer se casar comigo?

Ela franziu a testa e olhou para a rua.

— Onde estão eles? — Sabia que os irmãos deviam estar em algum lugar por ali, usando de todos os recursos para convencê-lo de que aquela era a atitude certa a tomar. — Meus irmãos o obrigaram a vir até aqui, não é? Eles o agrediram? Usaram de violência física?

— Não. Eles nem sabem que estão aqui. Seus irmãos ainda não sabem para onde você foi. Prometi que não contaria nada a ninguém, lembra?

— Sim, eu sei que prometeu, mas eles podem ser muito persuasivos.

— Abbie, gosto de seus irmãos, mas eles não teriam me convencido a tirar o chapéu, se eu não quisesse.

Não pensaria no significado dessa afirmação. Não alimentaria a semente de esperança que ameaçava brotar em seu peito.

— Mas... você me pediu em casamento.

— E você ainda não me deu uma resposta.

— Na última vez eu disse não.

— Eu lembro. Se disser não desta vez, respeitarei sua decisão, mas me reservarei o direito de tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Tudo era muito estranho. E maravilhoso, talvez. Ou não. Abbie não sabia o que pensar.

— Não quer entrar? — convidou-o. Notando sua hesitação, ela forçou um sorriso. — Prometo que ninguém vai pular de dentro de um armário para acusá-lo de ter destruído minha reputação. Além do mais, ela já está bastante abalada.

— Sinto muito, Abbie. Eu... fiz uma enorme confusão.

— Você? — ela balançou a cabeça. — A culpa é toda minha!

Mac abriu a boca para contradizê-la, mas balançou a cabeça.

— Não quero lhe dizer como deve pensar ou o que deve sentir. Vim até aqui porque percebi como havia sido injusto com você e queria confessar meu desejo de poder voltar no tempo, antes daquele primeiro dia no aeroporto. Pode ter certeza de que faria tudo diferente. Não tinha razões para crer que você estava mentindo. Temia que não pudesse me amar, e então estabeleci padrões muito elevados, impossíveis de serem alcançados. Assim estaria livre de eventuais decepções. Mas isso foi um erro. Amo você desde que a vi pela primeira vez, e o fato de estarmos esperando um filho... Bem, seria falso dizer que não tenho medo de tornar-me pai, mas isso não significa que não vou me esforçar e dar o melhor de mim. E então, Abbie? Quer se casar comigo?

Havia perdoado todos os erros de Mac assim que o vira parado na porta de sua casa, mas ainda não estava pronta para dizer isso a ele.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Esta é a segunda vez em que sou pedida em casamento, terceira, se contarmos a proposta de Andy Perkins no primeiro ano primário, e já começo a questionar se todas terão de ser supervisionadas, espionadas e testemunhadas. — Ela indicou o táxi parado diante de sua casa. O motorista olhava para eles pela janela aberta. — Talvez uma proposta de casamento seja um espetáculo interessante...

— Andy a pediu em casamento diante de toda a classe?

— Pior. Ele fez o pedido na festa de fim de ano, diante de toda a escola e dos pais dos alunos.

— Qual foi a reação de seus irmãos?

— Não sei, mas eles devem ter assustado o pobrezinho, porque Andy nunca mais falou comigo depois daquele dia, embora tenha lançado olhares e suspiros em minha direção até o último dia de aula do ginásio, quando seguimos caminhos distintos.

— Acho melhor entrar e refazer minha proposta.

— Boa idéia.

Abbie recuou, e no momento em que Mac passou pela porta, ela se atirou em seus braços e beijou-o. Que diferença fazia se o motorista de táxi os observava? Não se importaria se o mundo todo os visse. Amava Mac e ia se casar com ele. Teriam um bebê. E embora tivesse a sensação de estar vivendo um milagre, a verdade finalmente vencera.

— Estava falando sério quando disse que a amo — ele sussurrou depois de alguns instantes.

— E quando me pediu em casamento?

— Também. Vai aceitar meu pedido?

— E claro que sim, Mac!

Ele suspirou aliviado e sorriu.

— Obrigado. Sei que não mereço uma segunda chance, mas passarei todos os dias de minha vida demonstrando que não se enganou por perdoar-me. Prometo que não vai se arrepender,

— Oh, não! É você quem vai se arrepender. Quando meus irmãos começarem a interferir em nossos problemas, na educação do bebê... Eles serão tios dedicados, sabe?

— Mesmo que eles tentem se mudar para nossa casa, o que eu jamais permitiria, garanto que nunca me arrependerei desta escolha. Você é meu sol, minha lua e minhas estrelas, e estou disposto a tudo para fazê-la feliz.

— Já sou feliz, Mac. Desde que abri aquela porta e o vi parado diante dela.

Ele sorriu novamente.

— Odeio mencionar certas questões práticas, mas acho que devemos telefonar para o rancho e avisar que estamos bem. Caso contrário...

— ...todos estarão aqui antes do amanhecer de um novo dia. Tem razão, vamos ligar e informar que estamos a caminho de Las Vegas para nos casarmos.

— Podemos casar em Vegas ou na floresta amazônica, se quiser, mas eu prefiro me casar na igreja de Bridle diante das nossas famílias. Isto é, se não se importar, é claro.

E por que se importaria? O casamento devia acontecer em Bridle, no Texas, onde Mac se tornara o orgulhoso xeque que ela havia conhecido, onde seus filhos cresceriam e seriam felizes.

— Tem razão, Mac. E como nossas famílias já planejaram todos os detalhes do casamento, seria melhor se esse esforço não fosse desperdiçado.

— Não prefere planejar o casamento sozinha? -Ela riu.

— É tarde demais para começar a pensar em detalhes. Dentro de alguns meses estarei muito ocupada com o bebê, e não quero desperdiçar minha energia cuidando do protocolo de uma cerimônia de casamento. Prefiro reservar minhas forças para nossa lua-de-mel na casa de hóspedes perto do lago.

— Agora você elaborou um plano perfeito, futura Sra. Coleman El Jeved. Ou prefere ser chamada de Princesa Abigail?

— Guarde os títulos para nossa filha. Prefiro ser apenas a boa e velha Abbie.

— Linda Abbie. Minha esposa forte e independente.

— Primeira e única! Insisto em seguir a tradição criada por seu pai sobre não manter um harém.

— Se acha que vou ter tempo para outras mulheres, está exagerando em suas expectativas. Sou apenas um homem comum, apesar do título real e do sangue azul.

— E eu tenho planos para mantê-lo muito ocupado, meu príncipe.

— Mal posso esperar para começar naquele novo ramo de atividades...

A igreja era como um jardim perfumado, tal a quantidade de flores frescas empregadas na decoração. Jéssica, Serena e Hannah usavam vestidos em um tom suave de rosa e carregavam buquês de flores brancas e amarelas. Mac esperava aos pés do altar. Atrás dele, Cade, Alex e Nick Grayson ocupavam os lugares dos padrinhos. O órgão produziu os primeiros acordes da "Marcha Nupcial". As portas da igreja se abriram, e Abbie começou a caminhar guiada pelo braço forte do pai.

Mac não esperava sentir emoção tão intensa, mas sabia que estava vivendo um marco, um momento que dividiria sua vida em dois períodos. Daquele dia em diante, depositaria toda sua fé e confiança em Abbie, e com ela construiria um lar, uma família e um futuro. Seus filhos saberiam que, apesar do início conturbado, haviam sido convencidos por um amor que nascera para ser eterno.

Abbie parou diante dele. Mac estendeu a mão. Ela a segurou e subiu os degraus que a levariam ao futuro.

A recepção continuou mesmo depois de os noivos terem se retirado para a casa de hóspedes perto do lago, onde pretendiam ficar até que decidissem sair. Abbie beijara os irmãos, prometera informá-los assim que entrasse em trabalho de parto, e despedira-se dos pais com abraços emocionados. Durante todo o tempo, Mac havia segurado sua mão.

Randy nunca havia visto o sobrinho tão feliz, nem mesmo nos momentos de revelação que haviam vivido juntos nos últimos meses. Havia sido um ano marcante para os Coleman. Rose estava de volta ao convívio familiar, reunida a ele, Vi e aos filhos. Realizaram três casamentos em seis meses, e dentro de mais alguns testemunhariam o nascimento do filho de Mac e Abbie, e depois celebrariam a festa de aniversário de Vi e Jéssica. Savannah estava fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso organizando a surpresa. Depois, no começo do próximo ano, Hannah teria os gêmeos e seriam três os novos herdeiros da dinastia Coleman-El Jeved. Quem poderia antecipar que outros eventos aconteceriam no interminável ciclo da vida? Randy estava adorando aquela súbita corrida para o futuro, embora às vezes desejasse ir um pouco mais devagar e ter tempo para apreciar cada evento, como o casamento do sobrinho, por exemplo. Os convidados se despediam, a comida estava acabando, e ele decidiu pegar duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe e propor um brinde íntimo à esposa.

— Papai? — Jéssica chamou-o. — Jared Grayson está procurando por você. Ele disse que iria preveni-lo sobre algo importante. Talvez tenha decidido deserdar aquele imprestável do filho dele e alegrar-nos com a notícia.

— Jessie, se continuar dizendo essas coisas sobre Nick, vou acabar acreditando que tem uma paixão secreta por ele.

— O quê? Nem que ele fosse o último homem do planeta! — ela reagiu indignada antes de afastar-se com passos orgulhosos.

Randy sorriu. Um homem como Nick Grayson saberia lidar com Jéssica e seu temperamento indomável.

Jared aproximou-se, e ele estendeu o sorriso para o velho amigo.

— Fiquei feliz por você e Nick terem conseguido chegar a tempo para o casamento — disse. — Sua presença é muito importante para nós.

— Foi uma linda cerimônia. E um bebê a caminho... O empreendimento Desert Rose está crescendo aos saltos, meu velho!

— É verdade. Jessie disse que queria prevenir-me sobre algo importante. Algum problema com a empresa?

— Não, mas não podemos prever o que vai acontecer nos próximos dias.

— O que quer dizer, Jared?

— Quando eu e Nick nos preparávamos para deixar Dallas, recebi um telefonema de uma jornalista do Dallas Morning News. Parece que há novos rumores sobre a realeza em Balahar. A imprensa está apurando a iminente chegada do Rei Zak e seu filho, o Príncipe Sharif, em solo americano. Parece que eles planejam uma viagem secreta ao Desert Rose para examinarem os animais do rancho. Já esperava que tivéssemos um certo assédio da imprensa nas primeiras visitas do Rei Zak à filha Serena, mas, pelas perguntas da repórter, acho que deve preparar-se para uma pequena invasão no rancho.

Randy suspirou. Mal se haviam recuperado do último confronto com a imprensa, e já se preparavam para uma nova batalha.

— Seria bom se os jornais deixassem os rapazes em paz, mas acho que a história sobre os três príncipes árabes criados no Texas é interessante demais para ser esquecida.

Jared riu.

— Talvez tenha sorte e alguma princesa rebelde cometa uma loucura qualquer para chamar a atenção da imprensa mundial. De qualquer maneira, com ou sem jornalistas, enfrentaremos todas as dificuldades e continuaremos guiando a Coleman-Grayson para um futuro próspero e sólido.

— Pode apostar nisso, meu velho.

Abbie beijou os lábios do marido e aninhou-se em seu peito nu. Estavam deitados na mesma cama em que haviam sido surpreendidos por seus irmãos dias antes, mas a situação agora era diferente. 0 sonho se realizara.

— Não tem idéia de como sou feliz, Mac. Começamos a história pelo final, mas conseguimos reparar nosso erro a tempo de assegurarmos nossa felicidade.

— Não houve nenhum erro, Abbie. E não começamos nossa história pelo final, porque ela não vai acabar. Nunca. Estamos começando do ponto exato. Tudo é perfeito para mim, para você e para o bebê.

— Então é verdade!

— 0 quê?

— As verdadeiras histórias de amor não têm finais felizes, porque nunca acabam.

— Tem razão — ele riu. — E estamos começando nossa felicidade eterna. Para sempre, meu amor.

— Para sempre...

**FIM**

**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/


End file.
